


Pitch Perfect: Bechloe moments and more

by Josy1986



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/pseuds/Josy1986
Summary: one shots or more shots of ideas I get during the day. Enjoy! It will start of cute and fluffy but knowing me, there is always a 100% chance of smut xD
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 122
Kudos: 195





	1. Period Pains: Pitch Perfect AU

**Author's Note:**

> Beca suffers from horrible cramps during her terror week

**Period Pains**

Beca never was the extremely girly type like most of the other Bellas but during that special time of the month, she surely hated being a woman.

The DJ laid curled up on her bed, wishing to god she had been born a man instead of an incubator on legs.

 _Fuck sake, why the hell do we need this kind of reminder we’re not knocked up?!_ She groaned, holding the pillow against her body even tighter. Her periods had surprised her this morning and had cursed like a sailor during her bathroom visit. The bloody mess wasn’t even the worst, the cramps she had to endure were horrible and her small bottle of vicodin was empty. Normal painkillers didn’t work for her and her doctor had given her a prescription for heavier ones that did. Unfortunately for her, she had run out last month and she was in no state to get a refill.

However, she had sent a text to Jesse, asking if he could do it for her. He was currently on his way to the Bellas house to pick up the prescription and go out to get Beca’s refill. She hoped to god he would hurry.

Chloe had gone out to a small grocery shop on campus, came to the realization that she forgot her wallet on her way there and turned back around. She arrived back at the house right when Jesse did. She watched the young approach and gave him a polite smile. “Morning.” She said, taking out the key to open the door.

“Hey, I’m here for Beca.” He stated and Chloe rolled her eyes, her back towards him as she finally opened the door and walked in.

 _Well duh, captain obvious…_ “She should be in her room. Which I’m sure you’ll be able to find.” She said, it was a bit more snarky than she probably had intended.

While he went upstairs, she kicked off her shoes, walked into the kitchen and took a bottle of cold water from the fridge. She settled on the couch in the living room while drinking, checking her phone to browse her social media before she would look for her lost wallet. 

It was only a few minutes later that she suddenly heard voices coming from upstairs. She couldn’t quite make out what was being said, but she could clearly hear Beca yelling and she sounded angry. Several seconds later, a door opened, Jesse came rushing down the stairs and hurried out the front door. Chloe frowned and after putting her water and phone down, she got back on her feet.

Slowly but surely, she walked up the stairs and headed to Beca’s room. “Beca..?” Her voice was soft and filled with worry. She wasn’t sure what happened but Beca didn’t usually yell at anyone. Unless you touched her music equipment and computer. If she caught you touching it you’d be flying out the window.

The door to Beca’s room was open slightly and after Chloe called for the DJ, she heard a soft but clearly painful groan. “Chlo..?” A pained whimper followed. “Oh god…”

Chloe pushed against the door to find her friend curled onto her bed with a clear pained expression on her features. “Oh my god, Beca, what happened..? What’s the matter?” Chloe was next to the brunette before Beca could even blink, worry seeped into her voice.

Beca just buried her face into her pillow in shame. “Periods…” She mumbled but Chloe heard it nonetheless. She felt for her friend, she herself suffered from really bad cramps too during her periods.

“Is there something I can do?” She asked, carefully placing a hand on Beca’s shoulder who didn’t pull away from the touch. “Did you take anything for the pain yet?” Chloe wasn’t sure if her friend heard her questions but Beca eventually reacted with a soft whimper at first. Her body cramping up around the pillow, the action pulled the pillow away from Beca’s face and revealed how much pain the brunette really was in. It broke Chloe’s heart seeing her crush in such a state and not being able to help.

“I’m… out of pain medication.” She whispered, her voice cracked and she let out a soft sob.

“Let me see if I have some left.” When Chloe was about to get up, she was stopped by Beca’s hand around her wrist. The DJ was shaking her head.

“Normal pills… they don’t work.” Chloe put her hand on Beca’s when she felt the other woman squeeze, Beca took slow and deep breaths to ease herself through the pain. It didn’t really work but there was nothing else she could do. “I take vicodin… the stuff you can… just buy in stores, it simply doesn’t work.” Beca swallowed loudly, her eyes screwed shut when another horrible cramp hit her full force. “Oh god… Chloe…” Beca whimpered in pain and the redhead wrapped her arms quickly around her friend, holding her close to offer some sort of comfort. The fact that Beca allowed her told her all she needed to know. The brunette wasn’t the touchy feely type, displays of affection among friends was something she never did.

“I got some heavy pills too. I should have a few left.” Chloe whispered although she didn’t want to leave Beca, not even for the few short minutes she would have to leave, go to her own room and come back.

Beca nodded and reluctantly let go of Chloe’s clothes so the redhead could leave. She watched her friend leave, feeling like it took half a day before she eventually returned. Right when another massive cramp hit her and took away her ability to breathe for a few short seconds. “Chloe…!” She cried right when the woman in question reentered the room.

“I’m here! I’m here Becs.” She assured the brunette who was holding out her hand for Chloe to take. Which the older Bella did while squatting down next to Beca’s bed. “I’m here, I got two pills for you. Here.” She held the pills in her free hand while the other was still occupied with holding Beca’s.

The DJ took a few seconds to compose herself, pushing herself up after letting go of Chloe’s hand, afraid she might crush it otherwise. Once she was sitting with her back against the wall for support, she took the offered pills along with some water that Chloe brought with her. Once the pills were down, she let out a deep sigh. “Thanks…” And offered Chloe a shy, pained smile.

Chloe offered a warm smile in return and settled next to her friend on the bed. “You’re very welcome, glad I could help.” Chloe felt her heart skip a beat when they locked eyes for a moment. Beca swallowed hard but quickly looked away, focussing instead on the wall at the opposite of her bed.

One hand resting on her belly while the other laid on the bed, between her and Chloe. The redhead looked at the hand, biting her lower lip while considering to put her own on Beca’s. Instead of just blatantly putting her hand on the brunettes, she placed her own right next to Beca’s. Giving her friend the opportunity to initiate anything if she’d want to.

“So… why did Jesse run out the door..?” Chloe started but it had the opposite effect of what she had hoped. Beca groaned in frustration and let herself flop back down onto the mattress. 

“Cause he’s a fucking idiot… that’s why.” She muttered and let out a deep sigh of frustration, her hand now resting on the mattress next her. She waited for a few seconds before she continued. “I uh… I asked him if he could get my refill…” She said with a soft voice.

“He didn’t want to get it for you?” _What an asshole._

“Oh, no he did.”

_Damnit, not an asshole then._

“But uh… he asked for a blowjob as a reward.”

 _Nevermind, still an asshole._ “Oh my god! Are you kidding me..?” She was genuinely in shock.

“Yeah, that’s what I said too.” Beca grumbled, wrapping her other arm around her lower body when a new massive cramp announced itself. It momentarily robbed her of her ability to speak and breathe. She curled up into a ball, wishing to god that her crush wasn’t there to see her in such vulnerable state.

“Is… is there something I can do…?” Chloe offered, god how she just wanted to hold the brunette and give her some kind of comfort. That’s how she usually dealt with her own monthly week of terror. Aubrey being the one that cuddled up with her and watched movies together. However, Aubrey graduated and was commanding people around somewhere in the wild. This was the first time that she found Beca in such a state, her heart ached thinking that the brunette had to go through this every month on her own.

Chloe waited for an answer, hoping that Beca wouldn’t pull those walls back up and close herself off but the brunette remained silent. “I… I’ll be out of your hair again.” Chloe said and scooted closer to the bed’s edge so she could slip off. Before she could in fact get off, a weak and surprisingly cold hand, wrapped around her wrist. Chloe looked at her wrist first before looking at Beca, who looked at her with red eyes.

“Don’t.” She whispered and the redhead could feel the DJ tremble. “Please, stay.” There was something in her voice that Chloe never heard before: desperation. “I’m sorry, I’m just…” She sniffled, gently letting go of Chloe’s wrist.

Chloe smiled softly and instead of getting off of the bed, she moved to lay next to her friend instead. “Come here.” She whispered and Beca did just that, both women moving closer to one another.

Beca slipped her arms around Chloe’s waist, her head nestled under her friend’s chin. As much as she hated feeling like this, so incredibly needy and clingy, this was really nice. Chloe’s arms around her body made her feel safe and secure. Made her feel like she wasn’t alone in the world.

“Comfy…?” Chloe asked and it broke Beca’s train of thoughts.

“Yeah… thanks.” She mumbled against Chloe’s skin, she was warm, soft and comfortable. She was the only one that Beca allowed to peek past the walls around her heart.

Chloe’s heart hammered in her chest, her arms around her favorite person, being this close to her. About an hour ago she thought this was her worst day of the week when she realized she forgot her wallet. How that turned around to this, she had no idea but boy was she grateful for it. Without realizing it, she started to gently caress Beca’s hair. It was something she personally loved being done to her, so she hoped Beca would too. A soft hum of approval followed by a sigh in relief was all and more than she could have hoped for.

“Feels nice…” Beca whispered, her eyes closed while just enjoying the moment for once. 

“Glad you like it, I love it when someone plays with my hair.” Chloe said and let out a giggle when she heard Beca yawn.

“Oh, shit, sorry about that.” She apologised sincerely. “You’re being so sweet and cute and I’m just falling asleep.”

Chloe bit her lower lip, smiling. _Did she just call me cute?_ A faint blush on her cheeks. “That’s okay, take a nap, the medication should be working by the time you wake up.”

“Mhn… I love strawberries…” Beca mumbled, clearly dozing off to sleep, the smell of Chloe’s shampoo clear as day while she took a slow, deep breath.

Chloe just listened while Beca’s breathing slowly evened out, a clear sign for the brunette that she did indeed fall asleep. She shifted her position slightly, only enough for her to look down and watch the woman she loved sleep peacefully. The walls around Beca, even though still present, Chloe managed to finally get to the other side and see the real Beca.

Her face showed no signs of pain or discomfort anymore now that she slept and cuddled up against Chloe. The older Bella couldn’t help herself and carefully cupped Beca’s cheek and to her surprise, the DJ smiled ever so slightly at the touch. Letting out the softest ‘mhn’.

Jesus, how can someone be this cute… Chloe swallowed hard when her eyes moved to Beca’s lips. It would be the easiest thing to close the small gap between them and kiss her. _No… No! I’m not Jesse, no matter how much I..- No._ Her hand remained on Beca's face but she placed her head back in its former position. Her chin resting on the top of the brunette’s head while she felt that sleep would claim her soon too.

Chloe stared at the wall, her thumb gently caressing the skin of Beca’s cheek. _I wish I could tell you how I truly felt about you, Beca…_ She let her thoughts drift to the moment she had almost kissed the brunette during aca-initiation night.

Chloe was tipsy already when she had grabbed both of Beca’s wrists and pulled her in. She cringed at the memory of her telling Beca how she knew they’d be best friends really soon. _I had to say something…!_ She facepalmed herself internally. That memory now is full of regret and missed opportunities. 

Beca Mitchel, the woman that single handedly turned her world upside down. The woman whose smile made Chloe’s heart skip a beat. The woman who, with a single look, could make her weak in the knees. The woman who could undo her with a touch as simple as holding onto her wrist.

While she shifted her position slightly to be able to look at Beca’s face, she felt her heart break. She let her eyes flutter shut, her friends face the last thing on her mind as sleep finally claimed her too.

_The woman I’m so desperately in love with, it hurts._


	2. Hooking Up (2020): Pitch Perfect au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the movie Hooking Up with Brittany Snow. I saw a post earlier this week where someone was wondering if someone wrote a fic about the movie just yet.  
> Well, I watched the movie itself, Britt made me lol out loud on more than one occasion xD but this specific scene was the one thing that MADE me want to write it out.  
> BOY do I regret it! This piece kicked me in the balls (which I don't even have) and holy shit, it was a rollercoaster of emotions!  
> There's fluff, there's smutt, there's some angst? I'm not sure, but whatevs.  
> Please don't forget to comment to tell me what you think, I love kudos but seeing actual comment/reviews makes me giddy and so EAGER to write more ^^

Chloe felt giggy as she walked around the bedroom of Beca’s first love, the two of them had broken into the massive house to recreate Beca’s first time.

Chloe hardly remembered her first time, she was 16 and still going to high school. She remembered it was over before it really began, probably because the guy she was with came a minute after they started.

Perhaps he was nervous, perhaps it was his first time, Chloe didn’t remember, she didn’t care to be fair. Her first time with a woman was different, she was 18 then and the woman in question knew exactly what she was doing, getting both of them off at the same time. Of course after that, Chloe never saw the woman again. There had been many others she’s been with since then, no relationships, no affection, no touchy feely kind of situations. Just sex.

She liked it that way, she got what she wanted and left, usually leaving the guy hanging with his ever present boner.

Beca’s first time however was the opposite from Chloe’s. Beca’s ex was gentle and a few years older than the brunette. A bit more experienced or that’s how Beca called it at least. Beca’s ex was also a woman.

Chloe walked deeper into the modern furnitured room and flopped down on the bed, letting out a hum of approval at the feel of soft sheets. 

“Damn… she sure enjoys her luxury.” She chuckled and turned around on the bed, now laying on her back. She pushed herself into a sitting position and settled on the edge, pulling Beca closer and started to undo her belt buckle.

Beca just took both of Chloe’s hands and the redhead looked up in confusion. “No, if we’re recreating my first experience, we’ll do it my way.” Beca whispered, looking down at Chloe who pulled her hands back gently in surrender.

“Alright…” She agreed and settled back down on the bed, her shoes removed and discarded somewhere on the floor. She watched Beca remove her own shoes and crawled onto the mattress with her.

“Well, since we can’t recreate it completely, I’ll be acting as my ex and you’ll be me in this scenario.” She said, clearing her throat. The seriousness of the brunette’s features caused Chloe’s heartbeat to quicken. 

_What the hell… calm the fuck down, its just sex…_ Chloe told herself but swallowed hard when Beca settled flush with her body. When Beca tried to cup her cheek, Chloe let out a nervous snort which was louder than she had intended.

“Chloe…” Beca said seriously, but there was a gentle smile present on her face.

“I’m sorry..!” She whispered. “You’re so serious about this.” She whispered, playfully biting her lower lip.

“Well we were serious then, so I’m serious now.” There was a warmth in Beca’s voice that Chloe never noticed before and the redhead nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be serious too then..” She promised and Beca just rolled her eyes playfully. 

Slowly, Beca started to unbutton Chloe’s shirt, revealing soft skin and a black bra underneath. Chloe stated softly how much she sucked at it and started to unbutton Beca’s shirt in return, the brunette smiled but didn’t stop her.

Beca sat up a bit straighter once her shirt was all the way open, removing it and tossed it away where it landed somewhere on the floor. She removed her own bra and disregarded it in the same manner as her shirt. Beca raised an amused eyebrow when she saw Chloe swallow. _I guess she likes the view._

Beca crawled back on the bed, once again she settled right next to her partner in crime. Her naked chest flush against Chloe’s.

Chloe watched Beca closely, tracking her every move and felt her nerves getting the better of her. She’s had sex before, lots of times and with many different people, but this? This was completely new to her. Being gentle, taking it slow, enjoying the feel of someone else’s body against your own. What surprised her the most was that she didn’t want to rush things either. She wanted Beca to take her time.

Beca’s hand tenderly caressing her, fingertips sliding from Chloe’s face, down her neck between the valley of her breasts and settled on her stomach. Dark blue eyes looked down and bore into icy blue ones. Then, Beca leaned down, closing the gap between the two. Chloe’s eyes widened and when Beca was not even half an inch away from her, she flinched and turned her head slightly in reflex. Her chest rising and falling faster ever so slightly while panic took a hold onto her heart.

Beca pulled back slightly, a worried expression on her features. “Is this okay..?” She asked, the words only meant for Chloe and the redhead stiffened beneath Beca’s body.

She had done many things known to mankind, done anything there is to do under the sun but not kissing.

Kissing someone required a new level of intimacy, one Chloe never experienced before. People who kiss are in love, or at least that’s what the movies and stories make you believe. Chloe didn’t believe in love, didn’t believe she deserved such kind and gentle gestures with a past like hers. The things she’s done, the people she hurt, Chloe accepted it and yet somehow… Beca looked down at her, such worry in her dark blue eyes. The tenderness present in those blue orbs made Chloe feel something she never did before, she felt her heart ache. Ache to be touched, to be loved, to be cared for and to be wanted for more than just a quick fuck.

A warm hand gently cupped Chloe’s cheek, breaking Chloe’s train of thoughts and she tried to swallow the thick lump of nerves that started to grow in her throat. Only now did she realize that she was holding her breath, unsure of what to do next while her heart was hammering behind her breasts. One arm was trapped under Beca’s body but she used it to hold the brunette close, her fingertips pressed firmly against the muscles of Beca’s back. Her other hand rested on Beca’s shoulder and while she took a shuddering breath, she finally nodded at the brunette’s question.

Chloe watched how Beca leaned down, slower this time, as if giving Chloe the time she needed to adjust to the situation, or perhaps to give her time to push her away if she really wanted to. But Chloe didn’t push Beca away, nor did she recoil or flinch when soft lips were pressed against her own.

This feeling, this new feeling of belonging and finally coming home was the very thing that Chloe had always yearned for.

The hand that rested on Beca’s shoulder moved to the back of her head instead, burying itself in the mass of brown hair. 

The kiss was slow and chaste, Chloe released a soft moan when she felt Beca’s tongue slide over her lower lip, wanting entrance. Chloe answered by parting her lips slightly to let Beca's tongue slip in, releasing a soft moan when they connected.

That feeling of Beca’s tongue against her own was intoxicating. Addictive to say the least and Chloe surprised herself when she wanted more, more of this feeling. Not only did she lean into the kiss, she wrapped both arms around Beca’s neck, pulling the shorter woman even closer.

Beca’s hands moved behind Chloe’s back, helping the redhead remove any clothing that was quickly tossed over the edge of the bed. Their kiss never seemed to end and not before long, Chloe was completely naked with an equally naked Beca on top. The brunette settled between Chloe’s parted legs and Chloe was too overwhelmed by all the new sensations she currently felt all at the same time.

Beca’s mouth on hers, soft hands on her body, the soft sounds of two people enjoying this intimate moment together filling the room. Chloe’s core was pulsating and god did she want Beca to touch her, she needed the brunette to touch her, she desperately wanted to feel loved even if it was just this one night.

Beca eventually broke the kiss much to Chloe’s disappointment, if it were up to her she’d pull the brunette right back. But this wasn’t part of her history, this was Beca’s. “You seem to really enjoy that.” Beca said and it caught Chloe off guard. “It’s like you’ve never been kissed before.” She said but there were no bad intentions behind it and no malice in her voice to make fun of the redhead.

She wanted to come up with some edgy response, something typically Chloe but for some reason, she couldn’t find the words. Beca noticed the change and slowly but surely, realization sunk in with the brunette.

“Oh my god… really…?” She looked shocked but the sound of her voice still showed no bad intentions.

Chloe broke eye contact by looking at the wall next to the door. The lump in her throat back with full force, she never felt this vulnerable before. “I uh… I just… it-” There was nothing, nothing but her frantically beating heart which felt like it could explode at any second.

Suddenly, Chloe felt a gentle hand against her cheek which gently turned her face back towards Beca’s. She had expected to be made fun of, she had expected the brunette to laugh at the top of her lungs and tell Chloe how ridiculous it all was. To perhaps even slut shame her for giving more blowjobs than kiss people in her life but nothing like that happened.

When their eyes met, there was nothing but warmth in them and Chloe felt tears sting in her own. Her breath was caught in her throat and she couldn’t tear her gaze away, she just _couldn’t_.

“Well, I’m glad to say I’m your first.” Beca whispered, a tender smile on her lips and nothing but adoration in her eyes. “And don’t worry… there’s more where this is coming from.” She promised, brushing her lips once again against Chloe’s. Chloe took a shuddering breath in response but before their lips locked completely, Beca changed course. Latching onto the soft, delicate skin of Chloe’s neck and slowly working her way down.

The redhead watched while Beca left a trail of kisses, licks and nips down her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire while Beca worked her way down, it was maddening but in the best of ways. In a way that Chloe never wanted to end.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes closed, her head pushed back into the mountain of pillows behind her and her back slightly arched when Beca finally reached her center. Chloe tried her best, she really did but when Beca’s tongue touched her for the first time tonight, in the form of a torturous slow lick with the flat of her tongue, she let out a deep moan that turned into a whimper. 

The pressure on her throbbing core disappeared and Chloe let out a needy whine, her hips jerked but she was met with a ‘shhhhhht’ from Beca.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Chloe moaned halfheartedly. _Oh god, I want you…_ “Please… Bec…” She arched her back violently when Beca licked her again unexpectedly, another moan tore from her throat. But before Beca could pull away, Chloe’s hand moved down and buried itself in brown hair. Her eyes closed to savor this moment of absolute bliss.

“Don’t stop…” She moaned desperately, her body trembling and she felt her orgasm approaching way faster than she wanted it to. She didn’t want this to end, not yet but Beca using her tongue the way she was, there was no stopping it. 

It took a few more delightfully delicate strokes of that warm, wet and extremely soft tongue to push Chloe over the edge. She had felt it build up but when it finally hit her, it was unexpectedly overwhelming. Her chest rising and falling fast, desperately taking in shuddering breaths, her hand still buried in the mass of Beca’s hair. Keeping the brunette in place while Chloe rolled her hips against Beca’s mouth.

Slowly but surely, Chloe’s grip slacked and eventually let go. Giving Beca the chance to crawl up the redheads body, leaving a trail of kisses behind while doing so. Chloe’s hands lazily moved over Beca’s body, wanting to feel the other woman close while her head was still coming down from the most intense orgasm she had experienced so far.

“That… that was…” Chloe started, looking up at and into dark blue eyes, a smile spread on her own lips. She bit her lower lip when she noticed how Beca’s lips were glistening with more than just saliva. 

“It sure was.” Beca whispered and kissed Chloe again, giving the redhead a taste of her own medicine. Their kiss was passionate, warm and a new level of intimacy that Chloe couldn’t get enough of. She wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, keeping her close and only reluctantly leaned back when their kiss was broken. “I’m not done with you yet though.” At this, Chloe’s eyes widened.

“W-what..?” She cursed herself for sounding so shocked. _Oh for crying out loud… get a grip._ She cleared her throat before she continued. “I-I thought.. I mean.” _This isn’t your history you idiot. It’s Beca’s, she didn’t deal with the same kind of situations like you. She didn’t just fuck to make herself feel better, only to feel like some hollowed out taco right after the deed._

Chloe swallowed hard at the voice in her head but she knew it was true. She didn’t stick around with any of her former fuck buddies to have more than one orgasm. Before she could protest, her lips were sealed in another searing kiss, one that left her breathless and longing for more.

One arm around Beca’s neck and the other around her torso, keeping the brunette as close as possible during this passionate kiss. The feeling of hands caressing and discovering her body only adding to her inner fire that settled between her legs. She felt herself rise again and let out a needy whimper when Beca’s lower body pressed firmly against Chloe’s pulsating core.

“You really gotta learn to be quiet…” Beca broke the kiss, her head now resting on Chloe’s shoulder, close to her ear. The redhead couldn’t answer, she decided to keep her mouth shut in fear of waking the parents that were still home.

Beca’s hand had snuck between their bodies and a finger circled a firm but steady pattern around Chloe’s already sensitive clit. _Oh my god, I’m gonna wake the whole fucking neighbourhood._ She let out a whimper when a finger moved smoothly between her soaked folds, before slipping inside of her. A second one followed suit and Beca used the palm of her hand to add friction to the small bundle of nerves between Chloe’s legs. 

Chloe rolled her hips to meet with Beca’s thrusting fingers inside of her. “Shit… I-I..” Right when Chloe was about to come did Beca stop all together. She was about to scream in pure frustration. “What are you..?” She panted, her chest rising and falling quickly. “I was… so close..” She whispered but the brunette didn’t budge.

“Yeah, I know… I felt it.” She pecked Chloe’s cheek. “But I didn’t come back then either, and neither will you.” She let out a soft chuckle and slowly rolled off of Chloe’s body. Chloe quickly pulled the blankets towards her to cover up, confusion clear on her face. She watched as Beca hopped butt naked off of the bed and moved quietly through the room, checking drawers as she did.

“What - _are_ \- you doing..?” She asked and felt her heart finally calm down ever so slightly.

“Well.. we did, you know, _finish_.” She started and opened what was like the fifth drawer and apparently finally found what she had been looking for. “Got it..!” She cheered and turned back around to show Chloe a harness with a strap attached to it.

Chloe’s brows raised to new heights. “Oh.. wow.. She uh… really?” It wasn’t like she never used toys before, but that was while watching porn during the nights she felt an itch and there was no one nearby to scratch it for her.

Beca bit her lower lip as she slipped the harness on and walked back to the bed. “She’s.. Quite the adventurous type.” Beca said, a dreamy gaze settled over her eyes for a moment before she snapped back to reality and focussed back on Chloe. “She used this so we could.. finish _together_. I’d like to do that too, with you.” She explained, watching Chloe’s every move. Waiting for the moment she would say no, which didn’t come.

“Well, we already did the rest..” Chloe said, a brief smile on her lips. “How about we finish with a bang..?” She said and winked at the brunette, Chloe could swear she saw a hint of a blush on Beca’s cheeks. It would probably match her own, all things considering.

Chloe laid back down and Beca crawled back under the covers with her, settling comfortably between Chloe’s parted legs. “I uh, never actually used this before.” She admitted and Chloe bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling at how shy Beca was over this.

“That’s fine, I’ll guide you..” She promised and this time she kissed Beca first, a hand at the back of the brunette’s neck to pull her completely on top. “Slow and steady is the key..” She continued and she felt Beca shift position slightly.

“Yeah.. I figured _that_ , at least.” She whispered, wishing to god she didn’t sound so pathetically inexperienced.

Chloe let out the softest, most adorable giggle before she went back to her silent as possible mode. “Make sure to coax the tip first before you-” She let out a soft moan when Beca did indeed do what she was about to suggest. “Oh god… yes…” Chloe was still sensitive from everything they had done before, feeling the tip of the strap move delicately between her soaking wet folds reignited that fire completely.

Beca swallowed hard, watching the woman underneath her squirm while trying to get the strap aligned with Chloe’s entrance. She used one hand to guide it where it needed to go while the other one was pressed against the mattress to keep herself somewhat upright.

“Ok.. n-now push…” Chloe moaned beneath her and Beca let go of the toy between her legs to place her second hand on the mattress, keeping her hips still for a moment.

“O-okay..” She whispered, mostly to herself, she was on her hands and knees and after giving herself a few seconds, she pushed her hips forward slowly. By the indication of Chloe’s nails digging into the muscles of her back, she was doing something right. Only after she slipped all the way in did she give herself some time to adjust her position.

Chloe pecked Beca’s lips when the brunette lowered her body onto hers, loving the feel of Beca’s breasts pressed firmly against her own. She loved the fact that Beca took some time to adjust to this new feeling and that she allowed Chloe to do the same. Well, to be honest, the redhead felt this before. Being filled up like this wasn’t new, the manner how it happened surely was. Everything that had occurred beforehand was new as well, making this a totally new experience for Chloe.

Tonight she wasn’t just someone’s fuckbuddy. Tonight, for the first time in her entire adult life, she felt cherished for who she was as a person.

She held onto Beca like the petite brunette was her lifeline. The woman on top of her moved carefully, her hips now starting to roll and Chloe joined in by doing the same. Meeting Beca half way with her thrusts and both women moaned softly, Chloe reacted by capturing Beca’s lips with her own. Her fingertips once again dug into the muscles of the brunette’s back. Encouraging her to go on and Beca did just that, picking up the pace. With that, she also increased the volume of their moans.

“Shit.. I’m.. not gonna be able to keep.. quiet.” Beca whispered between thrusts and Chloe knew the feeling well. She’d already been sensitive from before and she knew she wouldn’t last long if Beca kept up this pace.

“K-kiss me..” Chloe whispered, her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed. Savoring the moment and to keep her body from just giving in and surrendering to her embarrassingly fast incoming climax. “Please.. Just k-” Chloe didn’t get to finish her sentence when Beca did what she asked for. Locking their lips together in a passionate kiss, the brunette slipping her tongue passed Chloe’s lips right into her mouth.

Their muffled moans filled the room until Beca broke their kiss to take a ragged, deep breath. Beca resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder while the redhead pressed her head backwards against the pillows. God she was so close. 

“Come for me, _baby_.” Beca all but growled into Chloe’s ear and that was Chloe’s undoing. She came, hard and so did Beca. Chloe’s nails leaving thin, red marks all over Beca’s back. The brunette slowed down her thrusts, helping both of them to ride out their joined release until her hips stilled completely.

Beca rested her sticky forehead against Chloe’s, both still out of breath and trying to get their breathing back under control.

“Jesus..” Beca groaned and gave herself some time before she rolled off of Chloe who let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. Beca just smiled at the adorable reaction, removing the harness from her hips and dumping it on the floor with a soft thud. She turned back to Chloe who was still trying to catch her breath and pecked her lips softly. “Lay on your side..” She whispered and Chloe didn’t question it, rolling onto her side with some trouble.

“So.. was it as you remembered it to be?” Chloe asked, feeling Beca settle behind her, arms being wrapped around her frame and being slightly pulled backwards.

Beca rested her head on the pillows, nuzzling her face against the back of Chloe’s neck. “Mhno..” She murmured, letting out a content sigh. Chloe was about to question as to why but Beca beat her to it. “This with you, this was better..” She whispered and placed a soft kiss on Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe smiled, her arms resting on Beca’s, she never felt this whole after sex before. So complete, at ease, comfortable enough to turn around in Beca’s embrace and kiss the brunette almost lovingly on the lips. One hand cupping Beca’s face, both enjoying this tender, post orgasm moment with one another. “You alright..?” She asked, right before planting another affectionate kiss on Beca’s lips, a deeper one this time. The brunette took in a deep breath of air through her nose, enjoying the feel of kissing the redhead so tenderly.

They broke the kiss and dark blue eyes drifted from icy blue ones to a photo frame on the nightstand, it held a picture of herself and her ex. She looked at it for a moment, the expression on her face fell slightly, something Chloe noticed and caused her to worry instantly. “Bec..?” She let her thumb gently brush over the soft skin of the brunette’s cheek.

The gentle gesture caused Beca to turn her gaze back to Chloe’s worried one. She smiled at her partner in crime and kissed her lips once more before she finally answered. “Yeah..” Her voice was a bit more raspy than before. “Yeah I’m okay.” She brushed the tip of her nose gently against Chloe’s whose worried expression turned into a happy one.

The two of them stayed like this for a little while longer, Chloe enjoying the closeness and genuine feeling of being wanted. Feeling the warmth of Beca’s body against her own brought up all these new feelings she never experienced before. To say it was addictive was an understatement, she wanted it to last longer. Wanted to fall asleep next to the brunette and wake up in Beca’s loving embrace. Seeing those dark blue eyes first thing in the morning, feeling soft hands caressing her and strong arms wrapping securely around her frame. Chloe loved this feeling, being safe and secure.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, eventually. As much as Chloe enjoyed it, wishing something was real never actually made it so. She reluctantly let go of Beca when the brunette released her from the secure embrace.

“Let’s go.” Beca whispered and Chloe nodded slowly, realizing they couldn’t actually stay in the bed of Beca’s ex. As much as they both really wanted to.

They slipped out of bed, gathering their clothes from the floor and putting them back on. Making sure they didn’t forget anything by making the bed exactly like it was before and Beca cleaning the strap before putting it back where she found it.

“I can’t believe we actually did that..” Beca said, zipping up her jacket after they got back out in the cold. Her cheeks still flushed from earlier activities and a genuine smile on her lips.

Chloe returned the smile with one of her own, reaching out for Beca’s, their fingers lacing perfectly between one another. “Well, it did and it was awesome.” She said with a hint of laughter in her voice while the two walked back to the car.

“That it was yeah.” Beca said, her breath visible in the cold.

The two drove back to the house where they both headed upstairs. Chloe was supposed to sleep in one of the guestrooms but Beca held Chloe’s wrist and pulled the redhead along.

After they changed into their sleeping clothes, they settled on the mattress and under the covers.

Chloe laid on her side, gently plucking at the covers, her mind a mess. God, how she wanted Beca to wrap those arms around her again. Missing the feeling of being wanted, missing the affection Beca showed her earlier, missing the feeling of Beca’s lips on her own.

The sex, as amazing as it had been, wasn’t the thing she missed the most. It confused the redhead, sex had been the biggest factor in her life up until today. With every other encounter, she felt hollow and empty. The feeling of euphoria ended after she reached her orgasm, the whole in her heart only filled for those fleeting short minutes, only to leave a bigger hole after the deed was done.

It wasn’t the case tonight, she genuinely enjoyed Beca’s company. Enjoyed their.. Well, Chloe wasn’t sure _what_ they did. To just call it sex seemed like some sort of insult. Was this what making love feel like? She let out a frustrated sigh and felt the mattress shift under the weight of Beca changing positions. Chloe flinched when she felt a warm hand on her hip, the gesture pulling Chloe from her whirlwind of thoughts and feelings.

“Sorry..” Beca mumbled, remembering that Chloe didn’t like it when people touched her. Remembering vividly how the redhead had reacted back in the house with the paralized wife. Beca had tried to comfort her, only to be met with Chloe backing away from her touch.

This time however, it was different. When Beca slowly pulled her hand back, she felt Chloe’s hand grabbing onto hers and pulling it back.

“Sorry.. I was..” Chloe swallowed hard, she felt the sting of tears back in her eyes while her vision blurred. “Was just in thought.” She admitted, hating how her voice cracked while she spoke.

Beca slowly moved both arms around Chloe, giving her the time to say no or push her arms away if she wanted to. When that didn happen, Beca pulled the redhead flush against her body. Planting a soft peck on her pale neck. “Is this okay?” 

Chloe felt her heart flutter at the innocent question and she nodded, not trusting her voice right now. This feeling of coming home into someone else’s arms. Someone you hardly know but feel a connection with, someone who broke down the walls built around your heart.

She turned around in Beca’s embrace, her head resting on the pillow when she looked into those familiar dark blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to bore into her very soul but able to calm her down in ways Chloe never had expected. Never thought she deserved.

She cupped Beca’s cheek who smiled lazily at the gentle gesture, turning her head slightly to kiss the palm of Chloe’s hand. It made Chloe’s heart smelt and ache all over again.

_God, stop being so pathetic. She just relived her first time, you weren’t the one on her mind. Don’t fucking fool yourself you dumb bitch. You’re not worth anything. You’re just some hollowed out whore who destroyed the lives of a perfectly happy family before YOU came along!_

Her lower lip trembled when the voice in her head finally subsided and remained quiet. It was right, of course, she didn’t deserve any of this but she longed for it anyway. The longing to be loved and cared for, something she knew she’d never have.

“Why are you crying..?” Beca whispered, a hand cupped Chloe’s cheek and she used her thumb to brush away the salty liquid.

Chloe wanted to speak, she really did but she just, couldn’t. Instead she buried her face in the crook of Beca’s neck, enjoying the brunette’s scent and allowing it to calm her down. 

Beca didn’t want to press any further, instead she just tightened her hold onto Chloe’s body, making sure the redhead knew she wasn’t alone. Offering some sort of comfort to the clearly upset woman. “It’s okay, I’m here if you want to talk.” She whispered and felt Chloe tremble in her arms and Beca moved the flat of her hand move smoothly over Chloe’s back in a soothing manner. This is not the Chloe she met over 2 weeks ago but this was the woman Beca started to develop feelings for.

Beca just held Chloe, listening how her breathing eventually evened out and her trembling stopped. Arms slack around Beca’s waist. Beca pulled back enough to look at the other woman and smiled at how peaceful she looked. This was new to them both since they hadn’t actually slept next to one another ever since the start of their trip.

She moved a few strands of hair behind Chloe’s ear before pressing her lips tenderly against her forehead. Laying her head back down on the pillows, letting her thoughts drift back to the memories of what happened today.

She had loved everything about it really, from start to finish. Even though she had been hesitant at the start when Chloe suggested it, once she got into it, she gave it her all.

Sure, it hadn’t been with her ex but what they did, with the two of them, well it topped everything she’s done up to that point. And let’s be fair, it wasn’t much to begin with. Chloe being her secret crush to share it all with, it just made it all the more special for Beca. She felt her cheeks heat up while replaying some of their most intimate moments. The way Chloe looked during their encounter in her ex’s bed. Beca can’t remember a moment before today where Chloe had looked so unsure of herself. So Beca made it her mission to make Chloe as comfortable as possible during their sexual encounter.

Beca’s thoughts drifted back to the moment that she tried to kiss Chloe for the first time. How the redhead had flinched and how _terrified_ she looked. It tugged at Beca’s heartstring thinking back at it. In the end, it worked out and she felt her heart swell with nothing but genuine affection, love and pride that she managed to calm Chloe down.

While watching the woman sleep, Beca played with a thought that maybe, maybe they shouldn’t go to that party tomorrow. Maybe, just _maybe_ , Beca should pull her shit together and tell Chloe how she felt. She brushed the tip of her nose against Chloe’s affectionately for a few short seconds, watching as the redhead nuzzled closer, her face back in the crook of Beca’s neck. The brunette let out a content sigh. _Tomorrow…_ Yes, tomorrow. The start of a new day, and perhaps even the start of a new chapter in both their lives.

One that they could write, _together._


	3. Till Death do us Part: Pitch Perfect AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Beale was in an accident and Beca eventually has to say goodbye when a diagnose comes to little, to late.  
> CHARACTER DEATH: Tread carefully
> 
> Reward and promise down at the notes below if you make it through this.

Soft beeps and the sounds of a machine pumping filled the room as Chloe slowly woke up. Not realizing at first where she was but comforted by the familiar face that she saw when her eyes were fully open. A faint smile spread across her lips but it fell when she noticed the expression on Beca’s face.

Beca’s eyes were red and puffy but the brunette forced a warm smile. “Hey Chlo…” She sniffled and only then did Chloe realize the seriousness of the situation.

“Bec…” She whispered, head leaning backwards against the pillows. Her body was sore, hurting and she hardly had the energy to even move. She looked at the machines surrounding her and she felt tears well in her eyes. “Bec I…” Chloe tried, she did her best but the ability to speak slowly seemed to slip through her fingers while the tight feeling on her throat seemed to worsen. She felt like she was being choked by some invisible hand.

Beca shook her head and bit her lower lip, tears breaking free from her eyes as she crawled on the bed with her friend. Her dying friend.

“I love you…” Beca whispered, her voice unstable while her body shook from fear and the horrible realization that Chloe would die. Beca cupped Chloe’s cheek with one hand, her thumb brushed over the soft but pale skin. “I’ve always had, Chlo.”

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. “No… please…” She cried, now unable to stop the flood of tears that freely streamed down her own face. “I love you… I love you too… so much. I should… I should have told you sooner. Oh god, I should’ve told you years ago.” Chloe wrapped her arms weakly around Beca’s frame, the brunette wrapped her own arms around Chloe’s torso in return. Holding onto the redhead for dear life, like it would stop the inevitable from happening somehow.

“I shouldn’t have gotten onto that bus… should I..?” Chloe whispered and Beca just tightened her hold onto her friend. Chloe’s grip seemed to weaken and the young woman realized what was coming. Her heart franticially beating, keeping her alive, for now. She wouldn’t be here for much longer and the fact that she laid in this room, surrounded by machines and Beca by her side made it clear as day that nothing could be done.

Beca felt her heart shatter when Chloe broke down and she too joined the dying woman. She pulled back slightly to let her forehead rest against Chloe’s. The redhead’s hands now cupped Beca’s face while two sets of tears fell on the covers.

Beca scooted closer to the other woman, holding her close while they both cried bitter tears at the inescapable outcome and at the loss it would mean. Chloe’s life would come to an end, far sooner than either had ever thought would happen. Both thought they had an entire future ahead of them, filled with more adventures, sleep overs, seemingly endless conversations over the phone about anything and everything. A first kiss.

All taken away by a careless driver in the blink of an eye. It wasn’t that the doctors hadn’t tried, because they did but the diagnosis had been discovered too late and Chloe’s body was already shutting down. 

Now all that was left was an end to a life that would come far too soon. 

Chloe’s sobs slowly died down while her hands remained on Beca’s cheeks. Both women now lay on their sides, facing one another with Beca’s arms still firmly around Chloe’s body.

The older Bella swallowed hard, using one hand to brush some hairs from Beca’s forehead, giving her the faintest of smiles. Perhaps in her own way trying to bring Beca any measure of comfort. She didn’t know how much time she had left, days, hours, minutes, seconds? She didn’t dare ask Beca either because that would make it real and official.

Somehow, while she felt her heart starting to settle back in a normal rhythm, Chloe felt at peace. If this would be indeed her final moments in life, she wanted to make sure she’d squeeze everything she had out of it. She was with the woman she loved and who loved her back. Her favorite person in the whole entire world, if this is the end, then she would accept it. How many people can say they died in the arms of the person they loved..? Chloe guessed not many.

“Kiss me…” She whispered, her voice hardly audible but Beca’s eyes widened.

“Are… are you…” Beca hesitated, not sure if she heard it right or not but Chloe nodded, her chest rising and falling slower.

So Beca obliged, closing the small gap between them by pressing her lips tenderly against Chloe’s. The kiss was everything either of them had ever hoped for, their hearts beating as one in these final moments of Chloe’s life. The redhead was where she wanted to be, she felt at home, at peace and she felt loved.

Neither of them knew how long they lay there, kissing, holding one another, whispering words of love and adoration to each other but in the end, Chloe rested her head back down on the pillows beneath her.

“I’m so tired…” She whispered, her voice weak. “I think… I think it’s time…” A tear rolled down her cheek when Beca shook her head.

“No… no just a little longer.” She whispered back, not ready to let go although she would never be ready.

Chloe closed her eyes, nuzzling weakly against Beca’s warm neck. “We’ll… always want… a little bit longer…” Even while on the machines, Chloe’s body was growing weaker by the minute. Every breath she took was exhausting. “It’s… okay, Bec…”

Beca shook her head. “No… no it's not..! It’s not… how can you be okay..? Why aren’t you angry? Why-” Beca stopped when her eyes locked with Chloe’s tired ones. There was no resentment, no anger, no fear. Only love and adoration while she looked at the woman who had held her heart for so many years.

“Because I don’t want to feel that… when I go.” She explained softly, her voice cracking due to the amount of energy it cost her to speak.

Beca whimpered, holding onto Chloe one final time, before she let go and slightly turned towards the machines that stood by Chloe’s bedside. Prolonging her life.

The doctors had explained to her how they worked and told her what needed to be done to shut them off once the time came to do so. 

That moment had come and with a heavy heart, Beca pressed the buttons on each of the four machines that Chloe was attached to. The humming slowly dying down and Beca turned back towards Chloe when the last machine stopped.

“I love you. I’ll always love you.” Beca whispered and Chloe smiled.

“I love you too, Beca.” She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion slowly took over. “I love you…” She felt it, the undenying end as her heartbeat slowed down. “Always…” Her chest rose and fell, the grip on Beca’s clothes slacked and her hands fell on the mattress. The soft beeping that meant that Chloe’s heart was still beating now gone.

And Beca felt like her own heart had stopped too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, I can promise you there will be a happy ending.  
> How..? Stay tuned... I ALWAYS keep my promises!


	4. Rejection: Pitch Perfect AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe doing some of her usual over analyzing of a certain situation

Chloe laid there for a moment, looking at the back of Beca's head while the younger Bella settled in her new position. Her back towards Chloe.

Chloe swallowed hard, feeling the familiar lump growing in her throat. Each time she tried to hint about her feelings towards Beca, the brunette just deflected it in some way or the other and it hurt. _Everytime_.

 _Maybe I should just give up..?_ Chloe wondered, watching the mass of Beca’s hair move ever so slightly. How she wanted to reach out and just play with those brown strands of hair. _Maybe I’ve not been clear enough..?_ Chloe sighed deeply, her eyes on her hand that laid not even an inch away from Beca’s head.

_You’re so weird._

Chloe kept replaying the words in her head, wondering if she really was weird for liking Beca the way she did. Maybe this was Beca’s way of telling her she didn’t feel the same. Maybe Chloe overstepped a line, a line where Beca no longer felt comfortable around her anymore. Maybe Beca was pushing Chloe away from her, not wanting to be friends anymore after worlds were over. Breaking contact completely while each walked their own paths in life, without the other.

The very notion of it all made Chloe feel sick to her stomach. Life without Beca in it? She felt her heart hammer against her ribs and suddenly, the tent felt way too small with all the girls inside. Panic was rising within the redhead and she pushed herself upright quickly. 

_Air… I need air… I can’t breathe._ Chloe scrambled to the entrance of the tent, quickly crawling outside in the cold, brisk air where she took a deep breath. An attempt to calm her racing heart, the attempt futile. She got up on her feet, unable to keep her ragged, panicked breathing under control as she walked away from the tent. 

She leaned heavily against a tree, falling on her knees and with one hand on her chest. She was starting to feel dizzy and tried to muffle her panicked sobs by putting a hand over her mouth. She didn’t even realize she’d started to cry until she felt the tears slide down her cheeks and onto the hand that covered her mouth.

“I c-can’t… I just can’t.” She sobbed silently, her heart torn apart by the mere thought of Beca pushing her away. “I’m s-sorry, Bec..” She whispered into the cold air, a shiver rolling through her when she realized that the evening air was a lot colder than she had thought. She should go back into the tent but she just couldn’t. Knowing that Beca might hate her, might push her away due to the feelings Chloe never asked for. They just.. _Happened_.

Chloe was just sitting there, body slumped to the side, leaning against the tree while she slowly calmed her frantically beating heart. Tears still sliding down her pale cheeks,Chloe’s attempt to try and swallow the growing lump in her throat failing. It felt like there was an invisible hand on her throat, squeezing and cutting off the oxygen in her lungs.

She’d do anything for Beca, the brunette meant the world to her and the hope of Beca caring about her slipping by the second. Chloe wasn’t easily scared, she could watch a horror movie during the night (with company of course..) and not flinch with every jump scare thrown their way. Sleeping soundly after (her favorite person by her side of course..) throughout the night.

Beca was her favorite person, the person she confided in, the person she told literally everything except for the one thing she wanted to tell her so desperately.

She wiped her eyes with the palms of her hand, trying to find the courage to head back into the tent. An occasional sniffle being the only sound around the redhead, along with the gentle snores coming from the tent and carefully placed footsteps that came walking into her direction.

“Hey, whatcha doing weirdo..?”

_Weirdo._

The very word and question made Chloe freeze up from pure terror, knowing exactly who was standing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two anyone?


	5. Rejection part 2: Revelation: Pitch Perfect AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I was almost finished with this part when I posted the first one :P  
> Follow up on the first Rejection chapter.

The footsteps came closer and panic started to build back up in Chloe’s chest. She frantically looked around, trying to wipe away the tears that just kept coming.

_ Stop..! Just stop! She can’t see me like this!  _

“Chlo..?” The warm hand on her shoulder made her flinch. “Sweetie, why are you crying?” 

_ Sweetie. _

The sincerity in Beca’s voice felt like a punch in her gut. The kind and new endearing nickname made Chloe’s breath hitch in her throat. She wanted to speak, she  _ tried _ to but the words were stuck and refused to come out.

Through her blurred vision Chloe saw Beca kneel down in front of her, warm hands cupped her face. All Chloe could do was take a ragged, panicked breath. She covered one of Beca’s hands with one of her own, checking if the brunette was really there or if this was some kind of cruel hallucination. 

“B-Beca..?” She whispered in between sobs. “W-why..” She eyed the brunette up and down, still not believing what her own eyes were showing her. “Why are you… outside..?” She asked, tears still sliding down her cold cheeks.

Beca’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Me? Sweetie, I can ask you the same thing. It’s freaking cold outside, what are  _ you _ doing here?” She asked, her thumbs gently brushing away the seemingly endless stream of tears. Beca’s voice was full of genuine concern and worry, dark blue eyes looking into icy ones. “Why are you so upset?”

Chloe could only look at her friend, her secret crush and the tight feeling around her heart came rushing right back. She felt her throat closing up again and fresh tears escaped from those ocean blue eyes.

Beca sat down, moved closer while wrapping both arms around her friend and pulled her close. She moved the blanket from her shoulders and enveloped both herself and Chloe underneath it. Sharing her body heat with the older Bella, something that came not a minute too soon either.

Chloe’s arms were wrapped around Beca’s torso, holding onto the brunette while she cried. Her body trembling from the cold.

_ Beca’s here, she came outside. For me. Does that mean she doesn’t hate me? _ Chloe closed her eyes, her head resting on Beca’s shoulder. A warm hand moved soothingly over her back and Chloe slowly felt herself calm down. She took a shuddering breath and buried her face in the mass of Beca’s hair. The scent of mango shampoo calming her down.

Beca just held her friend, wondering what or who could’ve done this to upset Chloe so much. She was never the touchy feely type, never handsy with any of her friends but Chloe was the only exception. Chloe was her one and only ray of sunshine, each and every day ever since they met. No matter how grumpy Beca was, each time she laid eyes on the redhead, her best friend, there was a small smile tugging at her lips.

Before she met Chloe, she’d never have done this, seeing Chloe so upset, so desperate for affection and reassurance.  _ To hell with it.. _ Beca thought before planting a gentle peck on Chloe’s wet cheek. She felt Chloe’s hold around her tighten.

“It’s ok, Chlo. I’m here. I’ll alway be here. Just talk to me..” Beca’s voice cracked, hating to see Chloe so upset.

_ I’ll always be here. _

Those words seemed to unlock Chloe’s heart from it’s frightened grip, the grip that held her heart ever since Chloe left the tent in the first place. The redhead took a trembling breath, finally able to somewhat breathe normally again. Her heart was still beating fast, but calmer than before, it no longer felt like it could explode at any second.

Slowly but surely, her breathing finally evened out, returning back to normal. Her body finally warming up under the blanket she shared with her favorite person, Chloe’s number one. Always.

_ I’m gonna kill whoever did this to her.. _ Beca frowned at the words in her head, placing another peck on Chloe’s wet cheek. The older Bella once again tightened her hold onto the brunette from the gesture. It was small, insignificant and something people did on a daily basis. Not Beca, her kisses were reserved for her best friend and the person who she loved the most.

Which happened to be one and the same.

“Feeling better..?” Beca asked carefully, her voice hardly above a whisper while her hand still ran up and down Chloe’s back. She felt her friend nod.

“Yeah..” Chloe hated how broken her voice sounded. “I’m.. sorry.” She said and cleared her throat.

Beca frowned, not understanding. “What? Why? What for?”

“For..”  _ Being weird. _ “I dunno…” Chloe swallowed hard, her throat felt raw and her nose somewhat stuffy.

They remained seated like this, Beca on the cold grass, Chloe sitting on her lap. Head resting on Beca’s shoulder, arms around one another and the blanket still keeping them warm albeit the brisk cold.

Even though Chloe enjoyed the silence, loved being alone with Beca and enjoying her company. The small, affectionate gestures Chloe knew Beca hated but did only for her. The warmth of the brunette’s body against her own. Chloe wanted,  _ needed, _ to know.

“Bec..? Do you really think I’m weird..?” She braced herself for the answer.

Beca frowned, the hand on Chloe’s back halted for a few short seconds before it continued to tenderly caress her friend’s back. “What?”

“In.. in the tent, you called me a weirdo after… I said… about the experimenting thing in college.” Suddenly, she felt Beca stiffen.

_ You’re such a weirdo. _

Beca’s own words replayed in her head.  _ No… no way, did I..? _ Beca’s eyes widened in shock as realization slowly dawned down on the brunette. Oh god, I’m… I’m the reason Chloe’s so upset..?! I’m the person who made her cry?!

Chloe noticed the way Beca’s chest was rising and falling faster.  _ Shit, no no no! _ “Bec, please don’t, I’m sorry I asked I didn’t-”

“I’m the one who did this to you? Me?” Icy blue locked with dark, teary ones. Beca’s voice louder and higher than she herself had expected it to be. “I.. I’m the one who made you cry..” She stated, it wasn’t a question, it was fact.

Chloe wanted to say no, she really did but it was true, as heartbreaking as it was. Beca’s words had upset the redhead, but Chloe herself made them worse without actually asking Beca about their meaning first.

“Bec-”

“You’re not weird.” Beca quickly interfered, fear in her eyes. Fear that Chloe would hate her for making her cry. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Chloe. You’re not weird.” Beca took a shuddering breath before she continued. Eyes still locked with Chloe’s. “You’re amazing, sweet, generous, kind, warm, beautiful, you’re so freakingly perfect!” She was rambling, Beca knew she was rambling but the guilt of being the cause of Chloe’s tears forced everything out. It was like a dam had broken and the waterfall of words threatened to never stop.

Chloe listened to her friend, her own tears finally stopped the faintest of smiles tugging at the corners of her lips. Till the moment that a single tear slid down Beca’s face, one on each side.

This time it was Chloe’s hands that cupped Beca’s face, her thumbs tenderly brushing away the salty liquid. It seemed to calm the petite brunette somewhat, her eyes no longer looking around frantically. Even Beca’s breathing seemed to even out just by Chloe’s gentle touch. “You’re really sweet when you’re rambling..” Chloe said, her eyes drifting to Beca’s lips for a moment, right before they locked with dark blue ones. “Thank you, for saying that.” She said, placing an affectionate kiss on Beca’s cheek this time.

“I meant it, all of it. You really are everything I mentioned.” Beca said, resting her forehead against Chloe’s in this intimate moment they shared with one another.

The brunette pulled back slowly, carefully. Dark blue eyes locked back with icy ones and Beca was relieved to see the genuine happiness had returned. It broke her heart when she stepped outside and found Chloe in the state she was in. Her heart completely shattered when she found out that she had been the cause of those tears and heart breaking sobs.

Never in a million years did she want Chloe to feel like that because Chloe was her person, her favorite person, her one and only. Chloe being the definition of a ray of sunshine to her raincloud. Always happy, chirpy, warm and welcoming and god was it infectious. 

Beca swallowed hard while looking into those beautiful blue eyes. She had come to care deeply for Chloe. Their friendship had grown into something that neither Beca nor Chloe had expected. Beca especially, since she didn’t even want to go to Barden in the first place.

Her dad made her, forced her to get an education with the promise of helping her move to LA if things wouldn’t work out after all. Little did Beca know that a certain redhead would make moving to LA impossible. She couldn’t vision her life without her best friend by her side, but graduation was closing in now and closing in fast. Soon, they all would go live their own life and follow their own paths, wherever that would bring them.

“I’m far from perfect.” Chloe scoffed, resting her head again on Beca’s shoulder. 

Beca’s train of thoughts had been broken by Chloe’s interruption but she just smiled at her friend, the only thing on her mind was:

_ To me, you are  _ **_perfect_ ** _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, maybe a part three?  
> Lemme know whatcha think in the comments! I love hearing from you guys!


	6. Period Pains: Part 2. Pitch Perfect AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds herself on the receiving end of the terror week

Two weeks passed since Beca’s misjudgement of her periods, not that she complained. She ended up with Chloe, in her bed and all snuggled up. They pretty much stayed like that the remainder of the weekend. Chloe being the kind and caring person that she is, she didn’t want Beca to be alone until she was sure that the worst of the cramps were gone. So the redhead stayed with her friend for the entire weekend. The fact they both lived in the Bellas house made it all the much easier.

Beca smiled at the memory of Chloe caressing her hair. It was a genuine smile, one that only Chloe seemed to be able to pull from the brunette no matter what state of mind she was in.

Beca never considered herself to be touchy feely with anyone but Chloe was an exception to that rule. The only exception, if she was honest with herself and she knew damn well why.

Her stupid crush started not long after she met the redhead. The fact Chloe had almost kissed her, and shit, Beca would have totally let her do it too… during aca-initiation night. Chloe paying her a visit in the shower didn’t help much either. Quite the opposite even.

More than once did Beca dream about that shower scene but it would have ended in a much different, if not very pleasant way. The brunette always woke up in a more than uncomfortable state. She’d be panting as if she'd finally done those cardio exercises that Aubrey used to be nagging about. After she’d managed to get her heart back under control, she was faced with the second and third part of her dreams. Her completely soaked panties and the hollow feeling in her heart. Chloe didn’t think of Beca that way, or at least that’s what she kept telling herself.

Today had been one of those days where Beca woke up in such a state. Panting like she ran a marathon and in need of new underwear. After taking a shower, alone, she tried to push the remainder of the dream away by focussing on her music in her room, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie.

Some hours later, her stomach announced that it was time to eat and the DJ made her way downstairs to feed the beast.

While she walked through the hallway to the kitchen, she heard a soft whine coming from the living room. Beca frowned and walked there instead, finding her friend and secret crush on the couch, all curled up.

“Cho?” Beca completely forgot the nagging hunger and quickly moved around the couch. “What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

Chloe didn’t look at Beca at first, the poor woman had her arms wrapped around her legs which were firmly pressed against her chest. She took a shuddering breath before she could finally answer. “It’s my turn… this time…” She said weakly, a pained smile on her lips.

Beca immediately understood what was going on, placing a sympathetic hand on her friends shoulder. “Did you take any medication yet?” She asked and Chloe shook her head.

“I came home… and I just couldn’t walk up the stairs.” There was so much pain in her voice it made Beca’s heart ache. 

“Alright… I’ll help you upstairs, come on, hold onto me.” She said and after a couple of seconds, Chloe did just that.

She whimpered in pain when she got back on her feet, now standing up with one arm around Beca’s shoulders for support, the other wrapped around her own lower body. “Oh god… it hurts…” She cried and Beca could tell that Chloe wanted to curl back into a ball. 

“I know, I know…” Beca said, her tone soft while they slowly but surely made their way towards the stairs. “Just take it easy, one step at a time.” And so they did, it took much longer to get upstairs that way, but Beca didn’t care.

Once upstairs, Chloe took another shuddering breath. “Want to go to your room? Or mine? We can watch movies together.” Beca offered and for the first time since she found the redhead on the couch, she saw the hint of a faint smile on those kissable lips.

“If you don’t mind… but, I’d like to take a shower first.” A pain expression clear on her face as they shuffled towards the bathroom door.

“Sure, and of course I don’t mind.” Beca reassured the redhead who let out a deep sigh of relief when they finally reached her destination. “Okay, just do your thing, I’ll get your comfy clothes, bring them and prepare the room.”

“Thanks, Bec…” Chloe said with a soft voice, watching as Beca left and closing the door behind her.

Beca rushed to Chloe’s room to gather all that she needed, finding the pj’s under Chloe’s pillow. A buttoned shirt and shorts, Chloe’s favorite outfit. If Beca was honest, it was her favorite too. She cleared her throat and went looking for underwear and the pills Chloe kept in a small bottle, on a shelf above her desk. To her horror she saw that the bottle was empty. “Oh shit… well, good thing I got a refill on mine.” She said and put the empty bottle back before turning around and leaving the room. She stopped in front of the bathroom door and carefully knocked before opening the door.

“Chlo..? I got your stuff…” She walked inside, placing the clothes on the lid of the toilet. 

“Thanks… I’ll… be right, there.” Beca didn’t need to see Chloe to hear how much pain she was in.

“I’ll see you in a bit. Take your time.” Beca said and heard a soft hum of approval coming from behind the blurred windows of the shower cabin. The brunette then closed the door and headed downstairs to raid the kitchen. She remembered buying all kinds of snacks a little while ago, including chocolate, chips and several more snacks that were totally bad for her health. However, she didn’t care right about now, Chloe needed her and if this is what made her friend feel better, then this is what she’ll be doing.

There was so much stuff she had to take two trips to get everything upstairs. A third time for the drinks, taking a few small water bottles and several different soda cans. All in all, it didn’t take more than twenty minutes before everything was ready and Beca left her room to go check on Chloe. Who happened to walk out of the bathroom the moment she stepped out of her bedroom.

When Chloe saw Beca, she showed the brunette a gentle smile, one that made Beca’s heart skip a beat and created a storm of butterflies going rampage in her stomach.

“Hey, I see you…- Chloe…?” She watched as Chloe’s hand slid off of the bathroom door handle.  _ Oh shit, she’s gonna fall! _ Beca moved faster than she’d ever thought possible, catching Chloe before the redhead hit the floor. Beca lowered her friend slowly down onto the wooden floor, both women now on their knees. Only then did she notice how pale Chloe was. Chloe’s hands resting on Beca’s shoulders for support, the older woman was panting and the brunette could feel her shake ever so slightly.

Beca cupped one of Chloe’s cheeks with her hand, genuinely shocked at how cold she was. “Jesus… come on, let’s get you to bed.” She said and all but carried the red head to her bedroom. Placing one of Chloe’s arms around over her shoulder and one of her own against her friends back to support her as much as possible. The few steps to her bedroom seemed like a mile long but they made it, Chloe flopping down onto the thick covers and all but purred into the soft fabric.

Beca couldn’t help but smile and quickly covered Chloe up with the thick blanket to get her warmed up as soon as possible. “Never thought anyone’s periods to be worse than mine, but here you are.” It was a lame attempt to a joke but it had the wanted result when Chloe smiled at her.

“Sorry…” Her voice was soft, weak. “I usually am able to keep track of my periods but we’ve been so busy lately.” She said, snuggling one of Beca’s pillows. “You know, I might never leave your bed.” She mumbled weakly, letting out a happy sigh.

“Weirdo…” Beca said, smiling and sitting down on the edge of her own bed. “Anyway, I saw you ran out of medication, so I got you one of mine instead.” She held out her open hand that held a pill and her other hand that held a bottle of water.

“What would I do without you, Bec.” Chloe said, pushing herself in a more upward position that allowed her to take the pill and have a sip of water to down it with. Once that was done, Chloe laid back down and let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks…” She said and took a deep breath, feeling much more stable now.

Beca crawled on her bed and under the covers, pushed some pillows behind her back for support and raised an arm up slightly so Chloe could cuddle up as close as humanly possible. The red head didn’t need to be told twice and did exactly that, tucking herself against Beca’s side with both arms wrapped around the petite woman. Her head resting on Beca’s chest, one of the DJ’s arms wrapped securely around Chloe’s frame to keep her close and provide Chloe with some extra warmth.

Beca placed a casual kiss on the top of Chloe’s head, something she’d normally never do with anyone, but Chloe is special. Chloe always loved being affectionate and whatever made Chloe happy, made Beca happy too.

The redhead pushed her body up slightly, positioning her head against Beca’s shoulder and nuzzling her face against the brunette’s neck. Beca didn’t mind it one, single, bit. On the contrary, she loved the feeling of her favorite person being so close, enjoying the scent of her shampoo while she turned on her tv and switched it to netflix.

“So, what kind of horribly romantic movie shall we put up tonight?” Beca said and chuckled lightly, it was music to her ears when Chloe let out an equally soft chuckle.

“I’d love to watch the Notebook.” Chloe hummed, one of her hands came to rest on Beca’s stomach and boy it felt like she just did a backflip.

“Again?” There was humor in Beca’s voice but she clicked on the movie anyway. “You’re such a hopeless romantic, Chlo.” Chloe let out a soft giggle and tried to cuddle up even closer than she already was, which was pretty much impossible considering the position Chloe was in. She put the remote down again while the movie started. Letting her hand rest on her lap.

“I just really love happy endings.”

Beca scoffed. “I can’t really call that a happy ending, they both die.”

“Yeah, but at least they’re together up until the very end.” Chloe moved her hand to Beca’s, threading their fingers together and holding her warm hand in her own. “God you’re so warm…” She sighed, unable to suppress a shiver that rolled down her body.

“Mhn… come on, let’s change position a bit.” Beca said and Chloe let out a soft whine because she had to move, Beca just smiled and promised it would be worth it. Chloe agreed when she moved between the DJ’s legs and settled comfortably between them. With her back against Beca’s chest, Chloe felt like she had her own personal heater in bed with her, which was true to a certain extent. Gentle arms moved around Chloe’s waist to pull her as close as physically possible. The arms remained just there, resting on Chloe’s stomach and the redhead felt a familiar heat rise to her cheeks that had nothing to do with Beca’s body heat. Or maybe it did, but in a different manner.

“Told you it was worth it..” Beca said and the closeness of the brunette’s face caused Chloe’s heart to jump in her throat.

Chloe had difficulty focussing on Beca’s dark blue eyes and not let them wander to her kissable lips. She smiled and quickly broke eye contact, focussing on the movie instead. “Totes! I feel warmer already.” She said and fully leaned backwards, realizing that Beca’s breasts were now pressed firmly against her back.  _ It’s getting hot in here alright… _ She swallowed hard, forcing down whatever thoughts and desires slowly creeped into her mind.

Right when she leaned backwards against Beca’s body, another cramp hit her like a wrecking ball. Curling over, she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, her eyes closed and a pained expression on her face. “Oh god…” Somewhere she registered a warm hand on her back, gently moving up and down in a comforting manner.

“The medication should start working soon.” Beca said and shifted position slightly, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist, covering the ones already present. She rested her head on the redhead's shoulder. “Breathe, Chlo. Breathe.” She whispered, trying to help her friend through the worst of her pain and offering some sort of comfort with physical affection. The brunette knew that her friend loved any form of affection but the ones where she was touched most of all.

Beca’s gesture had the effect she had hoped for, feeling the older Bella relax in her arms while breathing in and out slow and steady. “You okay..?” She asked, worry still present in her voice, Chloe just nodded slowly and let out a soft ‘yeah, thanks Bec’.

Beca leaned back against the pillows, gently pulling Chloe with her while her arms remained around Chloe’s waist. The redhead didn’t protest, allowing the brunette to gently pull her close and turned slightly to lay on her side instead. Beca let out a light chuckle.

“Can you even see a movie like this?” She asked and pulled up the covers, making sure Chloe was tucked in neatly to keep her warm.

“Mhn… I can, sort of.” She let out a soft giggle, loving the fact she was so close to Beca, nuzzling her face in the crook of the DJ’s neck. “I can always listen, I’ve seen the movie a dozen times already.” Butterflies went rampage inside her when Beca snorted in amusement.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Beca said and didn’t even think about the fact she pecked the top of Chloe’s head.

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up a bit more, biting her lower lip and placed a hand to rest on the brunette’s thigh. “Yeah but you love me anyway, right?”

Beca smiled, pulling Chloe closer with the arm she snuck around the redhead’s back. Her hand rested on Chloe’s hip, her free hand placed gently on Chloe’s.

“Of course I do.” Beca said reassuringly.

Chloe bit her lower lip anxiously. “Mhn.. I don’t think I believe you.” She said jokingly but pretending to be hurt.

“What?” Beca pretending to be equally shocked. “Why??

“Causeeee, you didn’t say that you love me!” The tone in her voice was light and playful but her heartbeat increased ever so slightly.

Beca just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. “Fine.. you weirdo..” She paused, watching Chloe who was looking up expectantly with a smile so adorable it made Beca feel all mushy inside. Beca grinned down at the older Bella and leaned in to bring their faces slightly closer. “I love you, Chloe Beale.” Beca didn’t lie because she did in fact love Chloe and more than friends who love one another. Beca leaned back against the pillows behind her while Chloe settled back the way she was before, her head resting in the crook of Beca’s warm neck.

“So, what, you don’t love me back huh?” Beca said jokingly and it caught Chloe off guard.

“What? No! I mean, yes of course I do!” She said, pushing herself off of the brunette slightly to look into her eyes. She noticed the amused smile and a raised eyebrow on her friend's face. Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the brunette and poked Beca’s side, who then let out the most uncharastically yelp ever. “Oh my god, you’re ticklish.” It was a statement instead of a question.

“I swear to god, I will pin you down and tie you up if you try anything.” Beca warned but for some reason all Chloe could think about after hearing that warning was:  _ Yes please. _

“Mhn… fine… only cause I love you, Miss Beca Mitchel.” Chloe said teasingly and got back into her former position, snuggled up closely to her best friend and secret crush.

Beca was still wary when Chloe snuggled up to her, her eyes narrowed suspiciously up until the older Bella was all snug against her body once again. She couldn’t help but replay the words in her head. I love you, miss Beca Mitchel. Biting her lower lip before letting it go, looking down at the woman tucked up against her and feeling content. She didn’t realize she had put her hand on her stomach, only when Chloe’s hand joined hers and laced their fingers together. The DJ felt the butterflies go rampage once again, loving how perfect her fingers fit between Chloe’s. She turned her eyes back to the tv, trying to focus on the movie playing on the screen.

It didn’t take long before Beca heard Chloe’s breathing even out to a slow and steady rhythm. She didn’t need to look to know her friend’s eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. Chloe’s warm breath on the skin of her neck was a sensation she could never get enough of. It wasn’t after all the first time that the redhead had fallen asleep like this.

Beca wasn’t sleepy but she did turn off the tv and managed to grab her laptop from the nightstand next to her bed. Carefully placing the device on her lap so she wouldn’t wake her sleeping friend.

Reluctantly she let go of Chloe’s warm hand so she could work on her laptop. Chloe’s answer to it was wrapping her arm around Beca’s waist, it made Beca’s stomach flip in the best of ways.

Chloe woke up quite some hours later, how much later she couldn’t tell. Beca’s room was much darker and much to her disappointment the woman herself wasn’t there either.

_ I guess she finally had enough. _ Chloe thought to herself and pushed herself up, scooting slowly to the edge of the bed. A shiver rolled through her when her feet touched the cold floor.  _ Shoot.. That’s cold. _ She took a deep breath, pushing herself off of the warm bed and back onto her feet. It took her a few steps before she reached the door and opened it. Walking in the hallway, on her way to her own room, she heard voices coming from downstairs.  _ Beca..? _

“Dude, listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blow you off, something just came up. That’s all.” Beca sounded apologetic, genuinely so, but there was something else in Beca’s voice, something that Chloe couldn’t quite place.

“Something?”  _ Jesse.. _ “Something or someone? Again?” Chloe’s blood began to boil hearing him speak.

“What’s that supposed to mean?  _ Again _ ?” Chloe stood at the top of the stairs and she could clearly see the anger on Beca’s features.

“It’s not the first time Chloe interferes with our plans.” Jesse said defensively. 

_ Oh shit… _

Beca frowned, anger now seeped into Beca’s voice too. “Chloe is the most important person in my life, of course I’d drop anything to help her. She’s in pain you fucking idiot.” She all but growled. The admission made Chloe’s heart skip a beat before it started to frantically beat inside her chest. 

“Really? The most important person huh?” Jesse was getting angry too. “Where the hell does that leave me then?”

“You fucked that up when you asked for a blowjob when I was in pain you selfish asshole!”

“Jesus christ, really? You’re bringing that up again? I already apologised for that! And let's be honest here, how much can that actually really hurt?” He said, arms crossed over his chest.

Beca’s eyes widened in shock right before anger took over. “Oh I’m  _ sorry _ ! I didn’t know you had a  _ vagina _ !” Beca yelled, sarcasm and venoms dripping off of every word. “Now that I know, how about you go fuck yourself!” She didn’t even give him the chance to reply, slamming the door shut before he could even let out a peep. “God! What a dick!” Beca said frustrated, her chest rising and falling faster in anger.

She wanted to walk to the kitchen when she turned around, her back to the door, when she suddenly saw Chloe sit at the top of said stairs. “Chlo!” She yelped. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Chloe just smiled warmly. “I can ask you the same thing.” She said, her voice light but here was a clear indication that she was still tired.

Beca rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Yeah, we were supposed to go out tonight. I totally forgot.” She explained and let out a deep sigh. “He texted me, asking me where I was but apparently didn’t get the hint that I wouldn’t be coming.” She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before letting go, her hand falling slack next to her body.

“I’m the most important person in your life..?” Chloe said, her voice soft, shy almost.

Beca swallowed hard, unable to find the right words for the first few seconds. “I-I mean.. yeah, of course you are.” Beca said, the faint shadow of a blush decorating her cheeks. She grabbed the arm rest and put one foot on the stairs, looking up at Chloe. “You’re my best friend, you’re my person, you’re my  _ favorite _ person.” She swallowed hard as she slowly walked up the stairs where Chloe was waiting for her, brightest smile and all.

“Don’t make that face..” Beca warned, trying to sound and look stern. Failing horribly at both.

“W-what face?” Chloe tried to act innocent but her voice was higher than usual. She let out a sniffle before she continued. “I’m just happy.” She said, wiping away a stray tear. Beca just smiled at the older Bella but her face fell when she noticed the pained expression on Chloe’s. “What-” She didn’t even finish her sentence before her reflexes took over. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, keeping the woman from falling while they both slowly slid down onto the ground.

Chloe had wrapped an arm around her abdomen in pain when a cramp hit her like a ton of bricks. Her other hand rested on Beca’s shoulder, thankful that her friend was there or she would have collapsed. She held onto Beca while she was lowered to the floor.

“Shit, oh god.” She groaned, her eyes scrunched shut while resting her forehead against Beca’s shoulder, waiting for the pain to pass. Her free arm now around Beca’s waist, hand resting on the small of the brunette’s back.

Beca sat on her knees, Chloe’s between hers, one arm around the redhead’s waist and the other on the back of Chloe’s head. “It’s okay, I’m here, just breathe.” She listened to Chloe’s breathing and felt her friend tremble.

“I… really hate… being a… woman…” Chloe whispered in between breaths, a grunt turned into a whimper halfway through and her hold onto the younger woman tightened slightly. After a few torturous minutes, the cramps finally subsided and she loosened her grip. “Fuck.. even with the medication it still sucks..” 

“Language Miss Beale.” Beca joked, still gently patting her friends back. “Let’s get back to bed.” She suggested but she was met with a whine from Chloe. “What? You wanna stay here? On the floor?” A light chuckle followed from them both. 

“No, but I’m hungry..” She said, her head still resting on Beca’s shoulder, warm breath tickling the skin of the brunette’s neck. “Can we order take out..? Please?” Her voice was softer than before and the way Chloe said it made a shiver go down Beca’s spine.

“Y-yeah, sure. My treat.” She said and took a slow, deep breath to steady her racing heart. “As long as you’re not anything with pineapple.” She added which was met with another whine.

“Fine.” Chloe smiled, placing a gentle peck on Beca’s neck, the innocent gesture leaving a tingling sensation on Beca’s skin. “Okay, I think I’m ready to get up..” She said, reluctantly pulling away from the younger Bella.

Beca kept an eye on Chloe when they both got back on their feet. She made sure not to let go of Chloe completely. “Just, you know, in case.” She said when Chloe looked at her, question marks in her eyes. The redhead smiled gratefully. 

Beca placed an order once they were back in the room, having Chloe settled on the bed and herself tucked right next Chloe. The older Bella immediately snuggled up closer to Beca who barely managed to finish her order and hang up. “Geesh, needy much?” She teased playfully and Chloe’s just smiled.

“You’re so warm, Bec.” She whispered, settling flush against Beca’s body while the brunette pulled the covers over them both.

Some hours later, Chloe slept peacefully right next to her best friend who was still awake. Admiring her beautiful features and amazed at the fact that Chloe still looked so stunning while sleeping.

The pizza box somewhere on the floor along with the rest of the empty soda cans and empty bags of snacks. Both women were sated from all the junk food they ate and Chloe had finally managed to fall into a deep slumber.

Beca watched her sleep now that they were laying face to face. Gently brushing Chloe’s cheek with her thumb after cupping her face affectionately. There were no signs of pain or discomfort showing on Chloe’s face, she looked at peace, serene and Beca couldn’t do anything but smile.

She turned off the lights and tv before settling close to the redhead, pulling Chloe closer after wrapping her arms around the older Bella.

Chloe nuzzled closer while she slept, her face in the crook of Beca’s warm neck as she continued sleeping peacefully. Chloe let out the softest moan that turned into a whimper, her breathing quickened slightly for a few short seconds before she settled back down. Letting out a deep sigh and sneaking her arms lazily around Beca’s waist.

_ Fuck she’s cute… _ Beca thought, sucking her lower lip between her teeth before letting it go. It wasn’t completely dark in her room with the moonlight shining down on them. She eventually closed her eyes, listening to her friends breathing and placing a soft kiss on Chloe’s temple.

_ Sleep well.. Chloe Beale, I love you.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you like! (or didn't like)


	7. Pitch Perfect: Till Death do us Part: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca wakes up in a new reality..

_ Chloe! _

Beca bolted upright, eyes wide in terror and fear. Her chest rising and falling quickly, her heart francicially beating inside her chest. She looked around the room she was in. Eyes scanning every object, her brain not realizing where she was while her body was still in full blown panic mode.

Beca looked down, reality slowly sinking in when she noticed her own sleeping clothes. Her shaking hand moved to her chest, slowly she touched the fabric, letting the palm of her hand slide smoothly over it. Trying to figure out if this was real or not.

“Where..-” She touched her face with her free hand, only then realizing that she was crying. Feeling the salty liquid on her face, wiping it away with the palm of her hand. “What..” She couldn’t even form sentences properly, her head still in disarray while figuring out what exactly happened. The emotions of the last few days surely had gotten the better of her.

Or did it?

Last thing Beca remembered was the peaceful expression on her friend's face.

Her  _ dead _ friend.

Chloe had died. In her arms. 

The funny thing was, Beca didn’t remember how she got back home..

The DJ looked around the room, pesky tears still sliding down her cheeks which she continued to wipe away with both hands now. “What the hell.. What’s happening..” She sniffled, mumbling to herself. The fact that she was back home finally dawned down on her while she scanned her surroundings.

Slowly but surely, her heart settled back down to a normal rhythm. Her breathing finally slowed down and evened out. She couldn’t believe her own eyes and her hands touched the covers that she’d been sleeping under until some minutes ago. She could feel the soft fabric under the palm of her hand. After grabbing a fistful, she brought the covers up to her face, taking in a deep breath through her nose. The familiar scent of their laundry detergent and fabric softener filled her nostrils. It mixed with the fruity scent of Chloe’s perfume that she could still very much smell too.

Beca stiffened, her eyes shot open wide as she looked about for her phone. Fumbling with the small device and cursing under her breath when she dropped it, she checked the date once she snatched it off of the floor.

Her heart sank and her blood froze, eyes wide in horror when she looked at the date on the screen. It was the day of Chloe’s accident.

“But- this doesn’t.. How.. what…” She dropped her phone, hands buried in her hair before she let go. “Shit.. Chloe?!” She screamed, sliding off of the bed and looking around frantically. Her heart rate once again through the roof while she searched around the tiny apartment. Chloe was nowhere to be found.

She stopped for a moment, forcing herself to think while both hands rested on the cold counter in the kitchen.

_ Think, Mitchel! Calm the fuck down and think! _ She willed herself to take slow, deep breaths. Her eyes closed as she let memories slowly sink back in from a week ago.

Back then she too woke up, alone. It had felt off and weird but she remembered finding a note.

Her eyes shot back open and looked at the coffee machine that stood on the corner of their shared kitchen.

There was a small note right next to the machine and the black liquid seemed to be boiling hot. Clearly freshly made. Beca snatched the note, reading the lines frantically.

_ Hey Becs, _

_ Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up! But I know it’s your day off and I know how much you enjoy sleeping in! _

_ Made you a fresh pot of coffee for when you wake up. _

_ Love, Chloe xxx _

_ PS: phone is busted, left it at home, see you tonight! xxx _

She reread the lines a few more times before putting the small piece of paper down. She’d totally forgotten about Chloe’s busted phone and realized that Chloe must’ve known Beca’s number by heart. Beca was called later that day by an unknown number, which turned out to be the hospital.

Beca checked the time, 8:15. She had 15 minutes to stop Chloe to get on that bus and prevent the horrible outcome that would happen otherwise.

Never in her life did Beca move as quickly as she did now. She grabbed her hoodie, her keys, her phone and put on her shoes so fast it would make a professional athlete jealous.

She nearly fell down several flights of stairs while making her way down, running onto the streets of Brooklyn after she made it into the hallway. Her breathing already quickened while she looked left and right, remembering that she once walked Chloe to her bus stop, Beca headed right.

Running like a life was depending on it, which it did. 

Beca usually hated the fact she was so much smaller than most people but today, today she finally managed to use it to her advantage. Moving through the masses of people much easier while she rushed herself through the crowds.

She quickly checked her watch.  _ Fuck.. five minutes left.. _ And she picked up her pace, even while her lungs already burned. She could hardly breathe and the pain in her chest increased but thanks to the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she pushed through. She had to, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Chloe died.

_ Again. _

Beca didn’t know what had happened, or why it happened but she got this second chance for a reason. She didn’t care about the reason but she would do anything to get Chloe back. 

The memory of Chloe’s death came rushing back, tears sprung to her eyes as she ran and they slid down her face. Falling down on the pavement.  _ She can’t die.. Not again, my heart can’t take it. I’d die with her if she did.. I’d take her place if I could. _

Finally, the bus stop came into view but the bus that Chloe was supposed to take happens to just pass her by on the road next to her.  _ No.. No! It’s too early! _

She opened her mouth to scream but her lungs lacked the necessary oxygen to do so. They could hardly keep up as it was. 

Beca watched as the bus came to a halt, the mass of people that had been waiting slowly slipped into the vehicle. Beca reached the bus in time, her legs shaking, her lungs burning and her vision blurry from unshed tears. She felt like she was going to throw up but forced the feeling down fast enough and jumped into the bus.

“Chloe!” She yelled, several pairs of eyes turned towards Beca, she didn’t give one single fuck. “Chloe!?” Her voice high pitched, her lungs slowly calming down enough to scream more than just one single word. Dark blue eyes scanning the crowd frantically, her heart pounding in her chest, ready to break free. Her knees felt like they would give out from under her at any given second now. Her panic levels rose higher and higher with each second that passed without seeing the familiar red hair of her best friend.

“Ch-loe…” She gasped for air, her body finally catching up on her and realizing she’d done more cardio in the last ten minutes than she’d ever done in her entire life. 

“Beca..?”

Chloe cringed in pain seeing Beca turn around so fast she was scared her friend’s neck had snapped in the process. A feeling of dread overwhelmed her when two different pairs of eyes met. The absolute terror she saw in Beca’s eyes scared her to her very core and caused a shiver to go down her spine. 

Beca looked at her like she was looking at a ghost, wide open eyes, mouth slightly open, her chest rising and falling quickly as she took a step forward.

“Chlo..? Is.. is that… really you?” Beca asked out loud, she doesn’t care that the people around her probably think she’d high, crazy or both. Carefully, she reaches out towards the older Bella.

Chloe can’t help but smile warmly, connecting their hands as she takes hold onto Beca’s. “Yes, of course it me-” Chloe jerked forward into Beca’s arms as the bus came back to life and resumed its course through the streets of Brooklyn.

For a moment Beca forgot to breathe, feeling Chloe so suddenly against her own body after thinking she had lost her. God she wanted so badly to hug Chloe, to hold her and never let go but in the back of her mind she registered an important fact.

_ The bus was moving. _

And both her and Chloe were now inside of the moving deathtrap.

It took her a second to force her brain to come down from its fuzzy state, somewhere in the distance she heard Chloe speak. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered unless the bus would stop and they got out.

So she screamed, at the top of her lungs.

“Stop the bus!”

“Beca, what-” Chloe started but Beca interfered.

“Stop the bus! Now!” She yelled again, panic in her eyes, her voice and body language. People slowly started rising from their seats, not understanding what was going on.

To her shock and horror, the bus didn’t stop. The driver probably thought he was dealing with yet another crazy person, which wasn’t a strange occurrence in New York. “Just sit yo ass down!” He yelled back but Beca wasn’t having any of it. Not even when Chloe put her hands on Beca’s shoulders as a manner to comfort the shorter woman and to try and calm her down. The redhead had absolutely no idea what had gotten into her friend. Why she behaved the way she did but from what she had seen so far, nothing good.

“If you don’t stop then we’re all going to die!” Beca yelled back and for a second, the entire bus was silent.

Right before panic broke out and everybody tried to get out at once. The driver was yelling, the passengers were screaming to open the doors and Beca’s heart was pounding so loud, she was sure everybody around her could hear it.

Finally, the bus came to an abrupt stop and people bumped into one another right before the doors slid open.

Chloe had held onto Beca all this time and Beca’s arm had snuck around Chloe’s waist to keep the redhead close. Their eyes met, dark blue looked up pleadingly into icy ones and when the last remainder of the passengers finally left the bus, Beca urged Chloe to do the same. The brunette following suit.

Right when Beca was about to get out, she heard it, the unmistaken sound of screeching tires. Metal against metal and people screaming somewhere in the distance. She saw Chloe turn around, clearly she heard it too and the horror clear on her face as their eyes locked again.

Beca was so close to the door, so close to safety and reached out towards Chloe’s outstretched hand. The older Bella wanted to pull Beca out of the bus, but Beca was out of reach. She watched as strangers pulled Chloe back, away from her and the deathtrap bus.

She could tell Chloe was screaming, perhaps in fear, perhaps she was screaming Beca’s name. She didn’t know, for some strange reason there was no sound that was registered by her brain.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt relief, knowing that Chloe was safe, that she would live. Only then did the urgency of this new reality dawn on her, she remembered her own words, the ones she was thinking while she had been running to the bus stop.

The sheer force of the impact on the bus while another one bore itself into the side of the one she was in, was enough to toss Beca’s body backwards against the glass windows and metal walls. 

Her own thoughts replayed in her mind, right before everything turned black.

_ I’d take her place if I could. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three..? :3


	8. Till Death do us Part: Part 3 Pitch Perfect AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I put my own personal experience in this part when it comes to the near death experience. I suffered from cardiac arrest when I was 15 and I was dead for a few minutes before they brought me back. So this is the official trigger warning for that.

First time Beca woke up she was laying on the floor of the bus. Her vision blurred. Her body overwhelmed with fear, panic and most of all, pain.

Her breathing quickened but every time she tried to take a deep breath, her lungs simply wouldn’t let her. It was hurting so much, too much for the young woman and her heart was beating frantically in her chest when everything turned black.

The second time she woke up she was laying on her back, her vision slightly better than before but not much. There were two figures with her, both dressed in brightly colored clothing. It hurt her eyes so she closed them again only then realizing that she could hear her surroundings.

It was like she was locked up in an airtight room, people screaming outside. Muffled voices speaking and she only understood a few.

“Bones… injuries… blood...”

She felt people tugging at her clothes, checking her pulse and strapping her into a stretcher. Only now did she realize that she could turn her head, her neck was put in a neck brace to undoubtedly keep it stable.

She slowly opened her eyes again, chest rising and falling faster while her heartbeat increased.

_Something was wrong…_

She looked at the EMT at her right, Beca thinks it was a woman but she wasn’t sure. She opened her mouth to speak but forming words in her head and actually speaking them were two different things. “Hhhh…” She only managed to squeeze out but it was enough to get the EMT’s attention.

“She’s awake! She’s awake!” She yelled and her partner turned around. “Shit… we’re gonna lose her..!”

Only then did Beca hear the frantic beeping of the machine she was attached to.

Beca felt it, she felt herself slowly slipping away when she started to breathe in and out less frequently. Her body going numb and Beca was fighting to stay awake, started thrashing weakly on the stretcher. The taste of blood now in her mouth.

Beca was fighting the exhaustion that she felt, fighting the darkness that slowly creeped up on the edges of her vision. A part of her realized that it could very well be the last time.

She heard more voices, one of which she strangely enough recognized.

“Beca! Fight! Please!”

_Chloe._

Beca swallowed hard and felt tears slide down over her temples. _She’s alright… she’s safe…_ Even though her heart was beating faster and faster, she was struggling to breathe. A strange sense of peace came over her when she closed her eyes, she registered several voices yelling before darkness welcomed her back.

Before she was well aware of what was happening, she was moving with incredible speed through a tunnel made of the purest of light.

She couldn’t stop, she couldn’t turn around, hell she wasn’t even sure if she could breathe. All she knew that the end of this tunnel was black and she would reach it in less than _3.._

_2.._

_1.._

She wasn’t sure what she had expected when she’d go through, but not this. Once again, she was enveloped in darkness, floating around somewhere. In the far distance, she saw stars, millions of them. Just like earlier, she felt calm.. Peaceful, even though she had no idea where she was. She was aware that the pain she had felt was gone, so was her fear and panic.

Before she could question what was happening, she fell, the darkness below swallowed her whole.

She gasped out loud when she woke up, her lungs filled with air and she moved backwards so violently that the chair she was seated on fell backwards.

She laid on her back, chest rising and falling quickly while her eyes moved over the ivory white walls of the room she was in. She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes, not believing what she was seeing. She blinked several times, wondering if her surroundings would change yes or no, but it didn’t. After a few short minutes, her heart slowly calmed down and her breathing evened out. Not completely but enough for her to scramble up on her feet.

Her body was still trembling while she walked around the ivory room. She stood next to one of the four walls, hesitantly she put her hand on the wall. For some reason, she expected the walls to crumble or fall down. Nothing like that happened. The wall felt smooth to the touch and for some reason, it was warm against the palm of her hand. Only then did she realize that there was no more blood, no more pain. She looked down at her body, touching the fabric of the white clothes that she wore. A simple white shirt and pants to match, she wore no shoes but she did wear socks, which were also white.

She focussed back on the room, it was about as big as the apartment she shared with Chloe. 

_Chloe.._

She felt her heart ache thinking about the redhead. Beca had no idea where the hell she was but at least she knew Chloe’s accident had been prevented. The same couldn’t be said about her own fate.

Was she dead? Was she alive? Was she in hell? Heaven? Somewhere in between?

There were more questions than any possible answers. All she knew for sure was that she was no longer on the ground, laying in a pool of her own blood. She no longer felt the agonizing pain that her injuries had caused, the accident now seemed like a far away memory.

She turned around, expecting to find her chair on the tiled floor, instead there was a bed in its place.

“What the f…” She frowned, looking around. “Where did… how.. when.. what is happening..?” She asked the questions, not expecting a reply.

“You feel exhausted.” A voice came from her right and Beca moved to the opposite direction, letting out a scream of terror. 

There stood a tall woman, dressed in black and a hood covering her head. Turquoise eyes locked with dark blue ones. “There’s no need to be afraid.” The woman spoke.

“What?! Who the hell are you!?” Beca shrieked, trying to make herself as small as possible.

The woman gave Beca a soft, warm smile. “I’m.. complicated.” She said, her eyes now moving around the room. “You feel tired, don’t you?” She asked.

Beca hadn’t moved from her spot, eyeing the stranger with suspicion before giving a soft. “Yes..”

The woman nodded. “It’s why the bed appeared.” She explained. “The room will provide for you.” She continued but remained on the same spot.

“What.. what is this place? Is this my own personal hell?” Beca asked cautiously, the question made the strange chuckle lightly.

“No, no you’re not dead.” She stated, pausing for a moment before she continued. “Yet..”

“Yet..? What do you mean, yet?” Beca felt her heart starting to race and slowly got back on her feet. She was about to ask more questions when another voice suddenly came through.

“Hey Beca..”

_Chloe._

“Chlo..?” Beca’s eyes widened and she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. “Chlo! I’m here! I-” She was interrupted by Chloe’s voice.

“I know you probably can’t hear me.. But.. I brought some of your favorite music with me. Hope you don’t mind if we listen to it together.” Chloe’s voice was full of sorrow and held back emotion, Beca could tell because while Chloe spoke, she heard her voice waver every so often. It broke Beca’s heart.

“What kind of mind games are you playing huh?” Beca asked the stranger, tears now blurred her vision and she sniffled loudly. “I thought you said this wasn’t my personal hell?”

“It’s not.” The stranger simply said. “What you’re hearing.. More importantly, _who_ you’re hearing, is the real Chloe.”

It’s like the stranger knew that Beca was about to follow up with more questions, before she could, the woman continued. Her eyes locked with Beca’s.

“You’ve been in a coma, for several weeks now.” She explained. “You survived the accident that was meant for Chloe, it was meant for her to die. Somehow, you survived but you’re not out of the woods just yet.”

“W-what… does that mean..?” Beca asked, her throat suddenly felt dry.

“It means that, if you want to leave, you need to find a way to break these walls.” She started, a hand moved over the solid walls. “If you want to.. Move on, end your life, end your suffering and that of those who love you, you can just lay down on the bed and when you close your eyes it will all stop.”

“End.. my suffering..? Their suffering? What do you..” She swallowed hard, tears now streaming down her face.

The woman tilted her head slightly as she watched Beca. “Your loved ones are suffering while they watch you. Not knowing if you will ever wake up. IF you do wake up, your own suffering will be the trauma that your body went through with the accident. The injuries you sustained, the toll it demanded on your body both physically and mentally. You will not wake up in a world where all your injuries and traumas have been healed. You will wake up in a world of pain.”

With that, Beca took a step backward. Her hands trembled, her heart raced and her breathing quickened. Suddenly, there was a warm feeling on her cheek. Beca took a shuddering breath, closing her eyes while the tears seemed endless. 

“I’ll come back again soon okay..? I know you’re in there, somewhere..” There was a sniffle. “Come back to me.. I need to tell you something.. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time but I.. I was just.. Too scared.” Another sniffle followed. “I love you, Bec.. so much..”

Beca sobbed uncontrollably while she slid down onto the floor. The warm feeling, undoubtedly Chloe’s gentle touch on her cheek, fading when Chloe’s voice did too.

She pulled her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them and her forehead resting on her knees while hot tears streamed freely.

“Are you ready..?” The stranger asked but Beca tightened the grip she had around her legs. Unable to form any kind of word or sentence.

A part of her didn’t want to wake up and face whatever reality would bring. The pain it would bring her, the pain she experienced after her accident when she woke up. Did she really want to wake up to that..? Was waking up really worth all that pain and suffering..?

She thought for a moment, her eyes closed when memories of many years ago came bubbling to the surface.

Meeting Chloe for the first time at the activity fair.

Chloe’s bright smile that always reached her eyes, no matter what.

Lazy Saturdays where the two cuddled in bed after a night of drinking.

Days where Beca was feeling sick, Chloe by her side and taking care of her. Beca repaying Chloe by doing the same when her friend got sick not much later.

Chloe’s support throughout everything Beca did. No matter what. Chloe always believed in Beca, even if the brunette didn’t even believe in herself.

Even when Beca was offered a position as the starting act for DJ Khaled. Beca had refused at first and if it hadn’t been for the support of the Bellas, from Chloe. Beca had never accepted the offer.

Beca stood at the beginning of a new chapter of her life and not just with her music career. 

Chloe loved her, her best friend, her favorite person, her secret crush loved her. Beca never thought in a million years that her feelings would be answered but she heard Chloe say the words. The words she had always secretly hoped she’d hear but was never brave enough to take the first step.

Beca breathed in and out slowly, to her surprise she felt calm.. Slowly, she looked up into turquoise eyes.

Her fear, gone.

Her doubt, gone.

The only thing that remained was her will to go back, go back to Chloe. Because Chloe was worth all the suffering in the world.

When the stranger reached a hand, she took it and was pulled back on her feet. The stranger towering above her but there was no fear, no inch of doubt left in the brunette when the stranger asked her again if she was ready. She answered wholeheartedly with a loud: “Yes.”

The stranger smiled and let go of Beca’s hand, taking a step back. “Very well.” She said with a gentle nod and gestured to the wall behind Beca. Gone was the smooth surface, it was showing cracks and pieces were starting to fall off.

Beca turned to face the wall, clenching her right fist till her knuckles were white. She raised her first in the air and hit the wall with everything she had, yelling when she came in contact with the wall’s surface.

The cracks grew bigger, wider while more and more pieces fell down with every hit. She poured everything she had in every punch, wanting only one thing.

No..

Wanting to be with one person more than anything else in the world. She would face everything and everyone that would be thrown her way, because deep down inside, she knew she’d never be alone if Chloe was by her side.

So she continued to punch and hit the wall with everything she had to give. When suddenly.. A section of the wall crumbled and Beca had to raise her arms in front of her to protect her eyes from the blinding light.

“Once you go through, there’s no going back.” The stranger said but Beca smiled.

“Thanks.. But I’m..-” She turned around to look at the stranger but there was no one there with her anymore. She took a deep breath, her heart beating normally, calm just like her mind. “Thank you..” She whispered right before stepping out of the room and into the blinding light.

It was just like any other day for Chloe when she stepped into the hospital, doors closing behind her as she made her way up to Beca’s room. She’d been doing this for the last 6 weeks now, ever since the accident.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and fished the small device out to check the message.

**Theo:**

_Hey Chloe, I guess you’re with Beca again. How is she doing? Any change?_

Chloe let out a deep sigh as she walked through the hallways of the massive building, not even looking up where she was going because she knew her way perfectly around the place. She had been in touch with Theo since day one of Beca’s accident. Keeping him posted on any changes, not that there were any.

**Chloe:**

_Yeah, am on my way to her room, almost there._

**Theo:**

Alright, keep me posted. Wanted to let you know that Beca’s new apartment is finished. She can move in whenever. Ttyl Beale.

“Yeah… any changes…” Chloe whispered mostly to herself, now standing in front of Beca’s room. She shoved her phone back in her pocket before opening the door and closed it again once she was inside.

She put her things down on the small round table, sitting down on the comfortable one seater that stood next to the bed.

She turned it slightly so she could look at Beca, who’s eyes were still closed. Chloe let out a longing sigh, placing her right hand next to Beca’s and interlacing their fingers. She let her head rest on the edge of the bed, letting out another deep sigh while looking up at her friend.

“I miss you, Bec…” She whispered, the soft beeping sound of the heart monitor the only thing to break the silence now.

Chloe used her free hand to cover her mouth when she suddenly had to yawn. She didn’t get much sleep last night, or any other night in the last 6 weeks. Dark rings showing under her bright blue eyes that used to be so full of life. She switched her hands, her left now held onto Beca’s while the other brushed some strands of hair behind Beca’s ear. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes, indicating the inevitable tears that would break free eventually.

Chloe already cried so much the last few weeks, especially the first few ones directly after the accident. She felt so horrible, so incredibly guilty, it was eating her alive. It was the cause of her nightmares, the cause of her lack of sleep. She woke up every night, bathing in cold sweat and screaming at the top of her lungs. Reliving the most horrific moment of her life.

_It should’ve been me.. Why, Bec.. why did you do this.._ She let out a silent sob and rested her forehead against the mattress of the bed. Tears broke free and slid down her pale face, leaving a wet trail over her cheeks and gathered at her chin. Eventually dropping down onto the floor.

She felt her heart skip a beat and looked at her own hand that held onto Beca’s. _Did she just…_ “Beca..?” She looked up at her friend, eyes still closed but then..

“Oh my god..!” Chloe got up so quickly that her seat fell over violently. “Beca..! You squeezed.. You squeezed my fingers!” Chloe’s heart was beating so fast she felt it would explode. “Do it again.. please!” Chloe waited and those seconds felt like days but once again, Beca squeezed her fingers. She let out a desperate ‘yes!’ when her fingers were squeezed again, firmer this time. “Oh my god..!” Chloe gasped out loud, her gaze moved to Beca’s face. Slowly but surely, Beca’s eyes opened..

The world stopped for Chloe when their eyes locked. Nothing and no one mattered anymore because Beca, her person and the love of her life, had come back.

She couldn’t speak but ever so gently, she cupped Beca’s face unable to stop the tears from falling on Beca’s tunic. But these tears were happy tears. “I’m.. god.. Beca..” Chloe wasn’t able to form full sentences just yet, her brain was still rebooting from the initial shock.

Beca took a deep breath through her nose, her nasal specs helping to pump more oxygen into her foggy brain and muscles she hadn’t moved for several weeks. She raised a trembling hand up to Chloe’s face, cupping one side weakly and clumsily brushed away some of the tears with her thumb.

Chloe’s hand that was cupping Beca’s face was placed on Beca’s who was cupping hers. She still couldn’t quite believe it, would this turn out to be just another nightmare?

Beca tried to speak, her lips moving but there was no sound. “Mhhhnn..” Her throat felt incredibly dry and she swallowed in an attempt to get rid of the parched feeling in her throat. It didn’t help and she took a shuddering, frustrated breath. “Hhhn..!”

“Wait.. Bec.. don’t force yourself.” Chloe said and reluctantly let go of both of Beca’s hands. The one cupping Chloe’s cheek gently flopping back onto the bed. Chloe shuffled through her bag and pulled out a water bottle. She removed the lid and brought it to Beca’s lips who took several, careful sips. The cool water soothing to her throat.

Beca nodded slowly as a sign that she had enough and Chloe put the bottle away while Beca cleared her throat. It felt a lot less raw and dry and there was coming out more than just a sound.

“Hi..” She whispered, her voice still hoarse but there was a weak smile present on her lips. She gently gestured Chloe to come closer and the older Bella did just that. Leaning onto the bed’s edge while the space between them got smaller, up to the point where Chloe’s ear was right next to Beca’s lips.

A shiver went down Chloe’s spine when she felt the brunette’s warm breath on her ear. Her heart was still pounding in her chest while she listened carefully. Eyes widened in shock and her body stiffened. She pulled back slightly and turned her head enough to look directly into those beautiful dark blue eyes she had come to love so much over the years.

_Did she just.._ Chloe swallowed hard, unable to actually say the words, ask the question out loud in fear of mishearing her friend. The smile on Beca’s lips however, was all she needed to know that what she heard was real.

Beca cupped Chloe’s face again, brushing away the leftover tears before she repeated her own words. Her voice hardly above a whisper.

_“I love you too, Chloe..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how badly you want a part 4!


	9. Favorite Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started out as a joke took a sudden turn..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure who made the comment on tumblr but I dont care xD  
> I blame Rejection_isnt_failure for everything xP (lubs ya..)

Beca Mitchel only had a few things she enjoyed doing. Making music, be it mashups or originals, it didn’t matter to the brunette. She loved doing both.

She also loved reading, something not a lot of people knew or expected of her. She especially loved reading on the bed that she shared with her roommate and secret crush, Chloe Beale.

And what she loved above all was reading when Chloe happened to walk out of the shower, into their ‘bedroom’ (which was just one big open space) and got dressed right in front of her.

It was a guilty pleasure, really.. One she wasn’t particularly proud of but secretly enjoyed it nonetheless. After all, how else would she ever enjoy the godly sight that is naked Chloe Beale? She felt embarrassed about the entire thing, after all, she wasn’t supposed to be enjoying the sight of her best friend's naked body. Or have dreams about her best friend that would instantly cause her cheeks to flush with a familiar heat.

 _Jesus.. get a grip Mitchel…_ Beca let out a shuddering sigh, trying to calm her racing heart. She heard Chloe turn off the water not long ago and felt her heart skip when Chloe’s footsteps got closer. She dropped her phone, picked up the open book that laid on her lap and held it in front of her.

“Hey.” Chloe breathed, her voice tired from studying and her internship at the local shelter. “Interesting book you got there Bec.” Chloe said and a slight giggle followed.

“Uh, yeah.” Beca said, lowering the book enough for her eyes to graze Chloe’s naked but very familiar curves. _Oh fuck.._ She swallowed hard when her eyes fell on the curve of Chloe’s ass, which was to die for. “Y-yeah it’s uh.. new, I got it recently..” She said, cursing at the instability of her own voice. 

“Mhn.. seems like it, don’t think I’ve seen this one yet. Perhaps I should give it a try.” Chloe’s voice sounded far more amused than usual, perhaps Beca was too distracted by Chloe’s breasts to notice or care. Probably the latter.

“Yeah…” Beca said and she hated the fact she was nearly drooling.

Beca snuck several more peeks while Chloe slowly dressed, as if taking more time than she usually did. As if, it was probably false hope created by Beca’s evil brain to trick her into thinking that Chloe would ever feel the same way about her. Still, she couldn’t help it, somewhere deeply hidden inside of the brunette was the ever lasting hope that Chloe, one day, would realize how madly in love she was with Beca.

Beca knew this would never happen, surely Beca would have noticed any signs by now. (Of course not…)

“So, what’s your favorite position then..?” Chloe asked suddenly, taking the brush from her nightstand and crawled onto the bed. The older woman had settled for a buttoned up shirt and shorts to match.

Instead of settling next to Beca, which the redhead usually did, she crawled towards her friend instead.

Beca blinked, confusion clear on her face and the book still in her hands. “Wha..? Position..? I mean.. At the top? Doesn’t everyone like that?” _The hell is this weirdo getting at..? Oh god.. Why is she so fucking sexy.._ She watched the redhead come closer and closer.. She gulped, still holding desperately onto the book, her eyes locked with Icy blue ones.

Chloe couldn’t stop the chuckle that followed. “I don’t know Bec, some people like the bottom..” She said, the tone in her voice had changed from playful to something Beca couldn’t place, but it made her heart skip a beat nonetheless.

“Also..” Chloe started, sitting down on the bed, right in front of Beca with her legs tucked under her body. She grabbed Beca’s book carefully, a playful smile on her lips while she watched her friend swallow thickly. She turned the book around before placing it back in Beca’s hands. “I think holding the book upside down makes it hard to read.. Then again.” Her gaze lowered to the cover of the book that Beca held towards her. “With the kind of book you’re reading, holding it upside down might actually be better.”

Beca nearly smelted into a puddle right there and then, up until the comment about the kind of book she was reading. “W-what..?” She said slightly shocked and closed the book to check the cover. Her eyes grew wide in horror when she read the title: ‘Kamasutra and you, uncover your favorite position.’ The actual image on the cover were two people in a position that left nothing to one’s imagination.

Beca just stared at the cover in shock, then at Chloe, back at the cover. This went on for a few times more before she settled her gaze on Chloe’s, to her own surprise, amused smile.

Beca’s mouth slightly open, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and her brain trying to think of something, _ANYTHING,_ to get her out of this mess. Unfortunately for Beca, her brain had left the chat, trying desperately to reboot itself. She was giving Chloe her best fish on dryland expression, lips moving but no sound.

**_Words Beca! Use them! What the actual fuck are you doing?!_ **

Her inner monologue was yelling at her, rightfully so if she might add. There was no saving herself from this one.

“I… uh… I… like… wasn’t…” She tried once she found her voice again, heart hammering in her chest.

“You know,” Chloe started again, taking the book once again from Beca’s hands and gently tossed it on Beca’s nightstand. “If you want to look at me.. You can just, _look_ at _me_ , Beca.” Her voice was warm, soft and those icy blue eyes so incredibly inviting while she spoke. Every damn word seemed like an invitation to kiss Chloe. (It was..)

Beca was about to answer, or at least try to without looking like a fish, when Chloe gently pushed Beca backwards. Her hand was placed on Beca's chest, right below her neck and above her breasts. Chloe pushed till the brunette was resting comfortably against the pillows behind her.

 _Oh dear god…_ Beca’s throat felt dry, like she swallowed a bucket full of sand while she watched Chloe straddle her legs.

The redhead was biting her lower lip playfully, winking down at the woman underneath her while she got comfortable. “Is this okay..?” She asked, wondering if her weight was uncomfortable for Beca or not. She smiled when all Beca could do was nod her head. “Good..” She said and brought both her hands to the top of her shirt, opening it ever so slowly.

Beca could feel her body heat rise to dangerous levels, eyes wide in shock and her heart was beating so incredibly fast she thought it would burst. Her chest rising and falling quickly while more and more of Chloe’s skin was exposed to her eyes.

Chloe’s shirt hung open once the last button was done for, exposing her amazing looking abs. Never in her life had Beca ever thought she’d be happy with Chloe’s morning routine and her desire to go to the gym. But damn did she gain more appreciation for Chloe’s dedication. She had always admired the redhead’s body, her curves as well as her muscles. Never did she have the chance however, to appreciate them up close. While the woman of her dreams was _actually_ sitting comfortably on her lap like it was a regular Friday night.

Beca couldn’t believe her own eyes and her hands rested on her own stomach, too afraid to move them in case she indeed _was_ dreaming. Cause if that was the case, she did _NOT_ want to wake up!

“You like it..?” Chloe asked and opened her shirt further, exposing her bare chest to the younger woman underneath her. She smiled softly when she saw Beca swallow thickly again. She let her shirt slide down her arms until the fabric was pooled around her waist. She watched Beca take a shuddering breath, those dark blue, stormy eyes she loved so much were sliding over her body.

“I.. you..” Beca started, hardly able to form words, let alone complete and full sentences. She wanted to say something, wanted to let Chloe know how breathtakingly beautiful she was. For a short few seconds, she closed her eyes, calming herself somewhat, at least enough to form a few words that, hopefully, would make sense. “You’re beautiful..” She breathed after she opened her eyes again.

_Jesus.. That wasn’t so hard was it? Yes, yes it was.._

Chloe’s eyes widened and a faint blush now crawled onto her cheeks from the unexpected compliment. Chloe knew she had a fit figure, she did consider herself semi ‘hot’ and loved the attention she received. But with Beca, it seemed different but in the best of ways possible. She had expected something polite from the brunette, but more in ways of saying ‘yeah you’re hot dude’ or something like that. That’s what she usually heard people say when they’d compliment her. This, however, the compliment she got from Beca felt so different, so _genuine_ it made her heart _ache_ with love.

Chloe smiled faintly, taking Beca’s hand in her own and squeezed gently. “Really..? I mean..” She was lost for words, which, like, never happened to her before.

Beca frowned slightly, worry seeping into her heart. “Well, of course! I mean.. Jesus, Beale.. Look at you… you’re drop dead gorgeous.” Beca said genuinely and feeling somewhat braver, she moved her own hands to Chloe’s hips to pull the woman closer. Like she wanted to put more power behind her own words by acting on them, showing Chloe that her words were true. _How dare you not believe me, I’ll show you.._ To this, both their cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. (if that was even possible for Beca by now)

Chloe now straddled Beca’s hips and for the first time in her entire life, Chloe felt shy. This all started out as a little joke, after all, she knew full well Beca was checking her out after the first few times. Especially when Beca held the book upside down. Which was far more often than she’d probably ever want to admit. However, the kamasutra book was new (and probably belonged to Amy anyway) she couldn’t help but tease her best friend and secret crush a bit. Things had gotten a bit out of hand and now she was straddling Beca’s hips while the hands of the brunette were resting gently onto Chloe’s.

She had no idea what to do with her hands anymore now that Beca’s were resting someplace else. So instead, Chloe placed hers on Beca’s shoulders right where her neck and shoulders connected.

She looked down at Beca again, who was still admiring her body. Chloe bit her lip anxiously. _Should I.. I mean.._ “W-would.. you like to.. Touch..?” Chloe finally managed to whisper, her voice soft.

She felt Beca freeze and regretted asking the question, wishing to god she could take it back. Up until Beca looked up at her, there was no disgust in her eyes, it was completely the opposite.

Dark blue eyes wide with a sparkle Chloe had never seen before but found it utterly adorable nonetheless. She watched Beca do her fish expression for a few short seconds, letting out a soft giggle in the process. It apparently snapped Beca out of her fishy state, enough to clear her throat and gather herself enough to form some words along with a reaction.

“I.. really..? You-you don’t.. mind?” She swallowed, her throat still felt dry and her voice was cracking far more than she’d liked. It only took a small nod from the redhead before Beca’s hands moved from Chloe’s hips, all the way up to cup her face. Slim fingers placed delicately on Chloe’s jaw, like she was made of glass and Beca was scared to break her if she made a wrong move.

If the older woman was honest, she was surprised but the gentle way that Beca placed her hands made her breath hitch. The blush on her cheeks darkened slightly when Beca’s soft hands slowly made their way down. Coming to rest on her throat and the pulsepoint of her neck. She was sure that Beca could feel how frantically her heart was beating but the petite brunette didn’t say anything.

“You’re so soft…” Beca whispered, eyes on her own hands while she slowly moved them from Chloe’s neck to her shoulders. Giving the firm muscles underneath a gentle squeeze. “Soft, but hard.. strong.” Beca continued, letting out a shaky breath. Her hands slid down Chloe’s chest and the older woman expected the brunette to cup her breasts, like many had done before her.

To her own surprise, Beca didn’t and moved her hands between the valley of her breasts instead, palms flat on her skin. It felt like they left a trail of scorching heat in their wake, leaving her all tingly and weak. 

Chloe was glad she was sitting down, her knees would’ve given out from under her otherwise. The redhead swallowed thickly and let out a soft whimper when the fingers of Beca’s right hand brushed ever so gently against the lower part of her breast. Oh fuck..

It was hardly audible, but Beca had heard it nonetheless. She looked up at her friend, worry in her eyes when they locked with icy ones. “You okay..?” She asked and stilled her hands on Chloe’s ribs, her thumbs resting below her breasts.

There was such genuine warmth in those dark blue, stormy eyes, such kindness and genuine worry. It made her heart ache for something she knew she’d never have. Chloe was in love with Beca, for many, many years now. The way the petite woman was touching her, how gentle and tender her caresses were, it’s something Chloe had always yearned for.

Sure, she’d been touched by other people, more people she’d ever want to admit too perhaps. Because Chloe enjoyed incimacy, she enjoyed sex and those things usually came together. Usually.

The men she slept with generally wanted just one thing from her. Strip her naked, fuck and get the redhead out the door before she could fall asleep. After every sexual encounter, Chloe felt empty inside. Like there was a massive gap in her heart that she tried to fill with as many sexual partners as she could, but none who could ever fill that void. Fill the hole in her heart, the missing piece of the puzzle to finally complete her.

The only times she felt whole, the only times where she felt complete were the moments of intimacy she shared with Beca. Beca, the very woman who was the raincloud to her sunshine, if she should believe the other Bellas at least.

She’d been there for the DJ ever since they met, supporting her, believing in her when she didn’t even believe in herself. 

In return, Beca was there for her too. Giving her comfort, reassurance and intimacy up to a certain level. Beca would fill that hole in her heart but it would only last for so long, because Beca wasn’t _hers_.

She took a shuddering breath and watched when Beca’s hands once again cupped her face. Brushing away tears she didn’t even realize had escaped.

“Oh my god, Chlo, what’s wrong?” Beca asked, the worry on her face seeped into her voice. “Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No..” Chloe closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly and covered Beca’s hands with her own. “No.. you.. You’re just..” God this is hard.. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “You’re so gentle.. with me.” She finally said and there was a slightly frown showing on Beca’s features.

“Well yeah, of course.” She stated, she gently pulled her hands back to pull up Chloe’s shirt, somewhat covering her friend back up. “Chlo.. you mean the world to me..” She whispered, straightening the fabric once she hung it loosely over Chloe’s shoulders, covering her chest somewhat. _I really don’t need those distracting me right now.._ She thought and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

She looked back up at the older woman, smiling warmly, reassuringly up at her. She placed her hands back on Chloe’s jaw and for a very short moment, Chloe thought Beca would kiss her.

“Chlo.. you’re my friend. My best friend. My person, the person I turn to when I feel like the world is crashing down on me and I need someone to pull me away from it all. You’re the only one I trust.. You’re the only one who..- who I..” She licked her lips, wishing to god she was brave enough to actually speak her mind. “I care so, so much about you.. I-I..-” She shook her head, tears blurring her vision. She couldn’t look up, instead she snuck her arms around Chloe’s body, holding her close while her head was resting on her friend’s shoulder.

“Beca.. what-”

“I love you.” Beca blurted out. _Oh god, what did I do.._

Chloe stiffened and she stopped breathing, slowly letting the words sink in. “W-what..? What did.. Did you say?” She tried to peel the brunette away from her body, wanting to look her in the eye. “Beca.. please look at me..”

Beca waited a little while longer, taking a deep breath before she reluctantly pulled away from her best friend. She didn’t want to look at Chloe and see rejection in her eyes, something she knew would happen if she’d ever tell Chloe how she truly felt.

Beca felt two hands cup her face and forced her to look up. “Please open your eyes, Bec.. please.. I… can you.. Just repeat what you said.” Chloe wasn’t sure she heard it correctly, perhaps her brain had fed her some make believe fantasy.

Beca let out a deep sigh, her hands resting on Chloe’s sides when she finally, slowly opened her eyes. Swallowing hard at the look of pure desperation in Chloe’s eyes. “I love you.. I have been in love with you for.. for years..” She finally admitted, feeling strangely lighter but terrified.

Chloe’s eyes widened at the admission, looking from one eye to the other to see if this was some kind of sick joke. 

_No.. Beca would never…_

The very notion of Beca hurting her on purpose was ridiculous.

“I’m.. I didn’t tell you.. because I didn’t..-” Beca’s voice cracked with emotion, tears now slid down her features but this time, this time Chloe was there to brush them away. The redhead was still in shock herself, unable to do anything else but brush away Beca’s tears. “I don’t want to lose you, Chlo.. you mean to much to me and I just hoped that these f-feelings would g-go away.” She sniffled wanting to avert her eyes but Chloe didn’t let her. “B-but they didn’t and I-I-”

Something in Chloe finally snapped, bringing the woman back to her senses while she listened to her friend.

Her person…

The love of her life… who loved her back.

Without any hesitation or doubt, she closed the gap between them. Pressing her lips against Beca’s because no words could ever describe how she truly felt about Beca Mitchel.

The kiss was chaste, gentle but full of unspoken words and feelings of the past years. Chloe put everything she had in that kiss, pouring every ouch of love she felt for the brunette into it. Wanting Beca to feel what she felt for so long and the younger woman returned the kiss with equal want.

Chloe’s shirt slipped off of her shoulders when she wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, pulling her in just a bit more and flush against her own body.

The older Bella parted her lips slightly, a wordless invitation to Beca to enter if she wanted to and god did Beca want to.

The brunette brushed her tongue over Chloe’s lower lip before it slipped into the redhead's welcoming mouth. Beca’s arms around Chloe’s waist, keeping the taller woman close while their kiss deepened. It was everything Beca had imagined their first kiss to be and so much more.

Chloe was warm, soft, welcoming and smelled like mangos and coconuts. Neither one of them wanted this precious moment to end but their need for oxygen was higher than anticipated so Beca broke the kiss first. Panting like crazy like the woman right in front of her. Their cheeks flushed while they just smiled at one another, their noses gently brushing against one another while they remained in this tender moment.

Beca didn’t need Chloe to say the three little words back, she now knew how the redhead felt. She had felt the desperation in the kiss they shared, the need to show the other how they felt. Because it was the same desperation she felt when she blurted out her confession.

Warm hands once again cupped her face, brushing away tears Beca didn’t even realize had spilled. “Happy tears..?” Chloe asked and the DJ just nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

Chloe smiled, placing another small peck on Beca’s lips for good measure. “I know I probably don't need to say it.. But god I want to.. I’ve told myself for so long that you didn’t feel the same way.” She paused and Beca was about to say something before Chloe shook her head to stop her. “I love you, Beca. I love you. I. Love. You.” With every word, she pressed her lips tenderly against Beca’s to put more power behind them.

Beca just smiled, unable to wipe that smirk off of her face that would threaten to split her face in two. She’d always dreamed of this moment, hoped for it but never did she think it would actually come true. She looked up at the woman of her dreams, smiling and Chloe smiled back. Finally, finally they could think and dream of a future, one where they’d spent it _together_.

Because she loved Chloe Beale more than this world could ever offer her.

But most of all: _Because Chloe loved her back.._

* * *

**AN: You can find me[here](https://josy1986.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, come and join the fun! Hit me with a message if you want to join my discord server ^^**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loved it? :D  
> Tell me what you loved the most!


	10. Pitch Perfect: Winter Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving to their new apartment after Beca landed her new job working for DJ Khaled.  
> Chloe and Beca find out the heating doesn't work.. (oh no, how terrible..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I turned 35 today (11th of February) and made this as a thank you for sticking with me for so long.

Beca smiled while she worked on her laptop, relaxing in bed after a long day of moving. She and Chloe were now settled in Beca’s new apartment that came with her contract now that she worked for DJ Khaled.

She and Chloe had been doing some shopping beforehand, buying some small items to decorate their new bedrooms. Plural.

This new home had four of them, two of which were used as bedrooms for the moment. Something that had stung for both of them but they no longer lived in that tiny studio apartment, there was no reason for them to share one room. Or one bed.

Beca mostly spent her money on practical items. One of which had been an electric blanket that was currently keeping her nice and warm. Toasty even.

Chloe mostly bought items to decorate her room like small candles, photo frames and so on.

Unfortunately for Chloe, their move had been in the middle of the winter. To make it worse, since the apartment was brand new and only finished about a week prior to their move, the heating wasn’t working yet. Something had gone wrong with the schedule and the technician who was supposed to come and install it only had time the day after they moved in. 

Beca knew Chloe really disliked the winter, not everything, just the cold. So when she heard that the heating wouldn’t work for the night, she had offered Chloe the electric blanket that she purchased.

Of course the redhead refused and promised she’d be fine (surprise, she wasn’t) and that she could handle one night (also, no) without heating.

Beca knew for a fact that her friend would show up sooner or later with an excuse to come and join her. So the brunette smiled when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.  _ Well that took longer than I thought it would.. _

“Come in.” She said and a second later, the door opened slowly. Beca looked up, smiling at her best friend who held two cups of tea. “Hey.” 

Chloe smiled back, closing the door behind her. “Hey, I figured you’d like some tea, with this cold and all.” She said and Beca could see her friend visibly shake.

“Mhn-mn, sure I do.”  _ God she’s adorable.. _ Beca bit her lower lip for a moment before scooting to the side a bit. Making room for the redhead to come and join her. She took the second cup with both hands after putting her laptop aside, enjoying the warmth it brought to both her hands. “How are you handling the cold?” She asked, blowing her tea softly to cool it somewhat.

“Oh, you know me, I’m adapting.” Chloe said, settling on the soft cover of Beca’s bed. Both her hands now holding onto the warm cup.

“I can see that.” Beca said, an amused smile on her lips. Chloe wore her usual sleeping clothes, a button up shirt and shorts. The brunette just shook her head. “You should’ve at least bought some warmer sleeping clothes, Chlo.” She said and sipped slowly from her tea, letting out a soft hum in approval.

Chloe shrugged. “It’s one night, I’ll live.” She said, trying to convince herself while having trouble holding her cup due to her trembling hands.

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled the covers aside. “Alright, enough.. Come on.” She said, nudging with her head to the available spot. “I’m not gonna watch you freeze your ass off, Chlo.”

Chloe’s lips formed a grateful smile, she put her cup on the nightstand before crawling underneath the warm duvet. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” She mumbled, nuzzling her face into the big fluffy pillow before she scooted closer to Beca.

“Oh my god!” Beca yelped, feeling how cold her friend actually was even through her pyjamas. “Why the hell didn’t you come in earlier?” She asked, putting her now empty cup aside and pulled Chloe closer, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

Chloe just let out a content sigh, her head resting on Beca’s shoulder and her face in the crook of the brunette’s warm neck. Even under the duvet and wrapped in Beca’s arms she was still shivering like a leaf.

“I didn’t.. Want to bother you, Becs..” She mumbled softly through chattering teeth. “I know.. You’re usually working.” She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly to try and somewhat calm herself. “I thought I’d be okay but it’s colder than I anticipated..”

Beca shook her head, moving her hands up and down Chloe’s back to try and warm her up faster. “You’re such a weirdo.. You really think work is more important than you?” She let out a frustrated sigh. “Jesus, you’re not warming up fast enough.” She stated, hearing Chloe whimper softly.

“W-we could a-always use b-body heat.” Chloe said, half jokingly. Yeah I wish..

Beca frowned and let the words sink in. “Actually.. That’s not a bad idea.” She looked down at Chloe before she continued. “Open your shirt, or take it off.”

Chloe looked up in shock, not expecting Beca to take her joke slash suggestion seriously. “I.. what..?” She felt her face heat up and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

“You heard me and it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before.” Beca said matter of factly, the first few buttons of her shirt were already open and not before long all buttons were open.

Chloe just laid there, still not able to realize that Beca was serious. She could only stare at Beca’s chest and the skin that now laid bare before her eyes.

“Oh for crying out loud Beale.. Out of everyone I know, you’d be the first one to get naked given the chance.” Beca chuckled and started helping the redhead unbutton her shirt while her own was already open. “You hopped under the shower with me back in the day. More than once if I remember correctly.” She felt her cheeks flush thinking back to those days.

Chloe rolled onto her back, watching Beca work on her shirt and eventually open it fully. She also remembered the days where she indeed hopped under the shower with her best friend. First time she did that she only just discovered that Beca could sing (and that the brunette actually lied to her, bad Beca) and forced the petite woman to sing a duet with her.

The other times were during their time in the Bella House when both needed to shower and had been running late for class already.

This however, this was new, sure Chloe needed to warm up but Beca was never one to instigate physical contact. Not counting the times the DJ was drunk out of her mind, drunk Beca was very touchy feely and handsy. But only with Chloe.

However, present Beca was sober, at least as far as Chloe was aware of. She didn’t spike their drinks with rum and she didn’t smell any alcohol earlier when she entered Beca’s bedroom.

Beca was doing this on her own, without the help of alcohol and it made Chloe’s heart soar to new heights. The love she already had for this young woman increased and her heartbeat with it when she saw Beca take off her own shirt. Oh my god… I’m dreaming… please don’t wake up..

Chloe watched when Beca spread her legs, settled comfortably in between and lowered herself down onto her best friend.

The older Bella took a shuddering breath when Beca’s warm body laid down on top of hers. Surprised at how easily they fit together, like two pieces of the same puzzle. 

“You alright..?” Beca asked, laying half naked on top of her best friend like it was nothing. Her head resting on Chloe’s shoulder and her arms wrapped securely around Chloe’s torso. The petite woman managed to pull the duvet on top of them both.

“Y-yeah, totes!” Chloe answered quickly, still trying to figure out what was happening while clearly feeling Beca’s breasts pressed against her own. “I uh, are you okay..?” She asked unsure.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Beca smiled, her hands resting on Chloe’s back between the matress and her best friend. “You feel warmer..?” Cause I know I do..

“Oh totes! I mean.. You’re like a furnace, Bec.” Chloe said and let out a soft giggle, her own hands drawing invisible patterns on Beca’s back. “Sorry for keeping you from work..”

“Don’t be, it’s Friday evening. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably would’ve worked through the night.” Both women let out a light laugh and a content sigh.

“Do you.. I mean, is it okay if I stay the night?” Chloe asked, although she probably already knew the answer.

“I’m laying half naked on top of you, if I had mind you staying here I’d never suggest striping to warm you up.” She nuzzled against Chloe’s neck affectionately. “So yeah, it's fine.. We’ve slept next to one another for years and if I’m honest, I was missing you..” She admitted and it was the truth. This new apartment was amazing but it missed the typical Chloe-ness she got used to ever since they lived together.

Chloe’s grip around the shorter woman tightened slightly from the admission, she too missed Beca, even though they still shared an apartment and they were never more than a few feet apart. They had only moved today and she was already missing her friend.

“You know..” Beca started and Chloe took a slow, deep breath. “You’re more than welcome to sleep next to me, if.. If you want.” Beca cleared her throat, trying to sound less nervous while she spoke. “I uh, totally wouldn’t mind..”  _ Like, at all.. Please say yes.. _

“I’d love that, I wouldn't want you to get lonely after all.” Chloe whispered and heard Beca scoff, still trying to act tough. The redhead smiled, feeling warmer than ever and it had nothing to do with the electric blanket underneath her.

She turned her head slightly, smiling and aiming to peck Beca’s cheek when Beca turned her head too, her lips apart to say something.

Chloe’s lips landed on Beca’s instead..

Both women froze, their lips still gently pressed against one another. Their eyes wide in shock when Chloe’s brain rebooted first and pulled back. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” She rolled onto her side, scrambling backwards once Beca rolled off of her friend. “I’m sorry! I-I didn’t..- I just..-” I was aiming for your cheek and then you turned and it happened-!” Panic rose to new levels while her breathing quickened and her heart pounding in her chest, ready to burst. She pushed herself up in a sitting position, her hands fumbled clumsily with the buttons of her shirt, failing to close it.

Beca in the meanwhile pushed herself up in a sitting position too, both hands reaching out for Chloe’s to stop her fumbling. “Chlo, hey, hey, calm down, look at me.” She urged, letting one of Chloe’s hands go to cup her friends face, forcing her to look her in the eye.

Chloe was on the verge of tears and it broke Beca’s heart. Truth be told, it was just a kiss and if it were up to Beca, it could’ve lasted much longer..

“It was a kiss, Chlo. Relax..” She smiled reassuringly at the redhead who slowly seemed to calm down.

Chloe swallowed hard. “I’m sorry, Bec.. I really didn’t..” She sighed, her body trembling slightly. A tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

Beca gently brushed it away with her thumb. “Chlo, it’s okay, really.. I didn’t mind.” She paused for a moment, seeing her friend so freaked out over such a simple gesture. “It was nice.”  _ Wait.. why did I say that..? _

This made Chloe look up in surprise. “It.. it was..? Really?” There was something in the tone of her voice that Beca couldn’t explain. A smile slowly spread on Chloe’s lips, almost hopeful.

“I mean, yeah, it was nice..” Beca scooted a little bit closer, she used the duvet to cover her chest somewhat. She cleared her throat, taking the fact that Chloe didn’t seem repulsed with her admission as a good sign. “So uh, if you want to.. Kiss me again..? I totally don’t mind.” She swallowed thickly, feeling somewhat brave enough to lean closer to her best friend and slowly close the gap between them. “Cause uh.. I.. I want to kiss you..”

Chloe didn’t dare to move while she watched her secret crush come closer and eventually close the gap completely. Holding her breath while she felt Beca press her lips against her own in the most gentle way possible.

The older Bella closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of Beca Mitchel’s lips against her own. She carefully put one hand delicately on the back of Beca’s neck while the other was buried in the mass of the brunette’s hair.

Lips moved slowly, tenderly against one another. Beca’s arms snuck around Chloe’s waist, pulling the redhead flush against her own body. Hands resting on the firm muscles of Chloe’s back. 

Reluctantly, Beca pulled back, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Her cheeks flushed and matched Chloe’s who showed an equal color. “I uhm..” She smiled sheepishly. “In case it wasn’t obvious…” She swallowed thickly, brushing her nose affectionately against Chloe’s. “I’m kinda.. crushing on you.. miss Beale.”

Chloe took a shuddering breath, watching her friend and letting her words slowly sink in. She rested her forehead against Beca’s and let out a choked laugh. “Well, miss Mitchel..” She started, clearing her throat before she continued. “In case you haven’t noticed, I kinda do feel the same way..” She locked her gaze with Beca’s, smiling warmly at the woman who held her heart for so many years. “And god.. I  _ love _ kissing you.” She sighed longingly, pressing their lips together once again.

Both laid back down on their sides, face to face and arms wrapped around one another. Keeping each other close. Years of yearning, or longing finally answered.

They didn’t know nor care how long they laid there, kissing, hugging and talking. Just genuinely enjoying the company of the other person and being close to them.

“How long..?” Chloe asked, her hand one Beca’s cheek while her thumb affectionately brushed over the soft skin. 

Beca smiled softly, her arms resting around Chloe’s frame, holding her close. She was never the touchy feely type but with Chloe? Chloe was the only exception to  _ everything _ ..

The redhead had started breaking down Beca’s walls early on. The fact she never gave up surely helped a lot too. She was way to stubborn and deadset on breaking them down or just climbing over those fucking walls Beca built around her heart. To her own surprise, Beca let her because she genuinely enjoyed being with the embodiment of a walking ray of sunshine.

The DJ took a deep breath before finally answering. “Well.. I can’t pinpoint an exact moment.. I think I’ve liked you for a long time, years. Like ever since my first year.. but I never fully understood why I enjoyed being around you so much.” Chloe let out a soft giggle. “Not until after we won worlds and we moved in together. I finally realized that, what I felt, how I felt about you.. it was far more than just some random crush.. that I was in fact madly in love with you.”

They shared another tender kiss before it was Beca’s turn to ask the question. “And you..? When did you realize?”

Chloe bit her lower lip for a moment, pondering the question and the answer. “I’ve been in love with you for 7 years..” She admitted and Beca’s eyes widened at the shocking discovery.

“Seven yea-” She shrieked, her voice far higher than normal. She quickly cleared her throat before she continued. “That long..?!” And Chloe could only nod. “Why didn’t you..” She asked, worry clear on her face when Chloe showed a saddened expression.

“Believe it or not, but I was scared you didn’t feel the same.. I was scared I’d lose you as my friend.” She sighed. 

“I planned on kissing you.. after the USO tour… after my performance, our performance.” Beca confessed, holding Chloe’s gaze. “I was looking for you when I found you…”

“With Chicago.” Chloe finished and Beca nodded. “Oh Bec, I’m so sorry…” There was genuine sorrow in Chloe’s voice but her friend only shook her head.

“Don’t be, you didn’t know. I should’ve just pulled you away from him, kissed you anyway.” She let out a sad chuckle. “I wasn’t brave enough then.. but I am now…” She smiled brightly. “I never knew I could feel this happy, Chlo..” She whispered. “I love you..”

“I love you too.” Chloe whispered and couldn’t stop smiling, quickly brushing away some tears that managed to escape. These tears however, weren’t tears of anguish and sorrow. These were happy tears. Finally, FINALLY she would get her happy ending. They both would get the happy ending they longed for all these years. No longer needing to hide how they truly felt about one another in fear of what could happen.

After so many years, Chloe felt happy to the verge of bursting. Her entire soul lifted to new heights and the start of a new chapter. Not two different chapters, but one that they would write  _ together _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	11. Till Death do us Part: part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca woke up from her coma and makes a new friend during her recovery.  
> Slowly she comes to terms with what happened with her and meets someone she never thought she'd see again..

Happiness, that’s what Chloe felt when Beca opened her eyes. Her heart ready to burst when the love of her life came back to her after being in a coma for 6 excruciating long weeks. Tears of joy were shed, both from Chloe and Beca alike. 

Chloe’s joy increased tenfold when Beca whispered that she loved Chloe back. Unable to comprehend _how_ exactly Beca had known about her confession in the first place. Chloe decided that that question could wait for another day.

Nurses and doctors alike had eventually come pouring into Beca’s room, checking her status, her parameters the whole lot. The redhead watched from the sideline while they did test after test, watching with growing amusement how Beca slowly grew more and more frustrated and annoyed.

Finally, many hours and what felt like a million tests later, they were once again left alone in the room.

Chloe had texted Theo in the meanwhile to let him know that Beca had finally woken up. He had been over the moon with the good news and made Chloe promise to keep him updated.

She also let the girls from their Bella whatsapp group know, it immediately blew up with questions which Chloe promised to answer when the time was right.

She looked up from her phone and smiled when Beca’s eyes locked with her own. She moved from the wall where she had been patiently waiting, watching, and sat down on the edge of Beca’s bed.

Beca wasted no time and immediately slipped her hand into Chloe’s, entwining their fingers. “Alone, at last..” She whispered, her voice still slightly strained but stronger than before. She sat up straight but leaned backwards against the mountain of pillows.

Chloe smiled, a slight pink decorating her cheeks as she gave Beca’s hand a soft squeeze. “Alone indeed..” She looked at her friend and noticed how tired she looked. The testing, questions and everything else that happened the last few hours had taken its toll on the petite brunette. “You look tired, Bec.”

To that, Beca scoffed but smiled faintly. “You’d think after 6 weeks of being in a coma I’d be full of energy.” She said, grinning but unable to stop a yawn. “Oh, woops.” Both women chuckled softly.

Chloe was about to say something when Beca interrupted. “You look tired too, Chlo.” 

The redhead swallowed hard, thinking back to the nights she woke up screaming. Which were, in this case, every night ever since the accident. Chloe’s dreams were dominated by nightmares in which Beca died. She relived the moment where Beca went into cardiac arrest, only the brunette's heart would never restart and the line on the machine would remain flat. Chloe would wake up alone, crying and realizing that  _ she _ would be in the hospital instead if Beca hadn’t come to warn her.

How had Beca known about it in the first place..?

There were so many questions floating around inside Chloe’s head, questions that she so desperately wanted to ask but she wasn’t sure if she’d like the answers..

She just smiled faintly and brought up their joined hands to kiss Beca’s knuckles. “Vet school is kicking my ass.” She said, partly telling the truth about her lack of sleep. The last thing she’d want to do is make Beca feel guilty. Chloe felt guilty about what happened already, blaming herself for it every day. “It’ll pass.” She assured her friend with a wink.

Beca’s gaze never left hers, only narrowed slightly in suspicion. “You’ll be an amazing vet, Chlo.” She stated, letting out a deep sigh. She was beyond exhausted but fought against the temptation of sleep as hard as she possibly could. She swallowed thickly and moved her gaze to their joined hands that once again laid on the covers of her bed.

“I.. don’t know how, but I heard what you said..” She started, slowly she looked back up and two pairs of blue eyes locked. “I heard you say it, heard you say you loved me.” Her voice wavered slightly and it had nothing to do with how tired she felt.

“Bec..-” Chloe started but Beca shook her head, a silent plea to allow her to continue.

“I was stuck.. Somewhere and I couldn’t get out.” She continued, her voice still soft, vulnerable. “Then.. I heard your voice, I heard you talk about music and how we could listen to it together. I heard the words.. I couldn’t answer, but I heard them..” She felt a familiar sting behind her eyes, tears slowly began to blur her vision. “And.. all I wanted to do… I w-wanted to t-tell you I feel the same way.” She covered her face with both hands, sobbing. Reality of what had  _ actually _ happened finally caught up with the brunette.

She saved Chloe but nearly died in the process and even though she didn’t regret saving Chloe one bit, it was all still a lot to process for the younger woman. This was her breaking point, actually talking about it and reliving the feelings of everything that happened.

Fear of losing Chloe and the terror she felt when she heard the screeching tires. The pain after she woke up the first and second time. The pleading in Chloe’s voice right before everything turned black. The moment she  _ died _ and brought back in what felt only a few seconds later.

Chloe scooted closer to her friend, arms wrapping protectively around Beca’s fragile body and into a warm embrace. She moved a hand soothingly over Beca’s back, trying to comfort the crying woman. Not realizing that she too, started crying.

The DJ moved her hands away from her face and wrapped them around Chloe instead. Holding onto the redhead for dear life, fisting her clothing in the process while her body shook from the heartbreaking and uncontrollable sobs that tore from her chest.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like this, but they both knew they needed it. Letting out their sorrow and hurt while in the arms of the person they loved most. 

Slowly, their sobs died down to the occasional sniffle. Both calmed down and felt somewhat lighter. They were both alive and here, no matter what happened and that’s what mattered most of all. The fact they were  _ together. _

Chloe pulled back slightly, feeling Beca’s grip tighten around her body. “I’m not leaving..” She reassured the brunette who’s grip then slacked slightly, enough for Chloe to pull back and cup Beca’s face. Brushing the remainder of tears away with her thumbs. “I love you..” She whispered, a smile on her tear stained face.

Beca let her forehead rest gently against Chloe’s, their noses brushed affectionately against one another. “I love you too.” She said, letting out an exhausted sigh. She felt physically and emotionally drained. “So tired…” She mumbled while nuzzling lazily against Chloe’s face. Eyes closed already as she felt herself slowly slip.

Chloe watched her friend, she felt for the younger woman and knew exactly what she was going through. She was tired too, her body worn out and her soul beyond exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right next to Beca but she was so scared that all this was nothing but a dream.

The brunette opened her eyes slowly, watching the redhead. Guilt tugged at her heart when she let her gaze linger on Chloe’s features, the dark rings under her eyes and hollow cheeks. Chloe lost weight during the weeks Beca had been in a coma.

“Take off your shoes…” Beca whispered but Chloe heard it nonetheless, doing what was asked of her. Her shoes dropped onto the floor and she was pulled flush, albeit carefully, against Beca’s body. She could hardly keep her eyes open but smiled at Chloe who slowly laid down on her side, facing the brunette. “Let’s take a nap..” She whispered, offering a gentle smile to the taller woman who nodded slowly.

Chloe cupped Beca’s face with both hands, as if she wanted to reassure herself that Beca was really here with her. Awake and responding. Inreturn, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist, keeping her friend as close as humanly possible.

The last thing they both saw before they fell asleep was each other.

For the first time in six weeks, Chloe slept peacefully without the interruption of nightmares.

Days slowly passed by ever since Beca woke up. Days filled with more tests and therapy so Beca would regain some of the muscles she had lost during her six week coma.

The brunette was still recovering but pushed herself, her body to new levels she didn’t even know existed till then. 

Beca usually walked around the halls of the floor she was still forced to stay at. The first few days she tried, she struggled taking one step after the other and had to hold onto the nurse who walked with her. Now, 2 weeks after she woke up, she made enough progress to walk without any help and without supervision. The severe injuries she sustained from the accident all healed and Beca was told that she could go home very soon if she could keep this up.

During her short walks, Beca met Hattie. An elderly woman who happened to be on the same walks as she was. Training muscles and getting back on her feet. Beca smiled when she saw Hattie sitting in the public area of their floor. Watching tv, her cane leaning against the armrest of the couch.

Hattie smiled and waved at the brunette, patting the spot next her. “Was wondering where you were.” She chuckled lightly. “Your pretty friend not with you today?” Hattie was referring to Chloe and Beca felt her face heat up slightly while she shook her head.

“Chloe’s studying for her exams and getting our..- my place ready for when I can go home.” Beca wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t tell Hattie that Chloe was in fact her girlfriend. It's not that Beca was ashamed of Chloe, far from it, the subject just hadn’t come up yet and Beca wasn’t someone who forced her sexuality in someone else’s face. 

Hattie smiled warmly and nodded. “Seems she’s a keeper, ain’t she?” She said and let out a giddy giggle, her gaze meeting Beca’s who was lost for words for a moment. “Oh please, I’m old, not blind.” She said and nudged against Beca’s shoulder carefully. “Although I’m sure a blind person can still see how much you two care about each other.”

Beca lowered her head slightly, biting her lower lip before she could speak. “I’m sorry, I didn’t..-” Beca started but Hattie shook her head. 

“Don’t worry dear, I know we old people aren’t always this open minded.. But I have a grandson who is living with his boyfriend and a daughter who is married to a woman.” She winked playfully. “Love is love, no matter what.” She nodded at her own words and patted Beca’s knee a few times before placing her hand back on her own leg. “Now, how about I race you to my room? My grandson’s boyfriend came over and brought me some delicious chocolate cookies that they baked together, and who better to share them with than you?” 

Hattie turned off the tv and got onto her feet, Beca did the same, offering her arm to the older lady who hooked her own with Beca’s. “Oof… what I wouldn’t give to be young again.” She said and Beca smiled, the two walking slowly back to Hattie’s room which was directly next to Beca’s.

If she was honest with herself, Beca felt relief. She had come to like the woman. Hattie was the first person who knew about her and Chloe being more than just friends. The fact that Hattie, a woman well over her eighties, could accept them so easily and without judgement. Beca hoped that it was a good sign for when they’d tell their parents.

Beca helped Hattie to her bed and the older woman settled comfortably on the mattress while Beca made some tea with the water boiler present in Hattie’s room.

The two talked about anything and everything. Hattie asking Beca all kinds of questions, many if not all of them had something to do with Chloe. Much to Beca’s surprise but delight, the redhead eventually joined them and the couple shared stories about their time in college with Hattie who enjoyed each and every one of them. 

The days that followed were pretty much the same. Beca would wake up around the time breakfast was served, after she would go to physical therapy and would end up talking with Hattie till Chloe joined them.

Three weeks after Beca woke up from her coma did she receive news that she would go home before the weekend. Which was in two days' time and after texting Chloe about it, she decided to take a nap. She wanted to go tell Hattie but her neighbour had been taken away earlier and wasn’t back just yet.

Beca woke up from her nap some hours later. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the last remainder of sleep. She looked at the open door of her room and realized something felt  _ off _ for some reason..

It was quiet and for a moment Beca thought she had gone deaf, until she heard footsteps. A chill made its ways down her spine and goosebumps rose up on her arms. Her breath caught in her throat when a figure, dressed in black, passed by her door. Beca gasped for air and for a short second, she could swear she saw a faint, turquoise color. 

_ No… it can’t be… _

Beca tossed her covers to the side and nearly jumped out of bed. Her heart pounding in her chest as she walked over and through the open door into the hall. She looked left and right, the person dressed in black no longer there.

Actually, no one was there. No nurses, no doctors, no family of patients who’d come to visit.

No one...

The entire floor seemed abandoned. The only sound was Beca’s frantic breathing that only increased by the second.

She walked through the abandoned halls, flinching when she suddenly heard her name.

“Beca?”

The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin and leaned against the wall, catching her breath and calming her racing heart. “Oh god, fuck you scared me, Hattie.” She breathed, relief washed over her when she saw her neighbour standing there next to the door of her bedroom. To her surprise, Hattie didn’t use her cane and Beca took a few steps closer to the elderly woman.

“You okay?” Beca asked, another shiver made its way down her spine. Hattie smiled and nodded.

“I’m fine dear..” She assured the brunette. “I’m on my way to go see my husband.” She added.

_ Wait… _

_ “I remember when my late husband tried to surprise me with breakfast in bed one day. He surely did surprise me when he nearly burned down the house in his attempt. God bless his soul.” _

Beca’s heart stopped for a second remembering Hattie’s story and the meaning behind the words she just heard.

_ I’m on my way to go see my husband. _

Hattie’s husband passed away several years ago..

There was another chill in the hallway and the familiar, hooded figure from earlier stepped out of Hattie’s room.

Beca felt her blood freeze and her breath caught in her throat when she tried to warn the older woman. Her knees weakened and she couldn’t stop herself from sliding down onto the floor. Landing on her knees.

Hattie looked over her shoulder and smiled.

She smiled!?

“H-Ha..” Beca tried to speak, but couldn’t. The only thing she could produce was a pathetic sound when Hattie walked over to where Beca was. The older woman reached down and pulled Beca, with surprising strength, back onto her feet.

When their gaze locked, the elderly woman was no longer there, a younger looking Hattie stood in her place. Smiling at the brunette who was too overwhelmed by fear and confusion.

“It’s alright Beca..” Hattie spoke, her voice stronger than ever and so incredibly calm. “She’s not here for you.” Hattie paused for a moment before she continued. “She’s here for me.” She spoke so lightly, she could as well be talking about the weather.

Beca looked from Hattie to the stranger and back. Feeling somewhat calmer now. “B-but… why..?” She couldn't help but ask the question, tears in her eyes.

“People die every day Beca and well.. today.. today is the day that I am reunited with the love of my life.” She held Beca’s hands in her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “Thank you, for making my stay here bearable.” She said and let go of Beca’s hands in the process. 

“Are you ready, love..?” A man, dressed in a suit stepped out of the room this time.

Hattie smiled at Beca, nodding before turning around and walked over to the man. “I am.” She said, taking the man’s outstretched hand in her own. Both looked at the stranger who nodded in response.

Beca watched the couple walk away and slowly fade out of existence. She then looked at the stranger who looked right back, a faint smile on her lips. Beca was about to ask something when the Stranger disappeared in a bright flash.

Beca awoke with a loud gasp, jolting upright in bed, straight into Chloe’s arms. The redhead had been sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Beca to wake up. She had found her girlfriend sleeping soundly when she arrived.

Since Beca was asleep, Chloe decided to check if her neighbour was awake. To her own surprise, she walked into an empty room where the nurses informed Chloe about Hattie’s passing a few hours prior. 

Chloe thanked the nurses for informing her and left the room to return back to Beca’s. Finding the brunette in the same position as earlier. Still fast asleep although she was mumbling. Moving her head from side to side and her face showing signs of distress.

Chloe figured Beca was having a nightmare and when she was about to wake her up, she jolted upright right into her open arms.

Beca’s ragged breathing slowly calmed down, arms wrapped around Chloe’s body and holding her tightly.

Chloe just sat there, running a hand soothingly over Beca’s back, feeling the brunette slowly relax under her touch. 

Beca let her head rest on Chloe’s shoulder, her hands holding firmly onto Chloe’s clothes while her heart slowly calmed down. She nuzzled her face against her girlfriend's neck affectionately, seeking comfort and reassurance. Something Chloe was more than willing to provide for the brunette.

“Are you okay..?” Chloe asked, her hand still moving up and down Beca’s back.

Beca had to think about those words for a moment because she truthfully had no idea if she was in fact okay. She’d once again seen the Stranger and she was slowly wondering if the accident had left some permanent brain damage which made her see things that weren’t there.

Or was it..?

“Bec..? You’re scaring me..” Chloe’s worried voice broke Beca’s train of thought and the brunette pulled back enough to look Chloe in the eye. Giving the redhead a reassuring smile.

“I’m okay, really, I am.” She said, tenderly cupping Chloe’s face with one hand. The worry never left those icy blues who were locked with stormy blue ones. “I just… I dunno.” She sighed.

“Your neighbour…” Chloe started, tears slowly appeared in her eyes and Beca felt her insides freeze.

“She passed…?” Beca said before Chloe could say anything further, the redhead nodded, tears escaping and sliding down her pale cheeks. Beca swallowed hard, unable to stop her own tears. 

Both women wept silently, taking comfort in one another and mourning the woman who had been so accepting about the both of them.

Chloe joined Beca on the hospital bed, both wrapped in each others arms and when Chloe asked Beca how she’d known about Hattie’s passing, Beca told her.

She told her everything.

Her so-called dream where Chloe had died and how she had woken up afterwards as if been given a second chance. 

She told Chloe about what happened after everything turned black when she went into cardiac arrest. How she moved through that tunnel and ended up engulfed in darkness, surrounded by stars. Where she fell once again through a black hole, to end up in a room without a door.

She told Chloe about the Stranger she met in that room and what the Stranger had told her. She told Chloe that she had heard her voice while she was in a coma and confessed that’s how she knew Chloe was in love with her. That Chloe’s love was the one thing that gave her the strength to break down all barriers to come back.

The redhead listened patiently, watched her girlfriend cry and stutter while she told the story from beginning, to the heartbreaking end where Hattie was reunited with her husband.

Chloe was never one to have any kind of religion, she respected people who did but she herself never believed herself to be religious. She never thought about what would come after she’d breathe her last breath but seeing how Beca was so moved from whatever it was that she had to go through, she wasn’t sure what to believe anymore.

They both laid on their side, face to face. Beca’s arms around Chloe’s waist and fearful dark blues locked onto icy ones. “Do.. do you think… I’m crazy?” Beca asked softly, she wouldn’t be surprised if Chloe did but the redhead shook her head giving the brunette a firm ‘no’ to her question.

“No, I don’t think you are..” Chloe paused, kissing Beca’s forehead lovingly. “There are more things between heaven and earth than anyone could ever explain.” She whispered and saw Beca swallow hard. “I’ve no idea what you’ve been through, Bec… but I’d never think you’re crazy.” She paused for a moment, wondering if it would be too soon but did it anyway. “I love you, I have loved you for many years and will continue to do so for the ones that are still to come.” She eventually finished, offering the petite woman a gentle smile.

Beca smiled back, her heart full of love for the woman who laid next to her. She had told Chloe  _ everything _ and yet she didn’t think Beca was crazy or lost her mind somewhere halfway through.

Beca settled in a comfortable embrace, tucking herself closely against Chloe’s body while the older woman held her protectively. The only sound breaking the silence between them being their slow and steady breathing.

The day was finally there that Beca was released from the hospital. Chloe made all the preparations for her girlfriend to come home to her new apartment in downtown Manhattan

Beca still had to be careful and was only released thanks to Chloe who promised to stay with the brunette and help her out with whatever she needed. She had come home to a house full of friends. As much as Beca loved to see her friends, by the end of the day, she was beyond exhausted and once the last party goer had left, Chloe and Beca were the only ones left.

Beca looked at the dining table which was covered with all kinds of different gifts and smiled. She flopped down onto the massive couch, nuzzling the pillows when Chloe joined her. Flopping down right next to her.

“Glad to be back home..?” She asked and Beca let out a content sigh.

“You’ve no idea…” She chuckled, holding onto the pillow she was currently nuzzling. She looked at her girlfriend and reached out a hand for Chloe to take. “Come here…” She said and pulled the redhead towards her. The two now laying next to one another, face to face.

It’s been weeks since they confessed how they felt about one another. Weeks filled with tender moments like these but never were they truly alone. Beca had also come to the realization that, even though they’d been together since she had woken up from her coma, they hadn’t even shared a  _ kiss _ just yet.

Sure there have been small pecks here and there but not a kiss that will make your toes curl and yearn for more. No kisses that make you want to pin your partner to the wall and let your hands discover all there is to explore about the other's body..

Chloe smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, both her arms wrapped around Beca’s body. “As comfortable as this couch is.. Maybe we should move to the bedroom instead..?” She suggested and the suggestive tone in Chloe’s voice made Beca’s stomach flip in the best of ways.

“Yeah, good idea.” Beca said, nodding at her own words and Chloe’s. Pushing herself up and off of the couch after untangling herself from Chloe’s embrace.

It was just one set of stairs, but Beca’s physic wasn’t back to what it used to be. The brunette was panting like crazy at the top, leaning forward while her hands rested on her knees to catch her breath. “Holy shit…”

_ I’m never going to be able to keep up with Chloe… _ Beca thought and swallowed at the thought that she’d fall asleep while she and Chloe would have sex for the first time. The thought alone was horrible enough to send shivers down her spine and weakened her knees.

She felt her chest tighten to a point where it became hard to breathe, panic filling her heart at the mere thought of disappointing Chloe.  _ What the fuck..? _ She looked around, the love of her life stood only a few feet further but Beca couldn’t move.  _ Oh my god, get a grip! _ She tried to tell herself but to no avail as her knees gave out from under her. She landed on the floor, sitting on her knees and gasping for air.

Chloe turned around, her eyes widened in horror. Rushing to Beca’s side, she was within the brunette’s reach in less than two seconds. Sat on her knees in front of the DJ who wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, holding her close. Chloe in return wrapped her arms around Beca’s torso, whispering words of encouragement to the petite brunette.

“I’m here… it’s okay Bec… I’m here, baby…” Chloe cooed, one of her hands placed on the back of Beca’s head, keeping the brunette close. Beca rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, letting the redhead calm her down.

Her face buried in the mass of Chloe’s red hair, the perfume ever present and calming her down. Beca’s frantic beating heart pounding against her ribs. “I… I’m… sorry…” Beca breathed, unable to stop herself from gasping for air.

Chloe settled her knees between Beca’s legs, pulling the brunette somewhat onto her lap. “Try not to talk… just focus on your breathing.” She whispered, still holding onto the smaller woman while listening to Beca’s panicked breathing. She felt the DJ’s chest rise and fall quickly against her own and wondered what else she could do to comfort the upset brunette.

A thought occurred, and a small idea formed. It was a longshot, but worth a try at least. “Bec… baby… do you trust me..?” She asked, worry seeping into her voice to show how nervous she was.

Beca heard it, tried to answer but only managed to whimper a pathetic sound. Instead, she just nodded. She’d trust Chloe with her life.

Slowly, Chloe pulled back. The hand that had been resting at the back of Beca’s head now cupped the brunette’s face instead. Two sets of blue eyes locked in an intense gaze and Chloe swallowed the lump in her own throat. Hoping to whatever god was willing to listen to her prayer that this would work.

She closed the gap between them, her eyes slowly fluttered shut as did Beca’s.

She heard Beca take a sharp breath through her nose but took it as a good sign that the brunette didn’t pull away. They just stayed like this for a minute, Chloe letting Beca adjust to the new situation and the redhead felt arms move from around her neck, disappointed at first up until two hands gently cupped her face.

She couldn’t help but smile against Beca’s lips, the brunette slowly tilting her head slightly to the side. Their noses gently poking against the other person’s cheek.

Chloe parted her lips slightly, giving Beca permission to enter if the brunette wanted to. It took the DJ a couple of seconds before her overactive brain understood the meaning behind it. The petite woman shuddered at the initial contact, allowing her tongue to slide over Chloe’s bottom lip, before it slipped smoothly into her girlfriend's welcoming mouth.

Never in a million years had Beca expected her first kiss with a woman to be like this. Because  _ GOD _ it was so soft… and it made her tingly all over. Feeling Chloe’s tongue against her own was intoxicating and made her long for  _ more _ . So much fucking more.

Her heart was pounding but for a whole other reason this time. She let out a soft moan, feeling Chloe’s hands slowly roam over her body until they settled on her hips. Unfortunately for her, she was in desperate need of oxygen. The kiss broke and both women took in a fresh breath of air. Smiling affectionately at one another. 

“Feeling better..?” Chloe asked, nuzzling her nose against Beca’s.

Beca let out a content sigh, nodding in return. “Much… thank you.” She whispered, unable to stop the smile that spread on her lips.

They remained seated on the floor for a little while longer up until Chloe got back on her feet, helping Beca do the same. They walked together to Beca’s room, Chloe holding onto the brunette’s hand, making sure she was alright.

Once inside the room did Beca finally notice how Chloe had clearly been the one to decorate it.

From the colors of her bed sheets up to the photo frames that decorated the night stands by the massive bed. Everything pretty much spoke volumes about how well Chloe knew Beca and the thin line of what she could and couldn’t do when it came down to decorating her girlfriend’s home. Which happened to be her new home too.

“I uh.. I hope you like it..” Chloe said, smiling at the reaction of her girlfriend. “I tried to keep in mind what you enjoyed and what you absolutely hated.” She took a step closer to the bed, letting Beca sit down on it.

“Dude…” Beca whispered, still amazed by it all, her eyes continued to find new things around her own room. It was then when she noticed the lack of Chloe’s personal belongings. “Wait… where’s your stuff..?” She asked, looking up at the older Bella who now stood before her, holding both her hands.

Chloe’s cheeks turned a slight shade of red. “I uh, I didn’t want to assume… that we’d be sleeping in one room.” She paused for a moment, feeling nervous. “I wanted to give you space, I didn’t want to impose..”

Beca never saw Chloe so nervous and truth be told, she thought it was the most  _ adorable _ thing ever. She let go of Chloe’s hands and cupped her face instead, cutting off any more words that the redhead was rambling by pressing their lips together in a loving kiss.

This one was much like their first one, slow but full of unspoken words of love and longing. When they broke apart, Chloe let out a shuddering breath. “Please stay with me..” Beca whispered and Chloe nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak right now.

“I.. I-I’ll be right back…” Chloe finally muttered after finding her voice, giving Beca some time to change into her pajamas.

The brunette had settled under the thick covers when Chloe came back wearing her usual outfit. A buttoned up shirt with matching shorts. Her beautiful red hair hung loosely over her shoulders. To Beca, she had never been more beautiful and for a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

_ God I love this woman… _

Unable to speak, she pulled the covers aside for Chloe to come join her. The redhead didn’t need to be told twice and quickly joined the brunette, scooting closer to the petite woman.

They laid on their sides for a moment, just looking at one another and smiling shyly. Beca was the first to break the silence with an unfamiliar request.

“Turn around…” She whispered, the lights on the night stands turned off.

It surprised Chloe but nonetheless, she did as Beca had asked. Turning her back to the DJ who then promptly wrapped her arms around Chloe’s frame from behind. She was pulled flush against Beca's small body and it was rather new for the redhead to be the little spoon.

“I love you…” Beca whispered, her warm breath like a protective layer. The words, no matter how soft and no matter how many times she heard them, made Chloe’s heart swell with unquestionably affection and love.

She let her arms rest over Beca’s, enjoying the closeness of the two for a moment in the dark before answering. “I love you too, Beca…”

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring. All they knew for sure was that they had each other and that they could face whatever the world would throw at them.

Because Beca had proved that love could conquer all, no matter the odds, big or small. Their love was strong.. So strong, that death itself hadn’t stood a chance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!  
> There's one more chapter after this one and it will be EMOTIONAL!  
> I won't be putting it here but in the actualy story I started for this (presumed) one shot.   
> You can find the story under the Till Death do us Part titel between the rest of my works.


	12. Plane Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiencing a plane crash...

_ Everything will be fine _ , that's what they told her. 

_ Everything will be okay _ , it’s what they kept saying.

Beca didn’t believe the people who told her these lies… not anymore.

The first half of their flight back from Copenhagen went rather smooth, up until it didn’t. The captain mentioned something about turbulence, Beca didn’t care, she was too busy with the oxygen mask that came down from the space above her.

She felt like her heart was about to burst free from her chest. They say you need to stay calm in these moments..?

How does one stay calm when the plane starts to dive down towards the dark water of the Pacific ocean below?

She looked at her right, the woman she secretly loved sat beside her. Icy blue eyes filled with horror, panic and fear. Tears streamed down Chloe’s face and Beca looked down at their hands, fingers entwined and in a bruising grip. 

She wished she could console the woman, she truly did. But there was nothing either one of them could do to help the other. Nothing but holding each other's hand while the plane continued it’s journey.

Beca heard screams and suddenly, the loss of pressure. She looked behind her and saw there was now a gaping hole on the side of the plane. Panic rose even more, if that was possible at that point.

She pulled Chloe closer, the redhead tucked herself under Beca’s chin. As if it would stop the inevitable somehow from happening.

It didn’t matter, not anymore… Beca just wanted to try to protect her, no matter how absurd it was. No matter if it would help or not. She didn’t know how this would end, what she did know was that Chloe was someone that took great comfort in gestures of affection.

So, if that was something that Beca could offer, in what would be their final moments, then that’s what she’d do!

She held her friend, her secret crush, her best friend, her person while the plane continued to lose more and more pieces on its way down.

She hadn’t expected Chloe to move slowly, hadn’t expected her to lock her eyes with Beca’s. The brunette could swear that Chloe mouthed,  _ I love you _ , at her.

Bea wasn’t sure if what she saw was true, god she wanted it to be so she indulges herself in her final moments. Believing that Chloe would feel the same way. She smiled at the redhead who smiled in return.

She felt Chloe’s hand at the back of her neck, just holding her while she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Beca’s for a moment before wrapping her arms around Beca’s neck. Pulling her close and resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s torso, wanting to feel the woman against her for a final time. Hoping to whatever god that was willing to listen that she brought some small amount of comfort to the redhead.

She looked through the small window of the plan and realized how close the surface of the ocean really was.

She turned her head, not wanting to see her inescapable fate that would soon hit. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart, to no avail. Her lips close to Chloe’s ear. Whispering something to the redhead before everything went black.

_ “I love you too, Chloe.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two..?


	13. Pitch Perfect: Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Beca is a loner, enjoying the life and path she set for herself up until a certain Omega redhead comes into her life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Yeah!  
> As you can read by the title, this will be a piece written in the Omegaverse universe. I got the suggestion from a certain someone I know.  
> After doing some digging, I indeed didn't find more then a single story written in this universe, so I took it upon myself to write this little piece ^^  
> Hope yall enjoy it! A lil extra for when Plane Crash part two comes out ;)

Alphas were usually outgoing, dominant and just had a general presence where they always were the top dog in any crowd.

Beca Mitchel was everything but top dog or outgoing. She never asked to be an alpha and surely pretty much disliked everything about it too.

Especially her so-called alpha anatomy between her legs that popped up at the most unexpected and inappropriate moments. 

She was not the person to flaunt around her alpha status, unlike so many of the alphas around the campus of the college she was forced to attend (thanks _ dad.. _ ). Where the alphas around her enjoyed to go out and screw around with any of the willing betas or the occasional omega, Beca preferred to enjoy the silence and solitude of her own dorm. Being a loner all your life has that effect on you if you hang onto it long enough.

Beca closed herself off for the world, mostly because she wasn’t a fan of people in general. But the biggest reason was that she’d been burned before and had no interest in repeating her own mistakes.

She grew up in several different foster families but none of them that wanted to keep her. Up until the family she was with now. By that time, it was already too late. Beca already closed off her heart and snapped at anyone who dared to come close.

That was until one day, a certain redhead joined her under the shower unexpectedly while she had been singing Titanium.

Chloe Beale, co captain of the Barden Bellas, embodiment of walking ray of sunshine and an Omega…

Chloe caused something to stir inside the closed off, petite alpha who was known for her rebellious looks and so called monstrosities called ear piercings.

Sure, Beca remembered seeing her at the activity fair (that she only went to to get away from her father) but she’d only seen her from afar. Not personal and up close like Chloe had been in the shower stall.

Beca ended up auditioning and joining the Barden Bellas after a small audition with her cup and the song that came along with it.

She never forgot the look on Chloe’s face after she was done and if she was honest with herself, that was the beginning of the end.

Beca had no idea why she was so drawn to Chloe, the redhead was the complete opposite of her.

Chloe was open and outgoing, always smiled and  _ very _ touchy feely with everybody around her. Beca was neither one of these things, especially the touchy feely part.

The small alpha was used to doing things on her own for most of her life, proud that she didn’t need the help of anyone with whatever life threw her way. Being a loner saved her from many heartbreaks and disappointment. It hardened her for a life that would come after Barden, the life which was promised to her by her father if she made it through the first year of college. If she made it through her first year and still wanted to go to LA afterwards.

So Beca promised herself to ‘try’ while making plans to move to LA during her time at Barden.

Of course, she never counted on the fact that she’d  _ actually _ enjoy college… or that she would come to like being around and care for the Bellas.

She never expected to join them in their Bella house in her second year and get used to the fact that she now had friends who had her back. Or a best friend who made her heart flutter every time she smiled. A best friend who had absolutely no concept of personal space and hugged Beca every chance she got.

And to her own surprise… Beca let Chloe do just that, she let the omega be her sunshine self and hug her. Because each time Chloe did, she smiled so brightly that it slowly dissolved the dark clouds that hung over Beca’s mood.

She found herself secretly craving Chloe's attention and loved it when the redhead cuddled with her on the couch while the group watched some movie. 

Most of all, Beca found herself overwhelmed with emotion when she herself instigated any form of affection towards Chloe. Not because of her own need, but the effect it had on Chloe when she would genuinely reach out to the older Bella.

Chloe would explode with happiness no matter what Beca did. Giving her an unexpected gift just because she could. That tiny statue of a koala just seemed perfect for someone who enjoyed clinging to other people.

Beca hugging Chloe unexpectedly was just amazing, mostly because Beca would get to enjoy Chloe’s lovely scent that radiated off of the redhead at any given time.

She’d wrap her arms around Chloe’s torso, holding her close with her head resting on the omegas shoulder. Beca’s face buried in the mass of red hair, she’d take a deep breath of the mixture that was Chloe Beale. She smelled like strawberry, mango and coconut all mixed into one. 

Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe would do the same thing while they hugged. But Beca was too mesmerized by the omega to notice that Chloe also took a deep whiff of her alpha scent.

It happened more than once that Chloe fell asleep in Beca’s bed, laying with her head on the alpha’s chest. Arms wrapped around firmly around the petite woman to keep her close. Mostly happened after a night of partying and Beca didn’t want Chloe to end up with some random stranger. She was extremely protective of the older Bella and couldn’t stop herself from growling to anyone who dared to get too handsy with her best friend.

If at any given time, Beca would find Chloe with some random wanna be alpha who was trying to get a feel on the redhead, Beca would simply pull her friend away. Using her ‘drunken’ state as an excuse if anyone would ask why she did that. She’d end up dancing with Chloe’s arms around her neck. Giving the beta a death glare before he’d move along to another target.

_ hmpf… serves him right… _

She’d then pull back to look into those icy blue eyes she’d come to love so much. Smiling at a tipsy Chloe who was just laughing at something random and resting their foreheads together while they moved to the slow beat of the song currently playing.

Beca smiled at how everything eventually turned out. Her eagerness of going off to LA being replaced with the eagerness of staying at Barden with the Bellas but most of all with Chloe.

It was at the end of her second year. She entered the Bellas house, not prepared for the overwhelming scent that would hit her once she’d set foot inside.

She felt her heartbeat increase almost immediately and her nostril flared open, taking in as much of the alluring smell as she could. A growl left her throat, soft at first before it grew somewhat louder. Her chest heaving up and down quickly while she rushed up the stairs. The scent leading her to Chloe’s room.

Beca put her hand on the handle, slowly opening the door and finding the omega on her bed, curled up in a ball and whimpering softly while holding onto a big pillow.

The scent inside the room was even worse and seeped in every fiber of Beca’s being. It was simply intoxicating.

Sure, there were other omegas around her that went through the same once every few months. Beca spent enough time with the Bellas in her first year to notice the change in scent when it happened. Aubrey went through it as well but Stacie, another alpha, was there to help their captain through the worst of it all.

This however, it was completely new to Beca. Seeing Chloe squirm and hearing her whimper did something to the petite alpha, something she never experienced before either.

She wanted to  _ mate _ …

Every inch of her wanted to go over to Chloe, pin her down and just fuck her through the mattress. The alpha inside her roared just thinking about it and she could feel the change happening.  _ Oh fuck… no, not now! _ She growled lowly in frustration at herself. The sound caught Chloe’s attention and the redhead looked up at her friend. A pained expression clear on her face, she let out another pathetic whimper when their eyes met and caught Beca’s unmistakingly scent.

“Beca…” Chloe whispered, her voice sounded so broken, desperate it immediately broke Beca’s train of thought.

She willed, forced the alpha inside her down before stepping inside and closing the door. Her body shaking from the internal struggle that was going on. The alpha was strong, wanting Beca to throw herself on top of the deliciously smelling and squirming omega. Fuck her and claim her as her own.

But seeing the pained and fearful expression on Chloe’s face filled Beca with a newfound strength.

She swallowed thickly, closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Sure, she was attracted to Chloe, who wouldn’t be. She was even sure that there was more than just attraction after all this time, more than just friendship. She was in love with the omega, but this wasn't the way that Baca would want ‘it’ to happen between the two of them. Where she’d just force herself on Chloe while the redhead had no say in the matter because this is something that just  _ happened _ .

So Beca forced her alpha down, fought the urges that were so natural for her to give into and just tried to calm herself down, wanting nothing then to just  _ be _ there for Chloe. Apart from being an omega, Chloe was her friend and that would come above any urge or craving that Beca had.

Only after she calmed herself down did she take a step closer to the whimpering mess of a woman that laid on the bed. Beca smiled softly down at Chloe who’s fearful expression slowly faded away. The brunette knelt down on one knee and took one of Chloe’s hands in both of hers. The redhead let out a pained cry that made Beca’s heart ache.

“Chloe…” Beca’s voice was soft and soothing, one of her hands moved to Chleo’s hair and let her fingers slide through the red mass affectionately. “What can I do…?” She asked and Chloe took a shuddering breath.

“Just…” She swallowed thickly, her body trembling. “Just  _ hold _ me, Bec…” She pleaded, Beca could hear the pain that seeped into her voice while she spoke. She could see the desperation in those beautiful icy orbs and she nodded to Chloe’s request. Letting out a soft ‘okay’ before getting back to her feet, letting go of Chloe’s hand so she could take off her shoes.

Beca kicked her shoes to the side and settled on the bed, her back towards the wall with pillows in between. “Come.” She said, inviting the older Bella into her embrace.

Beca didn’t need to tell Chloe twice, she crawled carefully upwards, wrapping her arms around Beca’s torso before laying down. Settled comfortably between the brunette’s legs, their chests pressed together and Chloe’s face buried in the crook of Beca’s warm neck.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, holding her protectively. One hand moved soothingly over Chloe’s back, up and down slowly, over and over again. She heard the redhead take a deep breath, using Beca’s scent to calm her racing heart and to help with the pain of her heat.

She let out a needy whimper when another cramp hit her unexpectedly.

“It’s okay, Chlo… It’s okay, I’m here.” Beca cooed, holding onto the redhead who held onto Beca like she was a lifeline. “I’m not leaving…” Beca promised, placing a tender kiss on Chloe’s hair, calming the omega down while taking another deep breath.

_ I’ll always be here… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What yall think? Tell me! (please..?)


	14. Pitch Perfect: Hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is missing after a fight with Jesse and Chloe has no idea where the brunette is. With the temperatures below freezing and snow covering the ground, will Chloe find Beca before it’s too late..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this piece as an apology for a friend who became a bit emotional after reading my story (mostly the ending) Till Death do us Part. So as a way of making it up, I told her she could request something from me xD this is the result of that!

_ Dread. _

That’s what Chloe felt standing in front of the window, looking outside. It was a strange feeling for the redhead, she never felt it before while she watched snowflakes slowly come down from the darkened sky. This, today, it felt..  _ different  _ and she couldn’t explain  _ why. _

It only added to her own frustrations, this feeling of dread, anxiety and fear that settled in the pit of her belly.

She crossed her arms over her chest, watching the world being covered in a layer of snow. She let out a deep sigh and couldn’t stop her mind from drifting to a small petite woman.

Beca was supposed to come home to have dinner along with the rest of the Bellas and Chloe knew Beca always kept her word.

Dinner was three hours ago and it was now dark outside, Chloe was worried even more so because she couldn’t get a hold on Beca.

She tried calling, texting and left voicemail messages but  _ nothing _ .

It was close to ten when she finally decided to call Jesse, Beca’s boyfriend.

“What.” His voice was irritated and he clearly had no intention of picking up at first.

“Hey, uhm, Jesse. It’s Chloe-”

“I know, what do you want.” He cut her off harshly and she heard him sigh on the other end.

She swallowed hard before she continued. “Is Beca with you?” She almost flinched when she heard Jesse burst out laughing on the other end.

“Are you kidding me? No, she stormed out, like.” He paused for a moment before he continued. “Six hours ago. We had a fight.”

Six hours.

It’s been six hours at least since anyone saw Beca.

“Do you know where she is..? Has she contacted you? Cause we-” She was once again cut off by Jesse.

“No, I don’t. Figured she’d be with  _ you _ .” He snapped. “None of my business anymore either. We broke up. We fought, yelled, said things.” He cleared his throat. “She then stormed out and I haven’t heard from her since.”

Chloe’s heart skipped a beat when he mentioned that he and Beca were no longer a thing. Beca loved Jesse, loved him in her own way and if their relationship was suddenly over.. It would leave the petite woman in a state of uncertainty.

“Anyway, goodnight.” Jesse said and before Chloe could respond, he hung up.

She looked at the small device like it personally insulted her, noticing how her hand was shaking.

“Beca…” She breathed and her chest tightened at the mention of the brunette's name.

“You heard from her?”

Chloe turned around, tucking away her phone and looked at Stacie who was looking expectantly at her. “No… No I just… I called Jesse.” She took a shuddering breath, walking to the hallway. “He said she left hours ago.”

Stacie leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a frown on her face. “What..? Then why the hell isn’t she back home?”

“I… she and Jesse broke up, they had a fight about…” She moved her arms for a moment, actually not knowing what the fight had been about. “Well, whatever it was, she ended up storming out from wherever they were.” She tried to swallow down the growing lump of fear. “That was six hours ago…” She finished with a small voice and the look on Stacie’s face was plastered with worry.

“You… you don’t think she did anything stupid, do you..?” Stacie asked, her voice unsure and not as stable as she wished it would be.

“I-I don’t…” Chloe didn’t even want to think what could happen, the only thing she knew for sure, even more than before, was that she had to leave and go find Beca.

Stacie watched Chloe quickly walk to the coat rack, plucked her jacket and beanie off and started putting it all on. “I’m…” She looked at Stacie who nodded, ready to grab her jacket too. Chloe shook her head. “No, it’s best someone stays behind, just… call me if she comes home?”

“Alright… if you think that’s best… should I contact the others?” Stacie asked, clearly meaning the other Bellas who had been scattered around the college grounds doing whatever college students did on a Friday evening.

“No, I don’t want to worry everyone…” Chloe swallowed hard again, wishing that there was indeed nothing to worry about and that Beca was safe.

“Go find our girl, I’ll be here.” Stacie said and Chloe left the house in a hurry. Once outside, she put on her beanie and gloves, watching the streets. She shivered for a moment, realizing how much the temperature had dropped. She’d only just got outside and felt how the cold slowly seeped through her clothing.

She walked around campus, not really knowing where to go first. She headed to the dorms first, hoping to find Beca somewhere. Asking people if they had seen the petite brunette around somewhere. All the questions ended in disappointment and while Chloe looked around, she tried calling her friend again. 

And again…

Again…

It was no use, Beca didn’t pick up either willingly or unable to. The last option caused a sick feeling to rise up from Chloe’s stomach.  _ What if something happened..? What if.. What if… _

Chloe shook her head trying to get rid of all the possibilities of those ‘what if’ scenarios. She forced them down, silenced them for the good of her own sanity. But the feeling of fear and dread never leaving her. She was shaking by the time the radio station came into her view.

She figured Beca would go there if she wasn’t at the dorms. It was one of her favorite places after all, a place where she could enjoy her true passion to the fullest. Music.

Chloe walked up to the building, the windows dark and she felt her heart sink. The lights were out and she couldn’t see anything or anyone when she peeked through the windows. She swallowed thickly, realizing that if Beca wasn’t at the radio station, the dorms, the library or even the showers.. Chloe had no idea where her best friend currently was…   
Panic once again tightened her chest, making it hard to breathe for the redhead while she stepped away from the building. 

From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move. Slowly, she turned her head to look and saw a small figure walk over the street that would lead off and away from campus. This person however, was walking, stumbling, slowly into Chloe’s direction.

Chloe’s eyes widened and she felt her heart franfically beating in her chest when the person walked under one of the streetlights. Giving Chloe a clear view of who it actually was.

“Beca!” She rushed over to her friend who seemed to look up when she heard her name.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca who, on contact, fell to her knees. The redhead eased both of them down onto the cold street, holding onto the brunette for dear life. “Bec, oh my god, Beca… I’m so glad you’re…-” She pressed her cheek against Beca’s while hugging her, only letting out a gasp and pulled back to look at her friend.

“You’re… jesus… you’re so cold…” She stated, her eyes now looking directly into stormy blue ones.

Beca looked like she tried to speak, tears in her eyes and the stains they had left on her cheeks were frozen. Chloe noticed that Beca’s face was even paler than usual, her lips slightly blue and her body shivering uncontrollably.

Beca needed to get home, right now.

“Can.. can you stand..?” Chloe asked, waiting for Beca to answer but the brunette looked like she didn’t even hear or register the question. She was done wasting time so instead of waiting for an answer that was unlikely to ever come, she just picked up the petite woman and started walking to the Bellas house.

“You’ll be okay Bec.. you’ll be fine.” She whispered, feeling Beca’s cold face pressed against her warm neck. 

In truth, the walk back was short but to Chloe, it felt like she walked for miles. Once she reached the house and entered, she called out for Stacie with a high pitched, panicked voice.

Stacie came running down, nearly tripping over her own feet while she rushed into the living room. “What w-.. Oh my god..!” She stood there, frozen while she watched Chloe take off Beca’s snow soaked clothes.

“I found her like this..” She sniffled, her hands shaking while they removed layer after layer of soaked clothing. “Get.. get some warm water bottles, a warm blanket and put the kettle up for some tea.” She managed to get out, her voice unstable.

Stacie almost instantly disappeared from sight for several minutes, coming back with a blanket and one warm water bottle. “I-I, this is mine, let her use this one while I make extra.” Stacie said and Chloe gladly took whatever Stacie had to offer. Placing the blanket over Beca’s shivering body after tucking the bottle close.

Once that was done and Stacie was gone did Chloe start to undress herself. She knew she couldn’t throw Beca under a hot shower right away, her body temperature needed to get up somewhat first.

So she did the only thing she could remember from some random first aid class she once had.

Share her body heat.

With only her underwear, she crawled under the blanket with her best friend. Hissing at how cold Beca actually was. “I’m… sorry Bec, I know you’re not a fan or people in your personal space… but this is an emergency.” She whispered and for a second she swore she saw Beca nod.

Once she was settled, she wrapped her arms around the petite woman, pulling her close against her own body. Beca managed to weakly wrap her arms around Chloe’s frame while her limbs were still shivering out of control. 

Chloe just clung to the smaller woman, whispering words of encouragement and rubbing soothingly over Beca’s cold back.

A few minutes later, Stacie came back with two more bottles under her arm and a cup of hot chocolate in her free hand. Chloe raised the blanket enough for Stacie to tuck one bottle behind Beca’s back and one between her legs.

They managed to get her to sit somewhat upright, leaning heavily against Chloe.

“You want to hold it..?” Stacie asked, reaching the cup out to Beca to take it, she shook her head, her hands were still trembling too much. She looked at Chloe.

“I’ll do it.” Holding the cup with one hand, she brought it slowly to Beca’s lips. “Just take small sips…” She whispered, watching as Beca did just that.

“I’ll go upstairs, get the bathroom ready for when she’s warmed up a bit.” Stacie said and got to her feet, leaving the two alone in the living room.

Chloe watched Stacie leave before her eyes settled back on Beca again. The smaller woman did her best to take small sips from the cup that Chloe brought to her lips.

“I-I.. m..” Beca tried to speak through chattering teeth, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

Chloe put the cup aside now that it was half empty, gently pulling Beca back down to lay on the couch. The brunette let her, buried her face in the crook of Chloe’s warm neck and cried silently against her best friend.

“It’s okay, Bec…” Chloe cooed, feeling her own tears burn in her eyes. “I was so worried…” She whispered, giving Beca’s tear stained cheek a soft peck. Holding the DJ close against her own, warmer body. 

Beca couldn’t speak, her body shaking from the heartbreaking sobs that tugged at Chloe’s heartstrings.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long the two of them stayed there, but eventually Beca’s sobs died down to the occasional sniffle. Her shivering lessened enough for the brunette to take the cup of newly made hot cocoa that Stacie had brought not long ago.

Chloe helped Beca sit up, letting her friend lean against her own body while Beca sipped from her cup slowly. The redhead gently stroke Beca’s hair affectionately while she watched her friend finish the hot liquid.

Once the cup was empty, Chloe put it on the small table and out of the way. “I think your temperature is up enough to take a shower…” She said, placing the palm of her hand against Beca’s forehead. Beca swallowed thickly and just nodded, tears still in her eyes that were now clearly bloodshot too.

“Sure…” Her voice was hoarse and cracked from held back emotion.

Chloe crawled from under the blanket, putting her top and pants back on quickly, wrapping the blanket firmly around Beca’s body before helping her up.

The brunette was still incredibly unstable on her feet and Chloe made sure to hold onto Beca to make sure she would fall while they headed up the stairs.

She let Beca sit on the bath’s edge while turning on the shower, making sure it wasn’t too hot first before turning her attention back to the brunette.

She had no idea what happened between Jesse and Beca, but whatever had been said seemed to have broken the petite woman. She knelt down in front of the hurting woman, placing a warm hand on Beca’s knee. It seemed to pull the brunette out of her darker thoughts when she looked up into Chloe’s icy blues.

“Do… can you shower on your own?” Beca seemed somewhat confused by the question. “It’s cause you still can’t walk or stand properly and I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” Chloe explained and Beca nodded in understanding.

“I uh.. You can.. stay, I mean, if-if you want, I don’t-” Beca stuttered, unable to meet Chloe’s gaze.

“Well, we’ve no secrets for each other anymore.” Chloe jokingly said and she felt her heart flutter when she saw the faintest smile on Beca’s lips. “Come on…” She urged and slowly removed the blanket from Beca’s body, placing it neatly onto the bath’s edge.

Beca was looking everywhere but her friend when Chloe helped her get rid of the few remaining pieces of clothing, throwing them on a pile next to the toilet. Chloe got rid of her own clothes too, letting them fall right on top of Beca’s.

She moved back to Beca, carefully wrapping her arms around the brunette’s torso and helping her to stand up. Beca had no idea what to do with her hands, eventually ending up with her arms wrapped around Chloe’s neck.

“You okay..?” Chloe asked after hearing Beca take in a shuddering breath. Her hands resting on Beca’s back for support.

“Y-yeah I’m… I’m fine…” Beca uttered softly, her head resting on Chloe’s shoulder while they slowly made their way to the shower.

Once underneath the stream of warm water, Beca let out a trembling sigh. Wishing to god that Chloe didn’t feel how frantically her heart was beating.

Sure, she’d seen the redhead naked before. Even after Chloe hopped under the shower with her in Beca’s freshman year. Now that she lived in the Bellas house, it was kinda inevitable. Seeing was one thing, this right here, actually feeling Chloe’s naked body against her own was something completely different. 

She should be freaking the fuck out and to her own shock, she just.. wasn’t. Having Chloe so close, literally against her own body, had a calming effect. Yes, her heart was beating incredibly fast, but Chloe’s mere presence was calming, soothing..

Beca pulled back slightly, their cheeks touching and while she turned her head to look at Chloe, Chloe did the same thing. It was brief, hardly a fraction of a second where their lips gently brushed against one another but it was enough for Beca to make her body feel like it was on fire. She had pulled back to tell Chloe she appreciated everything the redhead had done. Now their eyes were locked after their lips had touched ever so briefly and all the words Beca had thought about telling her friend were lost. Somewhere stuck in her throat and unable to come out. Instead of speaking, she resumed her former position, holding onto Chloe and resting her head onto her friend’s shoulder.   
“Thank you…” She whispered eventually after her brain managed to come up with some words, hating how vulnerable she sounded and felt.

Chloe gently nudged her cheek against Bea’s. Smiling. “No need to thank me, Bec.. you’d do the same for me.” She paused, running a hand up and down Beca’s bare back to try and offer some sort of comfort.

What Beca didn’t understand was why Chloe did all this for her. Jesse once again made clear what kind of person Beca was. Beca closed her eyes, feeling the tears once again slide over her cheeks and mix with the water falling down on them.

_ You’re so closed off, Beca. It would be easier to be in a relationship with a vault!  _

_ You constantly push people away! _

_ You’re unlovable! _

_ You’re not worth all the trouble! _

It didn’t take long before the voices inside her own head took over from Jesse.

_ You’re worthless! Stupid! Nobody loves you! Even your own parents didn’t want you! _

“No, no, no…” Beca sobbed, burying her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck. She tightened her hold onto the other woman, using her as an anchor. 

Chloe felt Beca tremble, hearing the petite woman whisper through her gentle sobs shattered Chloe’s heart all over again. She felt so helpless.

“I’m here, Bec… sweetie…” She cooed. Whispering words of encouragement back to Beca who didn’t seem to hear them, it didn’t stop Chloe from repeating them.

Chloe eventually turned off the water once Beca was warmed up again. It didn’t take long before they were both dressed. The DJ wore some comfortable sweatpants and a Barden hoodie. Chloe wore a different color sweatpants and a white sleeping shirt.

Beca still leaned heavily against her friend, still not completely stable but much better than before. If she was honest, she didn’t want to let go of Chloe, feeling like she’d float away otherwise.

They passed Chloe’s room first and Beca swallowed, knowing that Chloe was about to let her go to go to her own room. But the loss of contact never came. Instead, Beca was guided into Chloe's room and the door was closed behind them once they were both inside.

“I’m not letting you sleep alone.” She stated matter of factly when she saw the clear confusion on Beca’s face. “You’re staying with me tonight…” She said and held Beca’s hand while she walked over to her bed.

“Why..?” She didn’t recognize her own voice at first, hoarse and broken. She cleared her throat to make herself sound more stable. “Why do you..-” She couldn’t finish the sentence because of the clear lump in her throat. She once again felt a familiar sting behind her eyes.

“Why do I what..?” Chloe asked while she settled on the edge of the bed, still holding Beca’s hand in her own.

“Care..” Beca finally managed to force out of her throat, her vision blurry from unshed tears. “Why… why do.. you care..? I-I don’t…”  _ Unloveable! _ “I’m n-not…”  _ Ugly! _ “w-worth…”  _ Worthless..! _

Tears escaped from the corners of Beca’s eyes while the voices in her head continued to repeat the insults over and over again. She pulled her hands back and buried them in her hair, her eyes closed but unable to stop the tears.

_ You’re worthless, unloveable and a waste of space! Why don’t you do everybody a favor… _

“Beca…” 

_ And just…  _ “No no… no please…” Beca sobbed, her hands now covering her face.

“Beca, please.” 

_ End it..!  _ Panic was rising in her chest, holding her heart in a state of terror and fear. She was breathing far too quickly and felt herself slowly slip into a panic attack.

“Beca, look at me, sweetie.” Chloe whispered, taking a gentle hold on Beca’s wrist and pulling them slowly away from the brunette’s face. It broke her heart when her eyes met redshot, stormy blues. She stood back on her feet and cupped Beca’s face with both hands.

“I’m… unloveable…” Beca uttered between her sobs, her body shaking. “I’m worthless, I-” She swallowed hard, trying to look away from those piercing blue eyes but Chloe didn’t let her. “My own p-parents… they didn’t w-want me.” She sniffled. “Maybe th-they’re right… I’d be b-better off dead.”

“No!” Chloe almost yelled, wrapping her arms around Beca’s torso, keeping her close. “No, just no, Beca! Please don’t say that! Please..!” She clung to the shorter girl for dear life. Clutching onto her clothes. “The Bellas love you, we all love you!” Chloe didn’t even realize she started crying till she felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

Beca’s eyes widened in shock feeling Chloe holding onto her so desperately. Slowly but surely, she wrapped her arms around the older Bella and felt her heart ache when she heard Chloe cry. Guilt overwhelming her for being the cause of those tears. “I’m… ‘m s-sorry, Chlo…” She mumbled, her face buried in Chloe’s red hair.

“Don’t.. Don’t ever… say that again…” Chloe begged, her grip on the brunette never lessened. “Please, I-I wouldn’t know… what to do if you… if you’d…” She swallowed hard, unable to even say the words out loud. She took a ragged breath in relief when she felt Beca nod.

“Okay…” Beca promised. “Just.. please don’t cry…” She pulled back slightly but Chloe’s grip tightened. “I’m not… leaving, I just… want to look at you.” She said and with that, Chloe loosened her hold slightly.

Beca gave her a teary smile, cupping Chloe’s face with both hands and brushed away the tears with her thumbs. “I’m sorry…” She whispered, the panic she felt earlier slowly subsiding. “I’m sorry for making you cry, I never-” She had to take a deep breath to calm herself further. “I never want to make you cry, or be the reason for your tears… I’m so sorry, Chlo..” She took a moment to gaze into those icy blues who looked back at her pleadingly. It caused her heart to throb painfully, wishing that she could take it all back. “Forgive me..?” She begged, her voice small, vulnerable and on the verge of breaking.

Chloe just smiled warmly, nodding and resting her forehead against Beca’s. “I forgive you, Becs…” She said softly, the crushing grip finally loosening somewhat more. “Just… never doubt that you’re loved…” She said and let her hands rest on the brunette’s hips. “The Bellas, we’re your friends. We love you..” She swallowed thickly, brushing her nose against Beca’s affectionately. “You’re my best friend and I-I, I love you..”

She wrapped her arms once again around Beca’s frame, holding her close and resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Beca returned the embrace in kind. “I do, love you… so please never say that again…” Her voice was soft. “The world wouldn’t be a better place without you in it… it would be dark and without any joy. Cold and lonely…” She sniffled again, unable to stop another wave of tears. “If you’d die… then a part of me would die too.” She admitted, her eyes closed. “You mean so much to me, Beca… and maybe it’s selfish that I’m telling you all this… but hearing you say those things, how little you think of yourself. I just had to tell you how I feel.” 

Beca didn’t know what to say.  _ Chloe loves me..? Like… as a friend or… no… she couldn’t possibly mean.. _ She never got to finish that thought when Chloe pulled back once again, her hands cupping Beca’s face lovingly. Her own face not even an inch away from Beca’s.

“I care for you… as my friend… but… what I feel for you, Beca. It goes far beyond the safety borders of friendship.” She said, her voice unstable and wavered slightly as she spoke, her eyes locked with Beca’s. “I  _ love _ you. With all that I am and all I’ll ever be…”

Beca swallowed thickly, her heart beating faster but not from fear or panic. Her hands took a gentle hold onto Chloe’s wrists, just holding onto them. “You-” She nearly choked on her own words trying to speak and cleared her throat first before trying again. “You love me..?” And Chloe nodded slowly, sucking in a shaky breath.

“I do, yes. I have for years…” She confessed, brushing away some stray tears from Beca’s cheeks. “And I know you’re hurting right now and that you need time… I just, I just wanted you to know that, if you feel the same.. that I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you to be ready.”

Beca couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Chloe had been in love with her? For  _ years _ ?! She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

“I… I do feel the same.” She whispered but there was an uncertainty in the sound of her voice. “But… I’ll need time to… just…” Beca didn’t need to finish her sentence, Chloe was already nodding. 

The redheads heart was soaring hearing Beca say those words. “It's okay, I understand.” She smiled warmly at the shorter woman who smiled back. Both their cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink. Chloe slowly let go of Beca and lowered herself on her bed. “Do-do you want… I mean if you want to… sleep alone after…-” She swallowed hard, looking up at Beca who held one of Chloe’s hands in her own.

“No, I don’t want to be alone…” She reassured Chloe, giving her a shy smile while rubbing the back of her neck. “Not… not anymore.”

Chloe couldn’t stop the bright smile on her lips, only letting go of Beca’s hand so she could get comfortable underneath the thick duvet. Holding it open for Beca to come join her.

The brunette slowly crawled onto the mattress, tucking herself close against the taller woman. Nuzzling her face in the crook of Chloe’s neck, seeking comfort and affection that Chloe was more than willing to provide.

Beca was securely wrapped in Chloe’s arms, enjoying the scent of strawberry and mango that always seemed to come off of the redhead. One of her arms trapped underneath her best friend while the hand of her free arm was resting on Chloe’s stomach.

She was exhausted. Not just physically but mentally too. Letting out a deep sigh, she tried to get even closer to the redhead. Her arm now draped across Chloe’s waist, just below her breasts.

“Goodnight, Bec…” Chloe whispered and Beca let out a soft hum.

“Gnight… Chlo…” She mumbled, nuzzling the tip of her nose affectionately against the soft skin of Chloe’s neck, mumbling a soft “I love you…” as she drifted off to sleep.


	15. Plane Crash: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up on some beach, Beca nowhere to be found.. Will she be able to find the brunette..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare, it will not end well...  
> If you manage to reach the end of the chapter, there's a surprise waiting at the notes.

Chloe woke up slowly, grunting and blinking in confusion while slowly taking in her surroundings. She laid on her stomach, on a beach while the waves lapped at her feet.

She coughed and while she used her hands to push herself up, pressing them against the wet sand, a wave of sea water forced itself out of her throat. She gasped for air afterwards, wiping her mouth as she slowly moved herself up into a sitting position. Giving herself some time to calm down.

Her head was pounding and she held it with both hands while her blood pressure slowly got back to normal.  _ What happened…? _ She groaned, trying to think back but was met with an unpleasant flashback of the plane getting ready to crash and Beca’s arms protectively around her.

_ Beca… _

She instantly forgot about her pounding headache and the nauseous feeling in her stomach. Looking around with widened eyes to take in as much of her surroundings as she possibly could. Fear settled in her heart when the reality of her situation slowly dawned down on her.

The beach was littered with bodies, some moving and some didn’t. Chloe hoped and prayed that they were unconscious, and not dead. 

Forcing herself to stand, she fell back on the sandy ground when she felt a sharp pain come from her left leg. There was a cut in her jeans and only now did she notice the big, red bloodstain that decorated her pants around the cut.

She tried calming herself down by taking slow, deep breaths while checking the damage and slightly pulling aside the fabric. 

There was a deep laceration on her leg that went from the left side of her knee to the front and below the knee, reaching her shin. It was still bleeding so Chloe ripped a piece off of her shirt, wrapped it firmly around the wound and that was that. She had more important matters at hand like finding her best friend.

She managed to get on her feet, although somewhat unstable at first and needing some time to gather herself before she slowly started walking down the beach. She watched as the people around her slowly started to come by, some getting to their feet, others looking as confused as Chloe had felt after waking up.

The longer she continued to walk, the higher the feeling of dread rose in her chest. “Beca is alive… she’s alive and she’s going to be fine.” She muttered to herself while trying to take slow, deep breaths. It didn’t help that she didn’t see any of the other girls either.

She walked across a part of the beach where there were no people washed ashore. Only a lonely piece of the plane that was still smoking.

Somehow… Chloe was pulled towards it like a magnet pulled to metal. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, taking her to the piece of the death bird that brought her and the others to this remote location.

She brought her hand up to rest just above her eyes, narrowing them to try and see better. It was as if someone was trapped underneath the massive piece of steel.

“No… no no no!” She dashed forward, recognizing the brown hair. The pain in her leg instantly forgotten while she got closer and closer. “Beca!”

The small figure moved but barely. 

_ Oh thank god she’s still alive..- _

The thought came to an abrupt end when she was close enough to process the scene before her. Beca was trapped under the piece of plane from her waist down. Blood was trickling down from a corner of the brunette's mouth as she just laid there on the sand. Dark, stormy blues looked up in a mixture of relief and fear, tears staining her pale face. There was a bloody trail that reached all the way to where the waves crashed gently onto the beach.

“Ch-loe…?” And Chloe’s heart shattered hearing Beca’s voice, hearing how broken and weak she sounded.

Chloe knelt down right next to Beca, tears streaming down her own face while she cupped Beca’s. “I’m here Bec… I’m right here.” She sniffled and Beca smiled up weakly. “You’re gonna be fine, alright… you’ll be fine.” She swallowed thickly, desperately trying to believe her own words while the DJ’s hands wrapped weakly around Chloe’s wrists.

“L-liar…” She muttered softly, pulling Chloe’s face closer so their foreheads were resting against one another. “I’m… g-glad y-you’re… with me…” She said, every word costing her energy that was slowly slipping away.

“Of course… I’ll always be, that’s why you’re gonna be fine.” Chloe continued even when Beca slowly shook her head. “You’ll be fine and we’ll be together.” She sniffled. “You said you loved me, you can’t..- you can’t just…-” She let out a heartbreaking sob. “You can’t just s-say that, Bec… please…”

Beca’s hands moved from Chloe’s wrists and cupped her face instead. Trying to brush away the seemingly endless stream of tears. “I’m… s-orry…” She whispered. “I’m… so s-s…”

“No, don’t… save your strength, you'll need your energy.” Chloe said, still trying desperately to convince herself that Beca was going to be alright.

“Chloe…” Beca started but the redhead shook her head.

“No.. just… no…! I can’t… I’m… I won’t.” She couldn’t finish what she wanted to say, she couldn’t acknowledge the fact that Beca was  _ dying _ . She just couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud because saying it out loud made it official.

“Chlo… i-it’s… okay.” Beca whispered weakly, she was fighting to stay awake and she felt her life slipping through her fingers. She knew she was going to die when she woke up with that piece of metal crushing her lower body. She strangely enough didn’t feel any pain, only discomfort from the weight. It was another sign of the unavoidable ending that she was facing.

Her only wish in that moment was that she wouldn’t die alone. The thought of spending her final moments alone terrified the brunette more than dying itself. She didn’t want to die but doing it all alone was worse.

Never in her life had she felt so relieved when she heard and saw Chloe. She knew then she wouldn’t go through this on her own and with Chloe by her side, she accepted her fate.

“It’s not okay… how… how can you… even say that..?” She sobbed, holding onto the small woman for dear life, clutching onto her clothes as if it would stop what was going to happen that way.

“B-ecause… that’s… not how I…-” She took a deep, shuddering breath, steadying herself somewhat and trying to calm her pounding heart. “I don’t… want to be… angry… when… I go.” She finally said, her breaths slowing down and getting weaker by the second.

_ Chloe. _

“J-ust.. h..old... me…” Beca whispered, fighting as hard as she possibly could to remain conscious. A wave of relief and peace washed over her when Chloe’s arms wrapped around her damaged body and fulfilled her dying wish.

“I love you… I love you so much.” Chloe whimpered between her sobs, holding onto the love of her life. Caressing her hair affectionately while she listened to Beca’s ragged breaths that became weaker and weaker.

_ Chloe. _

“I… l-ove… you… Chlo…” Beca’s body trembled and Chloe whispered a soft ‘I love you too’ back. She held her breath the next second, her eyes closed and waiting. Listening. “I lo..ve y-” Then, there was silence and to Chloe, it was more deafening than anything else.

_ Chloe. _

Chloe continued to wait, waiting for Beca to finish her sentence but knowing deep down inside that it would never happen. She finally released the breath she was holding when a heartbreaking sob tore from her chest. Her own body shook violently while she cried, begging and pleading to the now lifeless body in her arms.

_ Chloe! _

She didn’t know how long she stayed like this, sobbing shamelessly, the sound of the waves and her own sobs being the only sound around her. By the time she eventually, slowly, pulled back to gaze down to the familiar face of the woman she loved, it was already dark.

She couldn’t stop the fresh wave of tears, no matter how much she tried. She didn’t care either. Her world has crashed down and she felt like her chest was crushed by all the pieces. Cutting off her ability to breathe when her eyes locked with Beca’s. She felt herself slip, the lure of darkness and temptation to give in was overwhelming. The last thing Chloe saw before she blacked out, were Beca’s dark, stormy eyes. Eyes that were still open wide and up towards the darkened sky, up to the moon and the stars but unable to truly see them, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, you made it! Now tell me...  
> What is your desire... do you want a part three..?


	16. Pitch Perfect: Taking a Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is unable to wash her hair properly after a shoulder injury, so Chloe helps her out the best way she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute, something fluffy, to make up for the plane crash part xD

Beca wasn’t sure how exactly she managed to get away with this, but she was glad that she did. She remembered how it all started, Beca injuring her left shoulder and was unable to properly wash herself. Chloe picked it up and volunteered herself to help and before Beca fully realized it or processed what was happening, Chloe stood in the shower with her.

Completely naked and unphased.

“What? You asked for help, I’m here to help.” She chirped when Beca had looked at her with a mixture of shock and admiration. Because damn, Chloe had a body to die for. “So that’s what I’m here for.” She let out a soft giggle and grabbed one of the shampoo bottles, motioning to Beca to turn around so she could wash her hair.

Of course Beca had been secretly thrilled that Chloe wanted to help her, really, she was. She just hadn’t expected that her best friend would actually join her in the shower naked as the day she was born.

It came to Beca’s own surprise and shock that she did as instructed. Turning around, supporting her injured shoulder with her healthy one.

It wasn’t the first time that happened and it happened again and again the weeks after. Chloe’s reasoning being that she didn’t want Beca to push herself and force her shoulder too much in case she would worsen the injury she already had.

Beca didn’t complain because Beca simply loved it when Chloe washed her hair, using those skilled fingers to massage her scalp. Helping her wash her back and massaging the sore muscles along the way. She started yearning for these moments and wished they could just stay under the showerhead forever.

Somewhere during the days that they shared these happy shower moments, Beca lost her bashfulness and turned around after Chloe was done washing her hair and back. She smiled shyly at the redhead and slowly closed the gap between the two by hugging her best friend, being mindful of her still injured shoulder. Both her arms slipped around Chloe’s waist and Beca let her head rest on Chloe’s shoulder.

It was a way of thanking the older Bella, or at least that’s what Beca continued to tell herself when she felt a pair of breasts gently pressed against her own. (something Beca tried to ignore as best she could to save something of her sanity and in fear of her brain boiling into a pile of mush).

Beca knew how much Chloe loved hugs and she also knew that Chloe had a rough day. So Beca wanted to do something nice in return for all the help Chloe had given her over the course of several weeks and to say Chloe was happy was an understatement. The older Bella tried to hide her excitement over the sudden and innocent enough gesture of the hug but Beca felt it nonetheless and it made her heart swell. She heard it when Chloe’s breathing quickened, feeling her chest rise and fall faster against her own made her smile and wonder what she did in a past life to deserve such a wonderful person in her life.

Chloe was the embodiment of a ray of sunshine, helpful, kind, supportive and in general a genuinely sweet and caring person. The fact she could get so excited and happy from something as simple and innocent as a hug, it still amazed the brunette. It made her fall even deeper in love with Chloe than she already did, if that was possible at that point.

Maybe it was selfish but for once in her life she just wanted to give in and indulge herself in what she wanted and Chloe clearly didn’t mind, quite the opposite even. Chloe seemed to like it even more than Beca did, being the touchy-feely type between the two of them. Chloe loved literally any form of affection that Beca could possibly throw at her, so honestly, who was Beca to deny her overly cuddly best friend all the cuddles that she could provide?

It would totally be too cruel to do anything to refuse Chloe anything and Beca found it impossible to say no to Chloe when those beautiful blue eyes were on her.

Truth be told, Beca didn’t hear the question in the first place and would often find herself stuttering a yes to whatever the question had been. (Seriously, it was just embarrassing at this point).

Today was like any other day, Beca woke up later than usual because it was Saturday and found herself in the bathroom to get her usual morning shower. After putting everything she brought with her down and stripped, she turned on the water waiting for it to heat up before hopping underneath.

Not even a minute after she got under the streaming hot water did she hear the door, half a minute later did she feel familiar hands on her hips, slide forward and fold together on her stomach. She couldn’t stop the smile on her lips even if she tried. (Seriously, what was wrong with her. She was feeling so disgustingly happy).

Chloe’s warm body pressed against her back made her breath hitch and her heartbeat quicken like no one else ever could.

“Morning.” She didn’t even need to see Chloe to hear the smile in her voice.

“Took you long enough. I’ve been here like, for a full minute already.” Beca laughed and smiled, feeling genuinely happy. The whirlwind of butterflies that went rampage inside of her was hard to ignore.

“Yes well, I was lucky I heard you walk through the hallway so I came as soon as possible.” She let out a light giggle and pecked Beca’s bare shoulder. “So, what shampoo today? Coconut? Mango? Or…” She moved from behind Beca and grabbed one of the fancier looking bottles with all kinds of different colors mixed on there. “Whatever this concoction is supposed to be.” She opened the bottle and sniffed it. “Ohhh, smells fruity, let’s use this one.”

“Only if I get to wash your hair afterwards.” Beca said and took the bottle from Chloe to read whatever was written on it.

“You sure..?” Chloe asked. “Turn around.” She said and waited for Beca to move. “I mean, I don’t want you to push and hurt yourself, Bec.” Chloe started to evenly spread out the amount of shampoo from the bottle, massaging Beca’s scalp in the meanwhile.

“I know, but… mhn… that’s nice…” She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up and she knew for a fact it had nothing to do with the warm water. “I mean, I want to at least try. Please..?”

Chloe bit her lip, hearing Beca plea like that to wash her hair, it did something to the older Bella. Her own breath hitched for a moment and she had to give herself a few seconds to calm her pounding heart before she could give her an answer. “Sure! If it gets too much just tell me, okay? It’s totes fine if you can’t finish the first time.” She pulled Beca backwards slightly so she could stand under the showerhead. “Okay, rinse.”

Beca leaned backwards, letting the flow of water rinse out the shampoo from her hair and Chloe always took the moment to drink in the beautiful sight before her.

Biting her lower lip, she let her gaze linger on Beca’s body and watched how the muscles of her back moved under the pale skin. It was mesmerizing, hypnotic almost the way the petite brunette moved. She loved the way Beca’s hand moved through the strands of hair and had wished on many occasions that that same hand one day would move through her own in a different setting… 

She knew it was a bad thing to think of her best friend this way. To oogle her so freely and let these thoughts just go free inside the safety of her own mind but she couldn’t help it. She had been in love with Beca for years, tried to forget them, bury them as deep as humanly possible but they always came rushing back. No matter what she did and on how many dates she went, Beca was always present in her mind and Chloe just stopped fighting it all together. She just enjoyed being with Beca, let herself enjoy the time she had with her friend without feeling guilty.

There was nothing to feel guilty about, she never forced anything on the brunette and if Beca would have told her no on any occasion that Chloe tried to hug her, she would have respected it immediately. Beca however, never protested and Chloe’s heart soared whenever Beca instigated any kind of physical contact, welcoming it wholeheartedly. She treasured each and every moment, every hug, every touch and even the rarest of things to ever happen, the legendary kisses she received.

Whatever Beca did, it always put a smile on Chloe’s lips and made her heart flutter.

“Earth to Chloe, you there weirdo?” Beca smiled at the older woman, touching her cheek gently to pull her from whatever she was thinking about. Chloe did snap back to the present and blinked a few times, taking in a shuddering breath when she felt Beca’s hand against her face.

“Oh, woops.” She breathed with a smile, nodding at Beca’s words. “Sorry, kinda drifted off for a second there.”

“You okay..?” There was genuine worry in Beca’s voice and it kinda caught Chloe off guard.

“Totes.. why wouldn’t I be?” She swallowed thickly and she knew Beca saw.

_ Shit. _

“Cause… I dunno… you just looked sad for a second there.” Beca brought her second hand up to Chloe’s face too, cupping the other cheek and brushing her thumbs gently over the wet skin. “I’m not used to Chloe Beale being sad, so I got worried.”

Chloe hated that she was an open book and hated how vulnerable she felt when those stormy blues looked at her. As if Beca was able to look directly into her soul.

“No I just- I wasn’t- I haven’t-” She was rambling, she knew it but she couldn’t help it. Chloe had no actual excuse for feeling the way she did right now because truth be told, yes she was sad. Sad knowing she would never be able to call Beca hers. To call the brunette her girlfriend and touch her the way she so desperately wanted to.

Her panic levels were rising and she started to take quick, shallow breaths. She buried her feelings for a reason, she didn’t want to scare Beca away and lose her friendship in the process. She’d rather be Beca’s best friend for the rest of her life than not have the brunette in it at all.

“Bec, just..-” She took a shuddering breath, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was trying to escape from her ribcage. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears escape that she tried to hold back and mix with the water still coming down on them.

“Chlo, what’s wrong..? Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it.. really.” Beca’s voice was full of concern and when Chloe opened her eyes, the expression of worry on her friend's face caused the dam that held her secrets to break.

She sobbed softly, allowing the tears to come without even trying to stop them. Beca pulled her close, one arm around her waist and one hand resting on the back of Chloe’s head. “It’s okay…” Beca whispered soothingly, pecking Chloe’s cheek to try and comfort the crying woman. The sobs and the way Chloe clung to her so desperately, it broke her heart in a million pieces.

Sure, she’d seen Chloe cry before and offered the older Bella comfort when she needed it, but this kind of hurt and vulnerability was completely new to Beca.

They stood there for a couple minutes, just holding one another while Chloe’s sobs slowly died down to the occasional sniffle. “S-sorry…” She croaked, her voice hoarse.

“Talk to me Chlo… I’m here for you… always.”

Chloe swallowed hard, her grip around Beca’s tightened for a moment. “P-promise…?”

“I promise. Now come on.. spill it.” It was a weak attempt to sound funny but she heard Chloe let out a soft, content huff nonetheless.

“I uh…” She paused again, trying to take slow, calming breaths but nothing helped to slow her racing heart. “I’m… in love with you, Bec. I’ve been in love with you for… years.” She sucked in a deep breath and held it, waiting for the moment that Beca would push her away in disgust.

Waited for Beca to tell her to leave and never come back.

Waited for the brunette to tell her how fucked up she was to think she’d ever feel the same way about her.

It never came…

“Chlo…” Beca was the first to break the silence afterwards. “Chlo, I need to breathe sweetie. You’re crushing me.” Beca let out a light chuckle and took a deep breath after Chloe loosened her iron grip on the petite woman and mumbled a soft ‘sorry’. 

She felt Chloe stiffen for a moment when she pulled back, only slightly, enough to face the taller woman. The hand that was resting on the back of Chloe’s head now cupping her cheek. “Look at me.” It took a few heartbeats before Chloe did as was requested, there was no anger in Beca’s voice. “Breathe, Chlo… I’m not going anywhere.” She promised.

Chloe released the breath she was still holding, her panic levels rising once again. 

_ She’s just preparing you to let you down, tell you to leave and never contact her again. _

Chloe took a shuddering breath, unable to ignore the voice in her head or the tears from breaking free once again.

“No, no no no, Chloe.” Both hands now cupped the redhead’s face. “Chlo, don’t. I’m here, baby, I’m here I’m not going anywhere. I love you too.”

_ She’s lying. _

“I’m here baby, please.” Beca cooed, desperately trying to calm Chloe down and holding her gaze. “Just breathe for me, slowly…” She started to set an example for the redhead to follow.

Chloe looked from one eye to the other as if searching for any signs of a lie or that this was some sort of cruel hallucination made up by her own brain. The only things she found were concern, worry and love in those beautiful eyes she had come to adore over the past years.

Chloe eventually copied the way Beca was breathing, slow and steady, finally calming her heart while the rest of her panic subsided and disappeared.

_ Wait… _

_ Did she just say… _

“You… you love me..?”

Beca felt her cheeks flush and the heat reached all the way down her neck. “Yeah… yes, I do.” She cleared her throat, wishing to god she didn’t sound so pathetic. “I love you, have loved you for, well, I dunno.” She laughed nervously before she continued. “Like forever, dude.”

Chloe giggled softly, her fear forgotten and replaced with a happiness she hadn’t felt for years. “I’m… I can’t believe it…” She let her forehead rest against Beca’s and let out a content sigh.

Beca eventually pulled back to look at the older woman, biting her lower lip while her gaze moved from Chloe’s eyes down to her lips and back up. She swallowed thickly and wet her lips that suddenly felt dry, which was strange considering they were still under the shower.

“I uh, can… I kiss you?”

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, or two, or maybe she was having a stroke and she imagined the entire thing. Whatever the case, she didn’t trust her voice and slowly nodded.

Beca’s hands remained where they were when she moved closer, tilting her head slightly before she pressed her lips against Chloe’s. Her eyes fluttered shut to savor the moment and it was everything she had imagined it to be and more.

Chloe’s lips were soft while they moved against Beca’s in this slow, innocent kiss. Her hands resting on Beca’s hips, holding the petite brunette flush against her own body, not wanting any space between them and feeling Beca’s body firmly against her own.

They broke apart when their lungs burned from lack of oxygen, both smiling shyly at one another.

Chloe put a hand on the back of Beca’s head, pulling her back in for another kiss. She needed to feel Beca’s lips back on her own, she needed it more than the oxygen in her system. She let out a whimpering moan when she felt Beca’s tongue swipe smoothly over her bottom lip, asking permission that Chloe gave without a second thought. 

The moment that Beca slipped inside Chloe’s welcoming mouth and they touched for the very first time, she felt her knees go weak and released another soft but no less desperate moan.

She had no idea how long they stayed there, kissing, exploring and exchanging gentle touches but when the water started to turn cold, they both knew it was time to turn off the water.

“I know we’re both eager…” Beca started and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. “But can we like, go slow..?” The brunette looked up into warm icy blue eyes, a worried expression plastered on her own face.

“Of course, anything you want.” She let out a sigh of relief, pecking Beca’s forehead. “Does that mean no more showers together?”

“Pfff, I said slow, not go backwards.” She joked and they both laughed. “Besides, I didn’t get to wash your hair today, so next time.” 

Chloe looked down at her best friend and couldn’t stop herself from placing a gentle peck on Beca’s lips. “Next time, I promise.”

Beca smiled against the gentle kiss and felt her stomach flip. “Alright, let’s go cause it’s getting chilly.” She shivered and the two women reluctantly let go of one another.

Ten minutes later, they stopped in front of Chloe’s door. “So, this is me.” She giggled, her hand on the door handle and the other one held onto one of Beca’s.

“So…” Beca started, swinging their joined hands gently from side to side. “How about… I take my laptop and we watch a movie together..? One of those awful romantic ones where the boy gets the girl in the end.”

“Beca Mitchel, are you suggesting we go on a date in our own home? A movie no less?” Chloe grinned, unable to stop herself from teasing her girlfriend a bit.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh shut up…”

Chloe pressed another peck against Beca’s lips before giving her an answer. “I’d love to, but I prefer the movies where the girl gets the girl.” She added with a wink.

“Well I’m sure that can be arranged too.” Beca stated and pressed a kiss against the back of Chloe’s hand. “I’ll be right back weirdo.”

Chloe sighed happily and she knew she had to let go of Beca’s hand so they could get to enjoy the rest of their evening together.

Before she did she pulled Beca back, pressing another searing kiss against her girlfriend’s lips that she deepened almost immediately. Earning her a soft moan from the petite DJ that sent a shiver down her spine which had nothing to do with how chilly it was.

Beca’s hands rested just above Chloe’s hips, Chloe’s hands cupped Beca’s cheeks while they remained standing in the hallway. Beca gently pressed Chloe against the closed door but she pulled back slowly. Both panting like they ran several laps around the house. “I love you…” She whispered softly, the words only meant for Chloe to hear and the redhead smiled.

“Love you too..” 

“See you in a bit.” She said with a wink, finally heading to her room to go pick up some stuff and come right back.

Chloe bit her lip and watched while Beca walked to her room, entering her own after the brunette disappeared from sight. Throwing herself on her bed, squealing like a teenager who just kissed the love of her life. Which, in fact, she actually did.

She rolled onto her side, hugging her pillow and smiling at the picture frame that stood on her nightstand. It was a picture of her and Beca after their first ICCA win, they found a moment alone together and Chloe snapped a selfie. Beca had reluctantly agreed and she now knew why.

Beca loved her… had apparently loved her for a long time. She made a mental note for herself to ask Beca later.

She pushed herself in a sitting position in the middle of her bed when Beca entered her room after knocking. Another rush of adrenaline and happiness overwhelmed her when she realized that Beca smiled at her with that signature smirk of hers. Chloe’s heartbeat quickened when Beca stepped deeper into her room, closing the door behind her and walking over to Chloe.

“I love you…” Chloe blurted out, unable to actually believe that she could say those words out loud now.

Beca smiled softly and crawled onto the mattress after placing her things down. She straddled Chloe’s hips, a leg on each side and pressed against Chloe’s thighs. She placed her hands on Chloe’s jaw, leaving them there before leaning closer. Mumbling a soft answer before pressing her lips against Chloe’s in another tender, slow kiss.

_ “I love you too, baby…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many of you are overdosing from cuteness? :P


	17. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from the shower scene chapter, just because I can :P  
> Smutty fluffyness, enjoy nerds

Beca wasn’t a person who’d suddenly decide to do something spontaneous, yet here she was, standing in front of the closed bathroom door. Hand on the handle, ready to open and walk inside.

Problem was, Chloe was on the other side…

Taking a bath.

So yes they were dating and yes Chloe had hopped under the shower with Beca more times than she could count. Still, that was because Beca couldn’t wash herself properly due to her injured shoulder. (Except that one time in her freshman year).

Beca’s shoulder was as good as healed, (had been for a while, whatever) but she always enjoyed showering with Chloe. Mostly because she hardly got any time alone with the redhead. There was always something or someone getting in the way, but today, today they were alone.

The rest of the Bellas decided to go out, it was Friday night after all, there was bound to be a party somewhere and the girls went out to find it or make one for themselves. Either way, Beca would have Chloe all to herself and the reality of it made her heartbeat rise and her hands sweaty.

Nothing sexual happened yet between the two, sure there were make out sessions that heated up to a certain level but Beca stopped herself from going any further.

If Chloe was frustrated from the lack of sex, she didn’t show it. She was always patient with Beca and stopped whenever the brunette asked her to. It made Beca’s heart swell with nothing but love for her girlfriend.

She wanted to, god she really wanted to but she was just scared to disappoint. She’d never been with a woman before and the only experience she had where the nights she ended playing with herself. (Beca found her own hands down her pants more often than she dared to admit).

She took a deep breath, looking at the closed door and sucked in a deep breath that she held for a few short seconds before releasing it slowly. “You can do this, Beca, come on. You love her.” She told herself and nodded at her own words before slowly opening the door and peeked inside.

Chloe was leaning backwards against the end of the tub, covering up for a short second before she noticed who entered. A smile on her lips. “Oh, hey.” She said softly, she looked tired.

“Hey baby, I uh, I guess I should’ve knocked first.” She chuckled and three soft knocks on the wood followed. They both laughed and Beca walked inside, closing the door behind her, locked it and turned to the older Bella. “Mind if I join you?”

Chloe shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. Please do actually.” She let out a tired sigh. “I’ve missed you.” She confessed and watched as Beca undressed, biting her lower lip. Beca was shy in big groups, never enjoyed being in the center of attention or showing her vulnerable side. But when they were alone, that’s where Beca’s confidence slowly broke free from its shell and Chloe loved seeing it happen.

Sure, she’d seen Beca naked on quite a few occasions, especially after she volunteered helping her out but Beca would still try to cover up every so often.

Here she was now, Beca Mitchel, undressing while being in the company of someone else and didn’t beat an eye when she was standing in the middle of the room completely naked.

Chloe loved everything about her girlfriend but most of all, she loved her eyes. She could read any change in mood in those beautiful dark blue, stormy eyes. For Chloe it was easy to see, to her, Beca was an open book.

The brunette could perhaps fool everybody else, but not Chloe, never Chloe and the older Bella felt honored that Beca trusted her so deeply to actually show her vulnerable side. 

“Can I sit behind you?” Beca’s question broke her train of thoughts and snapped her back to reality.

“Oh, totes!” She answered with a bright smile, scooting a bit forward so there was enough space for Beca to sit comfortably.

“Thanks babe.” She let out a hiss when her skin touched the hot water. “Holy shit, dude, are you bathing in lava..?” She asked, lowering herself in the hot water slowly. “Now I know how spaghetti feels.”

Chloe let out a soft giggle and waited till Beca was settled behind her, two legs now resting next to Chloe’s body when she scooted backwards slightly. Her breath hitched for a moment when she felt Beca’s breasts pressed against her back. Heat rose to her cheeks that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. “Comfy..?” She asked and tried hard to calm her frantically beating heart. It only rose to new levels when Beca’s arms snuck around her frame and rested just below her breasts.

“I am now…” Beca’s mouth was next to her ear, she felt her girlfriend's hot breath against it and couldn’t stop the shiver that went down her spine and settled between her legs.

“You look tired…” She whispered, kissing Chloe’s neck tenderly.

Chloe let out a shuddering breath and nodded at Beca’s statement. Not trusting her voice right now and when she felt the fingertips of Beca’s hand draw lazy, random patterns on her lower belly, she could swear that her heart was trying to break free from her ribcage. She heard Beca swallow thickly right before the brunette broke the silence.

“How about I… help you release some tension…” Beca wasn’t an idiot, she noticed the change in Chloe’s demeanor immediately when her fingertips touched her girlfriend so delicately.

Chloe leaned backwards heavily, her hands on Beca’s thighs, her head resting on Beca’s shoulder and her mouth slightly open but no sound came out. 

“Don’t hold back, Chlo… I want to hear you…” Beca mumbled softly and it was all Chloe needed to let go.

“Bec… baby…” She breathed, her chest rising and falling quickly.

“Can… can I…” Her fingers stopped just above Chloe’s core and Beca felt the neatly trimmed, small patch of hair that Chloe kept in tip top shape. She needed permission first and foremost.

“Yes.. oh god.. Bec… yes, please, just  _ touch _ me.” Chloe almost begged and the tone in her voice made it clear how desperate the redhead was for her touch. How much she was craving for it.

It was all Beca needed to let her hand slide further down and between Chloe’s slightly parted legs. She brushed over the neatly shaved lips for a moment, letting her fingers linger there when she heard the most adorable little cry come from Chloe’s lips.

She wasn’t at all prepared for the sound that came from the older woman when she let a finger slide between Chloe’s lips, it was on the border of pornographic and she felt the wetness between her own legs starting to pool that had nothing to do with the water they were currently soaking in.

Unsurprisingly, when Beca added a second finger between Chloe’s folds, she found out that the squirming woman was soaking wet as well.

She started to circle slowly around Chloe’s clit and Chloe’s hips bucked involuntarily at the initial contact, pressing her body more firmly against Beca’s in search for more contact. 

Beca couldn’t stop looking at Chloe, the beautiful redhead had her eyes closed and gently rocked her hips in the same rhythm as Beca’s fingers. The way Chloe’s chest rose and fell quickly and how she bit her lower lip ever so often when Beca brushed over the bundle of nerves between Chloe’s legs with a certain amount of pressure.

Beca, being high from watching her girlfriend and feeling bold, moved her fingers away from Chloe’s throbbing clit. The redhead let out a needy whimper and begged her ‘not to stop, please don’t stop’. It was almost enough for Beca to stop what she planned on doing, almost.

She grinned when she found Chloe’s opening, coaxing the tip of her middle finger before pushing it inside.

The reaction it pulled from Chloe was simply stated, erotic. She threw her head back over Beca’s shoulder, eyes closed and her mouth slightly open when she released a soul shattering moan that sent a jolt of pure lust straight to Beca’s throbbing center.

_ Jesus christ… _

She pushed in deeper and found the sensitive front wall she was looking for. She added more pressure and the profanities that came flowing out of Chloe’s mouth, mixed with the pleasurable moans were music to Beca’s ears.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Beca remembered a fact about Chloe that the redhead had shared during a game night of truth or dare.

Stacie had asked Chloe, after she picked truth, if she liked dirty talk during sex. Chloe let out a giggle and indeed confessed that she liked a little dirty talk during sex.

“You like that baby…” Beca started and let her teeth graze over the sensitive skin of Chloe’s throat. “You like feeling my fingers inside of you…” She continued and promptly added a second finger inside the panting woman. “Answer me, or I’ll pull them out.” She growled, pretending to keep her word when one of Chloe’s hands moved quickly to cover Beca’s between her legs, her other hand moved out of the water and reached backwards. Taking a firm hold onto Beca’s neck.

“No..! No don’t..-” A whimper followed when the palm of Beca’s hand pressed against her throbbing clit. “Beca… Bec… yes.” She cried out finally. “Yes.. I like it…”

Beca swallowed hard, using both fingers to gently fuck the redhead towards her inevitable release and it Chloe’s sounds were any indication, she was closing in fast. “You feel so good, baby…” Beca whispered, her free hand cupped one of Chloe’s perky breasts and gently started kneading the soft flesh.

“B-Bec… oh god…” Chloe continued to grind and roll her hips against Beca’s hand in search of more friction. Each moan, whimper and curse word that came flowing freely from the redhead made Beca’s heart swell with nothing but pride and love.

“That’s right baby…” Beca cooed, biting down gently on the pale skin where her neck and shoulder connected. Chloe cried out in pleasure, her chest moved up and down fast, her eyes screwed shut and moaned unashamed for all to hear.

Beca thrusted with her fingers while the palm of her hand added the pressure on Chloe’s bundle of nerves. Chloe wasn’t just pushed over the edge, she jumped and fell, hard.

Her nails dug into the back of Beca’s neck when her body stiffened at first. The rocking of her hips slowed down and became somewhat sloppy while Beca’s fingers slowly coaxed her through the intense orgasm that washed over her trembling body. The brunette kissed her neck, jaw and cheek tenderly while watching Chloe come down from her high. It was the sexiest thing Beca witnessed in her entire life.

“Bec…” Chloe managed to croak out, still trying to calm her racing heart. “Becs, I-” She swallowed hard, pulling her hand back from Beca’s neck. “Shit…”

Beca let out a light chuckle and was met with a needy whine when she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend. Placing both her arms back around Chloe’s body, resting just below her breasts. “Breathe babe.”

“I’m trying.” She said with a shy grin, fighting to stay awake. “God… that was… amazing.” She finally breathed and let out a content sigh. She turned her head slightly and pecked Beca’s lips lazily, whispering a soft ‘I love you’.

Beca smiled against Chloe’s lips, returning the kiss in kind and tightened her grip slightly around the older woman.

“Love you too.” She rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder, placing soft kisses on the bare skin. “Can I join you in bed tonight?”

“Of course.” Chloe said, unable to stop the yawn that escaped her but tried to cover up with her hand nonetheless. “Sorry.” She said and paused before she continued. “I’m… gonna fall asleep when I hit the pillow.” She confessed, blushing faintly and feeling guilty for not being able to return the favor.

“That’s fine baby, I just love sleeping next to you.” She nuzzled against Chloe’s cheek affectionately and the redhead let out a soft hum.

They stayed in the warm water for a while longer before deciding it was time to get out and get dressed. Chloe seemed somewhat unstable on her legs and Beca grinned when she got the blame for it.

20 minutes later and they were all snuggled up under the covers in Chloe’s room. Chloe was slowly falling asleep against Beca’s chest after settling comfortably between the brunette’s legs. Beca kissed Chloe’s hair every so often while she worked on her laptop. The redhead would try to get even closer, which was impossible at that point, still, she tried. Beca would just smile down at her girlfriend and move her fingers through the damp strands of red hair.

If someone would have told her back in her freshman year that she’d be singing a capella with a bunch of girls, befriend those girls, enjoy their company and have a girlfriend. Well, Beca would have laughed and called you crazy.

Now, however, some years down the road and with the love of her life sleeping right on top of her, she felt at peace. She felt home.

Home was never a place for Beca, not anymore. Home was a feeling, the feeling of belonging somewhere and with someone you want to share the rest of your life with.

Home was also a person and Beca once again gazed down at the woman sleeping on top of her. Never in her life had she felt this way, never in her life had she felt like she belonged somewhere but now, now it all felt different. Chloe Beale changed Beca so much over the years, managed to destroy the walls built around her heart and look beyond the badass exterior that scared most people away.

She felt the sting of tears in her eyes but a smile formed on her lips. Her heart overwhelmed with this new feeling of belonging, of coming home. 

She closed her eyes, placing her laptop aside to brush away the tears that broke free. Some managed to escape and landed by accident on Chloe’s face who began to stir in her sleep.

“Bec..?” Chloe’s sleepy voice brought Beca back to the present, her bloodshot eyes looked into worried icy blues. “Baby, what's wrong..?” Chloe pushed herself up and brushed away some of Beca’s tears.

“I’m sorry.” Beca mumbled, feeling flustered and embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” She sniffled and let out a deep sigh after clearing her throat.

“Beca, I want to be there for you when you’re feeling down…” She said and cupped one of Beca’s cheeks after the last tears had been brushed away. “I love you.” She whispered, pecking Beca’s other cheek to put more power behind her words.

Beca smiled warmly. “I know baby, I was just… overwhelmed… with everything.” She let out another shuddering breath, slowly calming down. “I realized how much you complete me. How much I love you and it just… it scares me sometimes.”

Chloe smiled reassuringly, nuzzling her nose affectionately against Beca’s. “It scares me too, Becs… for the same reasons. You deserve all the happiness in the world, you deserve to be loved, held, cared for and I will try my hardest to be all these things for you.” She pressed a loving kiss against Beca’s lips, one full of promise and emotions that both of them still needed to discover.

Chloe changed her position slightly and pulled Beca down with her when she laid back down on the mattress.

Arms wrapped around one another in a loving embrace and Beca tucked underneath Chloe’s chin.

Beca had indeed imagined her life to be different. If it were up to her, she had already been in LA doing god knows what. Perhaps she’d indeed be a music producer by now, perhaps she’d be living on the streets. She didn’t know, and although she changed one chapter of her life, it didn’t mean it wasn’t still part of any future ones.

Future chapters that could be written, not alone like she had done for so many years. But together, with the woman of her dreams, the love of her life and the woman who made her feel like she came home with something as simple as a hug.

A chapter that she’d write together, with Chloe Beale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey nerds, as yall might know, I got a few different stories that I'm working on, Imma let yall choose which one I'll finish next.  
> 1\. Plane Crash: Part 3  
> 2\. Alpha and Omega, second chapter  
> 3\. Darkness Before the Dawn chapter 3  
> 4\. Delightfully Delicate, chapter 3  
> 5\. a new story set at the beginning of the apocalypse, of course Bechloe and it will also be Omegaverse  
> Anyway, lemme know whatcha all think and what you want me to work on next.


	18. Scary Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movie night with the Bellas during Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to remind yall that you can still vote on what I work on next!  
> I have way to many ideas and little time to work on all of them together, so I need help choosing!
> 
> 1\. Plane Crash: Part 3  
> 2\. Alpha and Omega, second chapter  
> 3\. Darkness Before the Dawn chapter 3  
> 4\. Delightfully Delicate, chapter 3  
> 5\. a new story set at the beginning of the apocalypse, of course Bechloe and it will also be Omegaverse
> 
> Just leave your vote down below in the comment section!

Chloe Beale loved Halloween, she loved decorating the house, the trick or treaters that came by when she lived with her parents and probably most of all she loved dressing up.

What she however didn’t like were the scary movies that seemed inescapable during Halloween. Chloe Beale loved romantic movies and treasured the ones where the boy got the girl, or, on occasion, the girl got the girl.

Tonight however, the Bellas decided to have a scary movie marathon while drinking their fair share of booze, enjoying pizza and popcorn.

She was forced to watch one movie after the other, mostly hiding behind her hands or her face buried in the crook of Beca’s neck while she waited for the scary moment to pass.

Beca Mitchel, the only thing positive that came from this entire night. Chloe was settled comfortably next to the brunette. Tucked safely under one of Beca’s arms, both her own wrapped around her best friend's torso.

Chloe couldn’t understand how Beca was so calm, eating popcorn from a big bowl that was resting on the brunette’s lap. Apart from letting out a soft chuckle, mostly during the scenes where someone was killed or tortured or mutilated or all the above, Beca seemed unphased.

Chloe unfortunately wasn’t quick enough to tear her eyes from the screen when some male was disemboweled right in front of her. She looked up at Beca in disbelief and the DJ was just munching happily on some cold slice of pizza.

“How can you eat..?!” She hissed in shock. “Someone just got…” She swallowed thickly at the memory, she felt nauseous even thinking about it.

Beca looked at her with an amused smile, a mischievous spark in her eyes. She swallowed her bite before she answered. “What..? I’m hungry. Besides, it’s all fake, Chlo… so.. meh.” She shrugged and Chloe just let out a sigh. Settling back under Beca’s chin and resting her head on the brunette’s chest, she let Beca’s heartbeat calm her down. Although it was beating slightly faster than usual and Chloe smiled in amusement.

_ Maybe she’s not as tough as she pretends to be. _

Chloe wasn’t sure when it happened but her eyes eventually fluttered shut. Being close to Beca always had that calming effect on the redhead and the brunette wasn’t even doing anything in particular for it either. When she woke up an hour or so later, opening her eyes right when the screen showed a horrific jump scare moment with a demon’s face in full view. She couldn’t stop the shriek that escaped her, scaring everybody else in the room and made everybody -including Beca- flinch.

Beca actually flinched so hard that the bowl of popcorn dropped onto the floor. “Dude! Holy shit! What-” She didn’t finish the sentence when Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck, holding the brunette close while she was shivering like a leaf. “Chlo..?” She wrapped her arms around Chloe’s body, suddenly feeling guilty. “Hey, it’s just a movie, Chlo…” She whispered soothingly, trying to calm her friend.

“I-I know…” Chloe’s voice was small, fragile and Beca could hear her swallow thickly. “Sorry.” She muttered the apology softly, the shaking lessening with every passing minute. “I uh, I’ll be… going upstairs.” She excused herself and reluctantly let go of Beca who looked at her with a clear worried expression plastered all over her face. She moved off of the couch, wishing everybody a goodnight. 

“I’ll come with.” The brunette suddenly said, dusting off some of the popcorn from her pyjamas that she dropped while eating earlier and hopped off of the couch to join her friend. “I’m tired anyway.” She said, offering a warm smile to Chloe who still didn’t look at her. “Night weirdos.” Beca said to the other Bellas who wished them both a good night.

They walked upstairs in silence, Beca going up the stairs first and Chloe followed suit. They arrived at Chloe’s bedroom first, Beca waiting in the doorway after the redhead got inside, leaning against the doorway. “You good..?” She asked although the tone in her voice was full of concern. She could see something was up with her best friend but didn’t want to push her if she didn’t want to talk about it.

“Totes.” Chloe said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Thanks for… well… earlier, I didn't mean to startle you.”

Beca smiled softly. “It’s fine.” She said and paused for a moment, watching Chloe move around her room. She looked, anxious… nervous… Beca couldn’t help feeling somewhat responsible and felt her heart ache when she watched Chloe sit down, hugging herself and not knowing what to do with her own anxiety.

“Hey, uhm, what if we had a sleepover..?” Beca offered after realizing that Chloe wouldn’t actually ask for help with whatever was going on in that pretty head of hers. “I’ll go change and come join you?” She said with a bright smile and she instantly saw a change in Chloe's demeanor.

“Really?” She asked and her eyes showed the familiar sparkle that Beca was used to seeing in there.

“Of course, I mean, I need someone to cuddle with tonight. Protecting me.” She winked and pushed herself off against the doorway. Chloe let out a soft giggle. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Beca headed to her bedroom that she shared with Amy, coming back down only five minutes later dressed in a different sleeping outfit. Chloe was already settled under the covers when Beca reentered Chloe’s bedroom. The small night light on the nightstand being the only source of light.

“Welcome back, Becs.” The smile on Chloe’s lips reached her eyes and made Beca’s stomach do a backflip.

“You warmed the bed up already?” She asked, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bed, Chloe pulled the duvet back enough for Beca to crawl underneath.

“Totes!” Chloe said in her usual chirpy tone, Beca was glad that her friend seemed to have forgotten all about the movie already.

“Awesome, dude. Nice and toasty under here.” She let out a soft chuckle while she settled flush with Chloe’s body.

Beca wasn’t the cuddly type but Chloe was the exception to every rule that she made over the years before joining college. (forced to join college)

True, it had taken a while for Beca to get used to Chloe’s seemingly endless amount of happiness and joy but she did come to terms with it. In the end, Chloe was the person Beca would go to if she had a rough day and no matter what, how or when, the redhead always made her day a little (a lot) brighter.

Beca started to crave for those moments, started to look forward to cuddling with Chloe or share random gestures of affection that used to make her skin crawl when Jesse tried it.

With Chloe, everything just seemed so easy and Beca did things with the older Bella without actually thinking about it. Just like she was doing now, planting a soft kiss against Chloe’s temple. Beca knew how happy it made the redhead and whenever Chloe was happy, whenever Beca saw that smile that reached Chloe’s bright, blue eyes.. well, Beca felt like her soul was singing.

They both settled on their side, facing one another. Chloe’s arm draped over Beca’s hip, Beca’s hand resting on Chloe’s bicep.

The redhead took a shuddering breath, releasing it slowly to calm her racing heart. “Thank you…” She mumbled softly, moving her arm so her hand was now resting on Beca’s side. “You know… for…” She didn’t need to finish the sentence for Beca to understand. The brunette just smiled warmly at her, giving her a gentle nod.

“It’s okay, Chlo..” Beca whispered back, giving Chloe’s arm a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “I shouldn’t have pushed you to watch those movies with us in the first place. I know you get jumpy because of them.”

“No it’s… its not just that…” Chloe said, her voice low. She swallowed hard, looking from Beca’s left eye to her right and back. Contemplating if she should tell her or not.

“You can tell me..” Beca said, a soft smile still present on her lips.

“I-...” Chloe started but couldn’t continue, needing to calm herself first before she could by taking slow, deep breaths. “I used to have these nightmares as a kid…” She started and Beca heard by the sound of her voice that Chloe was holding herself back. “I’d dream that I was in my room, just laying in bed.” She swallowed again, the memory clearly an unpleasant one. “And something would come crawling from under my bed, breathing heavily and rising to its feet slowly.” Chloe didn’t even realize she started crying until Beca cupped her cheeks with both hands and brushed them away with both her thumbs.

“I’m s-sorry.” She sniffled loudly.

“Don’t, I’m the one who should apologize.” Beca said and continued to brush away Chloe’s tears. “I wish I had known… I’m so sorry, Chlo.” She sighed deeply and wrapped both arms around the redhead. Beca’s heart ached when she felt Chloe tremble while returning the embrace in kind. Their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

“Do you… still have those dreams..?” Beca asked carefully, running a hand over Chloe’s back soothingly.

“Rarely… but yeah… I sometimes do. I wake up crying and covered in sweat.” She admitted, nuzzling her nose in the mass of Beca’s hair, enjoying the scent of Beca’s familiar shampoo and allowing it to calm her down. “If it happens I’m usually stressed out or scared of something.” She let out a sigh. “So there’s a big chance it’s gonna happen tonight.” Her last sentence came out with such desperation and fear, it made Beca’s stomach churn with guilt.

“I’m gonna be here with you, you think that will help?”

“I don’t- I don’t know… I… when it happened, I was always alone and… I really don’t know.” She tightened her embrace around Beca, closing her eyes. “It would’ve been nice if someone was there, maybe they could’ve helped me somehow.” She let out another sigh, hating the fact that she sounded so pathetic and needy. “You don’t have to stay if you don’t’-”

“Dude, don’t even dare to finish that sentence.” Beca warned but Chloe knew she wasn’t actually angry, just worried. “You’re my best friend, Chlo, so you just suck it up and accept I’m here to stay.” To add more power behind her words, she added a small peck on Chloe’s shoulder for good measure.

Chloe let out a soft giggle and felt her heart beat faster at the small, innocent gesture. “Oh no, cuddles from Beca Mitchel, all night long. How  _ horrible. _ ”

“Oh shut up.” Both chuckled lightly, the tension easing down further. “Night, Chlo..” Beca mumbled, unable to stop a yawn from escaping.

“Night Becs…”

Chloe’s arms remained around the frame of her favorite person and she savored the feeling of Beca’s body against her own. Listening carefully how Beca’s breathing slowly evened out while the brunette slowly fell asleep. Allowing the sound to do the same for her, feeling as if nothing could break the spell that overwhelmed her with a feeling of being safe and secure.

As if Beca’s protective embrace would be enough to keep the nightmares at bay…

_ As if... _


End file.
